Tough love For Natsu
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Natsu is being abused by his boyfriend Gajeel. He can't fight back for the sake of his friends. Will Gray be able to save him before Gajeel takes things too far? NatsuXGray GajeelXJuvia
1. Prologue

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

_My name is Natsu Dragneel. I am 16 years old and the fire dragon slayer of the Fairy Tail guild. I'm in a relationship with my boyfriend Gajeel Redfox. Everything was great for the first 5 months of our relationship. We were in a loving relationship with each other and I thought everything was perfect. Hint word thought, but no it turns out that Gajeel didn't love me at all. He just pretended so that he could use me for his personal gain. I had finally realized this 2 months ago, when the verbal abuse started. _

We had just come back home from dinner. I had noticed on the way home he seemed really angry for some reason that was oblivious to me. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so it would build up inside of him. Until one day he just exploded into a huge bomb of hate. "NATSU." He yelled angrily to me. I ran into the living room. "What? What happened?" I asked frantically. He glared at me with the most hate that I have ever seen on his face. "Why do you yell so much?" He yelled to me. I was as confused as hell right now.

"What are you talking about? I haven't yelled in months. You've even taken me to my anger management classes." I said truthfully. He growled and grabbed the collar of my shirt and hoisted me into the air. "Don't you play dumb with me? Do you even love me anymore? Because they way your acting doesn't seem like it." He yelled at me angrily. I was shocked by his outburst Do I still love Gajeel?

I sighed and looked him straight in the eye. "I do love you Gajeel, but the way your acting…is not the Gajeel I fell in love with." I responded. His bangs were covering his eyes which made a shadow cover his eyes. He had an emotionless mask on his face. He let me go and I fell to the floor. I watched as he walked out of the living room to his bedroom. "What was that all about?" I whispered questionably.

_Also, about one month ago is when the physical and sexual abuse started. So I was being laid on with all three abuses by the one I love and soon that love started to shrink slowly each day. I remember when it first started. _

I was mopping the floor one lovely afternoon. I decided to stay home today and try and help Gajeel get over his anger issues. So I have news to tell him that should help. I heard the front door opened and saw that Gajeel had just gotten home from his job. "Gajeel, can I tell you something really quick?" I asked nicely. He groaned and sat down at the dining room table. I went over to the counter and took out a glass cup and filled it with ice water. I walked over the table and placed it on front of him. "So, I have some news from my anger management teacher. He said he would be willing to help you as well when I go to my lessons." I said excitingly. I think Gajeel took it the wrong way and picked up his ice water and dumped all over me. I screamed as the cold water hit my hot body. He them smashed the glass on the top of my head and everything went black.

When I woke up I felt really dizzy and had a head ache the size of Gajeel's ego. I slowly stood up and held my hands on my knees. I was a little shaky but managed to stand up. I looked around to see that it was a little after sunset. I might as well hurry and make dinner before Gajeel gets back. But it was too late because I heard the door open again. "Natsu, did you make dinner?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen. I slowly nodded, "I'm sorry it's not ready. I had just woken up and was about to make it." I said. He growled and punched me across the face. I fell to the ground and shakily started to stand up. "What's gotten into you Gajeel?" I asked shakily.

He growled, "First you say I have anger problems and now you can't even make me dinner now your gonna pay."  
He said angrily. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt and brought me into the living room. He threw me against the wall and I cried out in pain. He grabbed me again and threw me against the mirror. I shrieked as I felt glass enter my back. He kicked my chest and I grunted in pain. He kicked my face and I felt blood running down my face. He kicked the side of my head and I flew across the room. I just lied there and hoped he wouldn't do anything else to me. "You better clean this up and have dinner ready for me within half an hour or else." He said and walked to his room.

I slowly stood up and felt intense pain all over my body. I had the erge to cry at this point. I picked the glass pieced out of my back and felt the blood running down my back and I bit my lip to kept the erge to scream locked inside. After every piece was plucked I started my way towards the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. As it was starting to cook I made my way over to the living room and started to clean up the mess he made. I started with cleaning the blood off the wall and went back into the kitchen to check on Gajeel's dinner. I took it out and put it on a plate and brought it to him. He took it and I quickly left the room.

I went back into the living room and continued to clean up the living room. I had everything done except for one thing. I still haven't cleaned the blood off the carpet. I looked at the clock and saw my time was almost gone with only 2 minutes left before he comes back out. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket and filled it with carpet cleaner and grabbed a sponge. When I left the bathroom Gajeel had just opened his door. You time is up Natsu." He said spookily. I was pale and he smirked. "And by the cleaning supplies in your hands I would say you failed to complete your task." He said. He growled and grabbed my hand and I dropped my cleaning supplies on the floor. "Time for your punishment then." He said and dragged me into his room. The punishment was the worst of all, that night is the night he first raped me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Present Day in Natsu's POV)**_

I was walking to the guild today. I had to walk slowly since my lower back was killing me. The events of last night made me want to cry. _Why Gajeel, what happened to you? _ I thought. I sighed and quickened my pace to the guild. I looked down at me arms, the make-up was starting to me smear from the sweat. I'll have to re apply it when I get inside.

I saw the guild coming into view and picked up as much pace I could with my back problem. I walked in and headed straight into the bathroom. I heard people whispering to each other as I walked over to the bathroom. But I was stopped by a certain ice brain. "Hey Flaim brain, wanna fight." He asked tantingly. I sighed, "No, I don't now leave me alone." I said. He growled and got closer. "What are you scared?" He asked. I felt tears coming to my eyes. "I said I don't want to fight you now move out of my way." I said. "Gray, just move." Lucy yelled. Gray moved out my way and I walked in and slammed the door.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

What's wrong with him? I haven't seen him in weeks and he doesn't fight me. I walked over to the bar and Lucy glared at me. "Gray, you saw something was wrong with him, but you try to fight him." She said. "Sorry Lucy, it's just we haven't fought in a while and I thought he would fight me." I said. "Gray, you are so insensitive." She complained. "Hey, I can't read people like you do ok." I complained. I heard the door open and saw Natsu had come out. He sat down at the bar with a frown on his face. "Hey Mira, can I get a fire whiskey?" He asked. Mira nodded and started to make it. "Natsu, you feelin ok?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked over and smiled. "I'm fine Lucy, there's nothing to worry about." He said. I could tell he was faking it, there was something wrong.

Mira handed him his drink and he drank it quickly. He slammed it back on the counter and walked over to the request board. He ripped one off the board and placed it in front of Mira. "Your going on a job Natsu?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it will help clear my head." He said softly. She stamped it and Natsu started out of the guild. "I'll see you guys later." I said and got up from the stool and headed for the doors of the guild. Natsu walked out and I followed him. He was heading towards Gajeel's house. They've lived together for awhile so I guess his stuff is their now. He looked scared as he got closer. He walked up to the door and sighed. "I just hope he's not here right now." He groaned. He opened the door and walked in.

I watched from the window what he did. He went to his room and grabbed his travel bag. Then he went to go write a note to Gajeel I assume. He put his pencil down and looked over at the door way and paniced. He back up and I saw Gajeel coming forward. He snatched the note and read it over. He crumbled the note and Natsu cowered in fear. I felt my heart beat increase as I saw how troubled he looked. Gajeel walked over and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt and Natsu closed his eyes. Gajeel threw him across the room and I gasped. "What the hell is he doing?" I asked. He picked him up again and punched him in the face multiple times. I felt anger boiling up inside me. I want to go in and help him but I don't know if I can. Gajeel threw him across the room and Natsu just sat there. Gajeel came over and kicked him across the face and Natsu fell to the ground. I saw blood coming from his forehead and his cheek. I clenched my fists until they were white and Gajeel looked down at him. He said something and walked out of the room. Natsu slowly got up and felt the blood running down his face. He had tears running down his face and walked into the bathroom. When he came out he had cleaned up and covered his wounds. He picked up his bag and jumped out his window and ran towards the train station. "Natsu." I whispered. I ran after him, but had to reach him before he got on the train. He paid for his ticket and walked towards the train. I quickly paid for mine and ran up to him. "NATSU." I yelled. He turned around and saw me heading towards him. "What Gray?" He asked. I stopped in front of him. "I know Natsu." I said. He looked confused, "Know what?" He asked confusingly. I grabbed his shoulders, "I know what's going on with you and Gajeel." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My face grew pale and I was scared. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously. "I know he's been abusing you." He said. I gulped, "Gray, you can't tell anyone about this." I said. He raised an eye brow. "Why, he could kill you?" He said. "Please, you just can't. I don't want you getting hurt." I whispered. His eyes widened and he put his hand on my shoulder. My head shot up and he saw my tears running down my face. "Natsu, at least let me come with you. You should have someone with you." He said. I wiped my tears away and clenched my fist.

"Alright, I may need some help. I haven't fought in months so I may be a little rusty." I said. He nodded and we headed onto the train and sat down on the train. We sat across from each other and the train started off and my motion sickness came to me. I turned green and I tried to keep my breathing steady. Gray looked concern and came next to me. He sat down and pulled my head down onto his lap. His cold body against mine felt really good and my motion sickness started to calm itself down. I smiled and absorbed as much of the cold as I can. My eyes started to flutter closed and soon fell asleep.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The heat radiating off his body feels so good, almost addicting. I smiled as he started to fall asleep in my lap. I started to run my fingers through his hair. He fell asleep I looked out the window. "I wonder where were going anyway." I said. I thought back to the flyer and remember seeing a man on the page but I'm not sure what the job actually is. I'll have to wait until Natsu wakes up to ask him.

About 2 hours later Natsu started to stir and he opened his eyes. He sat up and held his head. He looked out the window and yawned. "We should be there soon." He said. He turned to me and smiled. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked. It's to a small town outside Akane. There's a man in the town who needs us to watch over his house until he gets back from a trip. The reward is 500,000 jewel." He said. My jaw hit the floor. "500,000 jewel for watching over his house." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, I don't know how long he'll be gone, but we get to stay at his house while we watch over it." He said. Ok, that seems more like what I would expect.

The train came to a stop and the speakers came on. "Attention passengers, the train seems to have broken down. We are getting help immediately. Until further notice, the air conditioning will be off." He said and the speaker went off. I groaned, "That's just great, I'll probably die of heat stroke." I complained. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just glad that the train stopped moving. I can take a break from my motion sickness." He said. "That's true, but I feel bad for the others on this train. They may somewhere important to go." I said. "Come on man, we have somewhere important to go too. We need to be in Akane at least by sunset." He said.

I sighed, "If the train doesn't leave within half an hour, I say w start walk'n." I said. He nodded and we sat and waited. After 5 minutes I was so bored I would do anything for entertainment. I looked over at Natsu who was just staring out the window. I put a fist over my other palm and a cold breeze came from my hands and I removed my fist to reveal an ice sculpture of Natsu. Natsu turned around and saw the sculpture and blushed. "That's so cool, how did you learn to do that?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I just tried it and it worked. I've been able to do this for a while actually." I said.

He smiled and looked it over. "Cool, it has like every detail on it." He said cheerfully. I nodded and handed it to him. He held it on his palm and admired it. I did the same stance and made a sculpture of myself. I was doing the stance for my ice make lance. But for some reason I was only in my underwear. Natsu started to laugh, "Man even your sculpture can't keep his clothes on." He laughed. I chuckled as well and looked at it. I look good, even in my underwear. I shook my head and let my sculpture float in the air. "Hey Natsu, I can fly." I said referring to the sculpture. He looked over at the sculpture and chuckled, "Can you do that to mine?" He asked. I took his figurine and let it go which made it float.

He smiled and watched as I floated in the air. I looked at him with a smile which made him blush. The speakers went back on and the conductor spoke. "Attention passengers, the train has been fixed. Air conditioning will be put back on and we will be heading off in a few moments." He said and the speakers turned off. Natsu sighed, "There goes my fun." He groaned. I put my arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, we only have 30 mminutes left until we get there." I said. He sighed, "I guess your right, I'll just try not to die before I get there." He said. I sighed, "You'll be fine, just lean on me." I said. He nodded and I took my arm back and he leaned his head on my arm and the train started moving on the tracks.

The train came to a stop and we stood up. We walked out of the train and headed towards where this guy lived. Natsu is supposedly leading me to his house, I assume it's going to be big. "So why exactly do we need to watch his house?" I asked. Natsu shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea, he didn't say on the request." He said. We continued walking until we came across a big house at the end of a block. We walked up to the door and knocked. We waited for a moment until the door was opened by an elderly man. He was a tall man with short gray hair and brown eyes. He was also wearing a red suit. "Welcome boys, are you the mages that accepted my request." He asked. We showed him our marks and he smiled.

"Come inside and I'll explain what your job is." He said. He stepped aside and we walked inside. He closed the door and led us to the living room. There was a flat screen TV, a leather couch and a fluffy couch, and some fancy vases. I was amazed at how beautiful this room looked. I sat down on the fluffy couch and I felt like I was on a cloud in heaven. Natsu saw how relaxed I was and sat next to me.

"Damn, this couch feels nice." He said. I chuckled and the man sat down in a chair across from us. "Alright boys, here is what you need to do. I am going on a trip to see someone and I need you to watch my house. You need to make sure nothing gets stolen by thieves and make sure you feed my cat. He only likes fish, he'll come to you when he wants it or he may get It himself. I'll be back between 5 to 10 days. I've left plenty of money in case you need anything like food or something. And no, that money does not come out of your reward." He said.

We nodded and he stood up. "Alright the money is in a drawer in your room which I will lead to you right now." He said. We stood up and followed him down the hall. We stopped somewhere in the middle of the hallway and he opened a door. We walked in and saw there were two beds and a flat screen TV. There were two dressers and a side table in the middle above two separate wall lights. I smiled, "This is nice." I said. "Are you kidding me, this is awesome."He cheered. I walked in and sat down on one of the beds. It was soft and molded to the shape of my body. "I could sleep right now." I said. I sat up and looked in the side table. The money was there as he promised and Natsu put his bag on the floor next to his bed.

"Alright boys, I'll be going just make sure nothing is stolen from my house." He said and left the room. I looked over at Natsu and he was laying on the bed and kicking his leg in the air. "You having fun." I asked. He looked over at me and nodded. "Yeah, ever since Gajeel went crazy, I haven't slept in a bed so I feels nice you know." He said with a smiled. I sat up and looked at him. "How long has he been like this?" I asked.

"About 2 months maybe." He said. I frowned, "Why haven't you broken up with him yet?" I asked. He sighed, "I've tried but he won't let me leave. If I sneak out he finds me and drags me back. I was lucky to get away today, it may be because you were there but I'm not sure." He answered. "You need to get out of that relationship with him man. What kinda stuff has he done to you?"I asked. Natsu had tears forming in his eyes. "He would yell at me, hit me, throw me into stuff and sometimes rape me." He said softly.

I was boiling mad now, "That bastard is gonna pay." I said. He looked at me and shook his head. "You can't he said if I got help or used my own magic against him he would kill one of my friends." He cried. My eyes widened and I clenched my fists, "Then your not going back to him. Your gonna stay with me until he gets some help." I said. Natsu smiled sadly, "Thank you Gray." He whispered. I smiled and we stood up. "We should head to the living room and started watching his house." I said. Natsu nodded and we left our room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I was think about maybe making a facebook account for my fanfiction account. You know have my followers friend me and I can tell them about future ideas or what stories are being updated that day. I just want to know if you think I should do this. I might do it anyway, but it's nice to know if you would like to know which ones I'm doing and stuff. Please be nice about what you tell me or I'll feel really bad and I take it out on my chapters and make something bad happen. It helps take out my anger. You can review me what you think and I'll tell you guys if I do. **

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It felt good to get that stuff off my chest and tell him. And it also helps to know that I don't have to go back to Gajeel and be a personal punching bag. We walked down the hall and entered the living room. I saw a note on the table and picked it up. "Hey Gray, he left a note." I said. He looked over at me. "What does it say?" He asked curiously.

"_Dear mages,_

_I wanted to let you know that there's a security camera that's set up all over my house. You can see it by changing the channel on the TV's guide to video 7 and you'll see a lot of screens pop up and see every possible entrance to the house. Pay close attention, you never know who or how they will come in." He wrote. _

"Oh alright, I'll get that set up then." He said. He grabbed a remote a turned on the TV, and switched it to video 7. Instantly, dozens of screens with different parts of the house showed up on screen. Even our room is being taped. Must make sure not to do anything that can be used against me. I blushed slightly, I can't think like that, I'm dating Gajeel. I looked over at Gray, Although he is kinda hot and a really nice guy. He looked over at me and I looked back at the screen.

I have stopped loving Gajeel, but that doesn't mean I can go right to Gray. That's not how I roll. I sighed and looked at the screen closely. I see people walking by but nothing out of the ordinary. "Look, I see something." Gray said. We zoomed in and looked to see who it was. When we zoomed in we couldn't really see who it was since they were in all black. "Their heading in through the back we need to stop them." Gray said. I nodded and we headed to the back. We tried to find our way there, so many twists and turns it was hard to get around. We finally got the back and I paled. My body started to shake and I was sweating like crazy. "G-Gajeel." I whispered.

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

I was ticked as shit. He ran away to go on his job. And he brought the ice freak with him, I can't believe him. I cracked my knuckles and looked at the picture of us hanging on the wall. It was a gift he gave me for our 4 month anniverassery. I punched it and glass shaddered everywhere and the picture fell. That picture was stupid anyway. "I'm gonna drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have to, you fire freak of nature." I said.

I walked out the door and headed towards the guild. Since he went on a job Mira should know where he went. I walked in and went up to the bar to see Mira. She turned to me and smile, "Hey Gajeel, what do you need?" She asked nicely. "I need to know where Natsu is heading. I want to know where he is in case he needs help." I said. It was half true I needed to know where he is but was not going to help him. She looked in the job acception binder. "He went on a job to a city outside of Akane. Its to watch over an old guys house for a few days, pays 500,000 jewel." She answered. Damn, 500,000 that's a lot of jewel. He knows how to pick a job, I can tell you that. I nodded and walked out that door. I walked to the train station and bought a train ticket and got onto the train. I sat down and looked out the window.

The train headed off and I watched the scenery go by, all the trees and buildings passing by. It looked beautiful out today, a little too beautiful for my tastes. I growled and looked away and leaned back against the bench. This is gonna be a long ride, I just hope I can stay up until I get there.

Three hours later I arrived at Akane and headed towards a small town on the outskirts. The walk may be awhile since I don't know which one they could be in. I walked for a few miles until I saw a street with tons of big house. I saw a man walking out his house I assume. He was an elderly man in a red suit. He had short gray hair and brown eyes and holding a suit case. "I hope those mages keep my house clean and nothing gets taken." He whispered softly. But thanks to my dragons hearing I could hear clearly what he just said.

He walked past me and headed towards the train station. I smirked, bingo just found the house and with barely any help. I walked over to one of the windows and heard them talking in a room but it was very fuzzy. I walked towards the back of the house so I could try to get Natsu when he least expects it. I walked over to the side door and found the door to be locked, obviously. I looked around for some iron and saw a piece of iron board in the yard next door. I walked over and bit off a piece and another for a snack.

I took the iron piece and ate since I just remembered I always carry a paper clip for this kinda thing. "That was a waste of time." I muttered and grabbed the paper clip out of my pocket. I put it in the key hole and twisted the paper clip around until it clicked. I smirked and opened the door and stepped inside. I looked around since it was really dark. I looked for a light switch but the light had been turned on by someone else and I turned to see Gray and Natsu. Natsu was as pale as a ghost. Gray was looking at me with a shocked look on his face. "G-Gajeel." Natsu whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Gajeel, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked. He smirked, "A little bar maid told me." He said. I stepped back and he stepped forward. I was seriously scared, is he gonna take me back like all those other times. He stepped further again but someone stepped in front of me. I gasped, it was Gray. His bangs were covering his eyes so there was a shadow over them so I can't really tell his facial expression."I will not let you take him back to that death trap you call a home." He growled. He looked up at him and his hair flew out of his face. "Natsu did nothing to you, but you abuse him for no reason except for stupid reasons as far as I can tell." He said.

Gajeel growled and punched Gray with his iron punch. I gasped as he flew across the room. He landed against the wall and slowly stood up. "I'm not scared of you Gajeel, but I am pissed at you. To hurt someone that loved you for any reason is unforgivable." He yelled. Gajeel glared at him and looked at me. I shrieked and hid behind a chair. I peeked up just enough to get an idea what's going on. "Well you should be scared of me because I'm tough enough to kill you just with my fists." He growled.

I gasped, would he seriously kill him for standing up for me. This isn't right; I can't let him take the fall for me. This is my problem, if he wants me he's gonna have to catch me. I stood up straight and proud. "Gajeel, I won't let you take out your anger on him. If you want me this bad." I said with a pause. "You're gonna half to catch me first." I yelled and ran out of the room. "Natsu." Gray yelled to me.

I had to ignore it and keep running at least until were at a safe distance so I could kill him myself. I don't want to kill him, but if I can at least injure him enough that he can't move I can get the police. I looked back to see both Gray and Gajeel coming for me. I didn't plan on Gray coming after me too. I'll have to think of something to keep him out of this.

I stopped in front of a tree and turned around to see Gajeel and Gray had stopped about 3 feet in front of me. "Alright Natsu, this has gone far enough just come with me and I may consider making your punishment gentle." He said. Gray looked at me with concern. I sighed, "No Gajeel, I'm not going." I said confidently but was actually really scared. "Natsu, what are you going to do?" Gray asked. I looked over at him and smiled. I looked back at Gajeel, "I'm gonna fight you Gajeel. If I win I get to go free and we're broken up. But if you win, I stay with you and never see my friends again." I said. He smirked, "That's a very tempting offer." He said.

He thought for a moment and came at me. "Shit." I muttered and moved out of the way. He looked over at me; I raised my fists and ran at him. I punched him in the face and he flew back into the tree and fell to the ground. I gasped as I remembered how I was always thrown around by him. This is no better than when he abused me. But I have a reason, my freedom. He got back up and punched me in the gut with his iron punch. I grunted and flew up into the air. I came back down but I was hit again mid air by another iron punch.

I flew back into a tree. I hit branch after branch until my legs hung on a branch and I was upside down. I opened my eyes to see him running at me. I flipped up and landed feet first on the branch. I took a deep breath and put my hands to my mouth. "**FIRE DRAGON ROAR~**." I yelled. Fire came from my mouth and hit Gajeel and he flew into the air and fell to the ground covered in ash and a few burns on his face. "I never would have thought you would use your fire on me since what I told you almost 3 months ago." He said. I was breathing heavily and tried to stay standing. "Natsu let me help you." Gray yelled.

"No, this is my fight. Stay out of it, you go back to the house and make sure nothing is stolen." I yelled. He didn't move for a moment but nodded and ran back towards the house. Gajeel came at me and twisted my arm behind my back. I cried out in pain and he just smirked. "Just give up and come home where you belong." He said. "N-Never." I whispered. He kicked the back of my leg and I fell to the ground. He towered over me and held me down. I took a deep breath and concentrated on my fire.

My body started to burst in flames and Gajeel grunted in how hot his iron was starting to get. "What are you doing?" He yelled. I screamed and my flames grew larger and more intense. He growled and I screamed louder as my rage grew larger. Soon it became too much for Gajeel and he flew off of me and landed on the ground unconscious and burned in some places. I tried to get my breathing under control and looked over at Gajeel. I picked him up and headed over towards the jail near the house. I put his arm around my shoulder and started on my way towards the jail.

When we passed the house Gray looked out the window and gave me a thumbs up and a smile. That means good job and I knew you could do it which really made me happy. I walked into the jail and some police men came up to me. "What happened?" One officer asked me. I looked at them and sighed. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. This" I said while pointing to Gajeel. "Is Gajeel Redfox. He is now my ex boyfriend and was my abuser. I wanted to know if he could get jail time and if I could get a restraining order." I said.

One officer said something to the other and looked back at me. "Do you have any proof of the abuse?" The officer asked. "Yes, I have scars, from when he's beaten me and glass in my head and back. Also, he has raped me a few times so I'm sure there are scars somewhere there and on my waist." I said. They nodded and checked everywhere except my ass because I wouldn't let them because you know. That's my ass and I don't want any person to look at it.

"Alright, we'll lock him up and he should be in there for 4-5 years with a 300,000 jewel bail." He said. I nodded, "Thank you, do you know where I can go to get a restraining order?" I asked. The officer handed me a card. "Here, call her and she'll get you an order fast." He said. I nodded, "Thank you so much." I said and walked out of the building.

I walked into the house we were watching but was then tackled to the ground by, Gray. I raised an eyebrow. "Miss me so much you had to glomp me." I said. He chuckled, "I thought he was going to win for a minute and I would lose you." He said. He covered his mouth and blushed. Did I just hear that right? He doesn't want to lose me. I smiled, "I wasn't going to lose to him. I've beaten him plenty times so it wasn't too hard. Now he's in jail and I'm gonna get a restraining order." I said. He smiled, "Thank god." He said.

He sat up and looked down at me. "Um, can we get up now?" I asked. He smirked, "Aww, I was just getting comfortable." He said. He stood up and gave me a hand. I stood up and we walked into the living room and watched the screens to make sure no one was coming in or going out. I looked over at Gray, he's been such a great help to me. If he wasn't with me, I don't know if I could have made it here by myself with Gajeel immediately sending me back. I smiled, my life should be going back to a somewhat normal. But, I can live with that as long as I have my friends and Gray I'll be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

That night we took turns watching the monitor to watch for thieves. I decided to go first since Gray was tired already. What I want to know is why am I not tired after I just fought a guy and dragged him a couple blocks to a jail. I watched the screen carefully and I could tell you this was a snooze fest and a half. It was so BORING. I sighed and looked at Gray. He was in a peaceful sleep and I smiled slighty. Knowing that I have to wake him soon made me happy inside so that I can sleep. I sighed and watched the screen closely and careful.

Two hours later Gray woke up and stretched his arms. "Hey man, you look beat." He said sleepily. "Thanks, I haven't noticed." I said sarcastically. He got out of bed and walked over to me. He put his arm on my shoulder and leaned on me. "You should get some sleep Natsu. I'll cover for you." He offered. I sighed, "Maybe your right, I need sleep before I start hallucinating." I said. I stood up and walked over to my bed and sat down. I yawned, "Night Gray, see you in a few hours." I said and fell asleep.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I smiled as he got into bed. I sat down in the chair he was just in and watched the screen carefully. Everything seemed fine from what I saw. But then I saw something near the window from the back of the house. I stood up and ran to the back of the house. I saw someone sneaking in through the window and I stretched my left arm forward and my right arm at my head. "ICE MAKE – CANNON." I yelled. An ice cannon materialized and I fired at the man and he flew out the window and crashed into the other yard. He slowly stood up and ran away from here. I smiled and turned around to see Natsu standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "What are you doing out of bed?" I asked. He glared at me, "You should have woken me up. We're on this job together, so we act as a team." He complained. I walked towards him and sighed, "You had just fallen asleep, you need rest. Besides, I got him didn't I?" I said. His frown deepened, "What if you hadn't? What if he was stronger that you and he managed to get in and take something? We would have failed our job and made Fairy Tail look bad. You need to care a little less about me and more about the job at hand." He lectured. I sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't wake you." I said. He smiled slighty, "I accept your apology now lets get back to the room so we can watch out for me people." He said happily. I smiled and grabbed his arm and we walked back to the room.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Gray can be very idiotic with some things that may seem like no big deal but they are a big deal. If we ruin the good name of Fairy Tail we are responsible for not getting jobs in the guild and everyone goes broke. There's more to it than that but I don't feel like explaining all of it. We walked into the room and I sat down on the bed. I looked over at the screen to see Gray sitting in front of it, watching carefully for thieves. I smiled, Gray is very focused when it comes to his job. He stops at nothing to accomplish it. I stood up and walked over to him, I sat down next to him and he looked at me. "What's up?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I couldn't sleep, plus I wanted to help since I was asleep last time and missed all the action." I answered honestly. He nodded and we watched the screen carefully for anyone walking by.

About an hour later my eyes started to get heavy. They would close but I would always force them back open again. I yawned slightly and sighed. Gray was getting tired too, we haven't seen anyone for about an hour. No one was out at all and I was thinking about hitting the hay and watching the screens tomorrow morning. My eyes fluttered closed again, not able to stay open any longer and they closed shut and I slid my head onto Gray's shoulder. Gray was oblivious to that I was asleep on his shoulder.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

My shoulder feels unusually heavy right now. I looked over to see Natsu was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, he looks so cute when he's asleep. I put my arm around him and he put his head on my chest. I rubbed his side and looked at the screen. I looked down at the remote and saw something I did not see earlier. There was an alarm set button. I picked up the remote and pushed that button and some options came up. There was an alarm switch option, a volume option and what to look out for. I turned the alarm on and turned the volume up most of the way and switched it to thief setting. Soon, the screens went on the lookout for thieves and I sighed. I put my head on Natsu's and closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I woke up to a very firm pillow. Wait, pillow. I looked up to see Gray sleeping on me. And I'm sleeping on him. Oh my god, what is he going to say when he wakes up. I looked at the clock on the screen; it was about 8:20am. I sighed and looked back at Gray. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. I smiled, when Gajeel held me like this. It never felt as right as it does with Gray.

I heard a groan coming from Gray and he slowly opened his eyes. He looks so cute when he's sleepy. He looked down at me and smiled. "You seemed to think I was a pillow last night ha." He smirked. I blushed, "Sorry about that, I was exhausted." I said. He chuckled, "Don't sweat it, I was quite comfortable." He said. I smiled and sat up completely. I looked at the screen, "Do you think anyone got in last night?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, I found an alarm that goes off when a thief is detected." He answered. "Cool that should come in handy. What's this thing called anyway?" I asked. He looked down at the box, "It's called Camera Motion." He said. I took out my phone and looked it up. "It says I can download the app and it can go off on my phone." I said. Gray smiled, "That's a good idea, download it and we can head out for a little bit." He said. I nodded and downloaded the app.

"Alright now that we have the app, what should we do?" I asked. He thought for a minute when an idea hit. "We can head to the market. It's said they have some great stuff to sell." He said. I nodded, "Sounds fun." I said. "Maybe we should change our clothes." I added. He nodded and we got up and went over to the bags we brought. I went in my bag and grabbed a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

Since we're here for a watch over mission, we need to blend in as locals. I stood up and turned to head to the bathroom to see Gray was already in his boxers. I sighed and shook my head and walked out of the room. His stripping habit comes in handy, but is also a slight pain. I just hope he doesn't strip when we go to the market. I walked into the bathroom and placed my clothes on the little table that was there. I took off my vest and saw some of the scars Gajeel had left me on several occasions. I sighed and out on the red shirt. Then I took off my pants/skirt whatever the hell it is. (A/N I have absolutely no idea which one it is.)

I put on my jeans and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing my muffler at the moment. I'm afraid if I wear it out, someone will recognize me and know we're here on a mission. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and knocked on our door. I don't want to walk in on Gray that could make things awkward. "Come in." Gray said. I opened the door and saw Gray was sitting on his bed without a shirt. Typical Gray.

I walked over to my bag and put my muffler in it. Gray saw this and stood up; he grabbed my muffler, now I was confused. "Gray, what are you doing with my muffler?" I asked. He wrapped it around my neck and I gasped. "You need to wear; it's not like you not to wear something important to you." He said. I reached up and touched my muffler. "I know but someone may recognize me with my muffler on. I don't want anyone knowing we're here on a job." I said. He sighed, "Still, you have to wear it, and you need to keep Igneel close to you." He said. I had tears forming in my eyes. "Igneel." I whispered. I grabbed the muffler that's around my neck tightly. "Your right, it's my muffler, and I can wear it if I want to." I said. He smiled and leaned in to me. "Besides it looks sexy on you." He whispered. I felt my face heat up and a chill run down my spine.

He stood up straight and walked over to the draw in between our beds. He took out a few jewels and put them in his pocket. "Alright let's head out. There's a market calling our name." He said. I chuckled, "I don't think the market would be calling my name unless it wants its ass kicked." I said. Gray chuckled, "That is very true." He said. We walked out of the room and I put my phone in my pocket. We walked out of the house and headed towards the market.

We walked down the aisles of the market. Everyone was really nice and had such nice things to sell. Up ahead I saw a stand with a woman and some small children. They had some things to sell as well. But something caught my eye on her stand. There was a gun, but not any kind of gun. A special magic gun, I've heard there are some guns that any magical wizard can use. "Gray, I see something." I said. I pointed to the stand and we walked over. The woman looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Boys, did you see something you would like?" She asked.

I smiled and picked up the gun. Gray looked at me with confusion. "Why did you need a gun?" He asked. "It's not just any gun. It can channel magical energy in your body and make small but powerful bullets at their targets. Just think I can use this for my fire and make it less destructive." I explained. He smiled, "That's cool, how much is it?" He asked. "It's 30,000 jewel." The woman said. I looked at Gray; he grabbed some jewel from his pocket and paid for the gun. "Thank you boys." She said. I nodded my head and we walked off. I put the gun in my pocket and I heard them talking thanks to my dragons hearing. "Momma, we got food money right." One of the children said.

She smiled, "Yes, we do thanks to those boys." She said. I smiled, we helped someone in need. Gray looked at me, "What are you smiling at?" He asked. I chuckled, "Nothin." I said. We walked around for a few more aisles when I heard my phone go off. Gray looked at me, "We need to go." He said. He grabbed my hand and we ran towards the house as quick as possible. When we got their someone was trying to get in through the window. When we got close enough I couldn't believe it. It was Gajeel, again. "Gajeel, how the hell did you get out of jail?" I yelled.

He turned to me and smirked. He got out of the window and came towards me. "I got bailed out by a friend. Now, let's say we go home and forget all this happened." He said. I backed up, "I won the fight, so we broke up and you have to leave me alone." I said. He smirked, "Did you really think I would listen that easy?" He said. My heart was pounding in my chest so fast. I gasped as I remembered something. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gun we bought at the market. Gajeel was surprised that I would pull a gun out and point it at him.

"You don't have the guts to shot me." He said. My hand shook like crazy but I knew it had to be done. "I will shot you Gajeel if I have to get you to leave me alone." I said. Gray stood in the background in utter silence. "You're bullets can't hurt me remember. I eat iron so it won't affect me." He said. I smirked, "That's where you're wrong Gajeel. This is a magical gun that makes my magic into a powerful bullet." I said. His face stiffened at that. "You still can't do it. I know you, your too soft to do something like that." He said.

I bit my lip and shut my eyes. My eyes sting from the tears that are threatening to spill. I lowered the gun and I heard Gajeel laugh. "I knew you can't do it, you're just a wimp. No wonder Igneel left you." He said. I suddenly snapped, I opened my eyes and quickly raised my gun and shot him. His eyes widened and he flew across the yard and landed on his back. I lowered my arm and fell to my knees. I put my head in my hands.

"What have I done? I whispered. I let my tears fall now, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I yelled. I got up and ran over to Gajeel. He was pale and not breathing. I felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. I took a deep breath and put my hands on his chest. "No, please come back Gajeel." I said. I squeezed my fists into his shirt and blood got onto my hands. Gray pulled me away from him and pulled me into the air. "Natsu, you need to calm down." He yelled. I took a deep breath and he let me down. I turned to him and put my head in his chest. "This is all my fault." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys I just made a twitter account instead of a facebook account so if you want you can follow me. I'm abridgedkuriboh with the same profile picture as I do on here. I hope to see you guys following me for sneak peeks at new stories and chapter updates. _

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I can't believe he actually went and shot him. It shocked me as much as it shocked himself. I picked him up and he cried into my chest. "Natsu we need to call a doctor." I said. He nodded and let go. He walked over to Gajeel and kneeled down next to him. He grabbed his hand and I ran in to call an ambulance. I grabbed my cell phone and ran back outside. I dialed 911 and I waited for an answer.

"_911 what is your emergency?" She asked. _

"My friend accidentally shot his ex boyfriends please we need help." I said.

"_Please sir calm down help will be there in a moment." She said. _

"Thank you." I said.

She hung up and so did I. I ran over to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be here in a minute." I said. "We may not have a minute." He said. He squeezed Gajeel's hand and cried. I ran inside to look for something that could save him. I ran through the hallway until I reached the bathroom and looked around for something to use. I couldn't find anything to use to help Gajeel. I heard sirens and magical energy. "The ambulance." I said. I ran out of the bathroom and headed for the backyard.

When I got to the backyard there were healers trying to get Gajeel stable until they got to the hospital. I ran up to Natsu who was talking to an officer. "He got me upset and he hit a nerve so strong I snapped and shot him. I didn't want to I just did." He said. The officer nodded and wrote something down. "So, it seems Gajeel was trying to take you back to a house where he would beat you and continue to date as if nothing happened. Well then it was self defense." He said. I smiled, that means he won't go to jail for this. Natsu looked down at the ground, "Am I allowed to visit him while he's there?" He asked.

The officer nodded, "Of course you can just don't make too stressed out." He said. We nodded and he left for his cop car and they took him away. Natsu was quiet as he walked inside the house. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink. He was scrubbing his hand rather rough. "It won't come off." He said. I looked at his hands, they were clean. "What won't come off?" I asked. "T-The blood. I can't get the blood off my hands." He said. "Natsu all the blood is gone." I said. He looked at me with tears running down his face. "I mean the blood on my hands. If I kill him then I'm a murderer. That's too much for me to handle." He cried.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Natsu you need to believe in him and he will pull through." I said. He stopped scrubbing his hands and looked at me. "Remember I thought I killed my teacher Ur so I know how you feel. She is still alive in the ocean watching over us." I said. He turned the water off and hugged my chest. "You're right Gray. You're absolutely right. I need to believe in him and make sure he lives." He cried. I smiled slightly and ran my fingers through his hair. "Just believe Natsu." I whispered. I took him to our room and sat him down on his bed. He lied down and put his head in m lap.

I ran my fingers through his hair to try to calm him down. I soon heard light snores and looked down to see Natsu had fallen asleep. I sighed and moved slowly and laid his head on the bed. I walked over to my bed and decided to follow his idea and decided to get some rest as well.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes to see black eyes staring back at me. My eyes widened and I pushed my head back into the pillow. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. He chuckled and I could have sworn I smelled alcohol. "Natsu, have you been drinking?" I asked. He tapped his finger to his chin. "I think so, I lost count after 4." He said. "Natsu, you can't drink away your troubles now get off of me." I said. He frowned, "Why are you gonna leave me too?" He asked. He had tears forming in his eyes and I frowned. "Natsu, I'm not gonna leave." I said.

He closed his eyes, "I don't believe you. Everyone in my life has left me in some way. I don't want to lose anyone else." He cried. He put his head on my chest and I was silent. "Natsu, I promise you that I will never leave you in anyway." I said truthfully. He looked up at me with tears running down his face. "Do you really mean it?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled big and hugged me tight. He let me go and kissed my cheek.

It felt like electricity was shot threw my cheek when his lips hit my cheek. He pulled away and smiled, "Thanks Gray. That means a lot." He said and got off of me. He went over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes and left the room.

I took a deep breath, did that really just happen? I sighed and sat up quickly. I looked at the clock to see it was 8:30 am. At least he woke me up at a reasonable time. I put my legs over the bed and stood up from the bed. I walked over to my dresser and took out a change of clothes. I picked a blue t-shirt and some jeans. I heard the door open and I turned to see Natsu and I dropped my clothes on the floor and my mouth was wide open.

"Gray are you ok?" He asked. My heart was beating fast and my face started to feel hot and my pants felt usually tight. "Gray are you feelin ok? Your face is red are you sick?"He asked. He walked over to me and I back up till my back hit the wall. I can't believe Natsu is wearing that. He was wearing leather pants, a skin tight black shirt, black boots and sunglasses on his head. "Gray, what's wrong with you?" He asked. "N-Natsu if you don't back away I don't know what will happen." I said shakily. He looked confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked. He got closer and leaned closer to me, we were close too close. "Natsu please." I whispered.

He looked at me and tiled his head. I couldn't take it anymore, he was practically asking for it. I leaned in and our lips connected. His eyes widened and slowly began to close. I bit his lip and he gasped, I used this opportunity to deepen the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he moaned slightly. He tasted like whiskey a little bit, probably since he had some to drink earlier. I pulled away and he was just in his own little world right now.

My breathing was heavy as well was his. His face was flushed and he was blushing dark red. He backed up and sat down on my bed. "Wow, Gray that was." He couldn't even complete his sentence. I sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee. "Sorry, about that." I said. He looked over at me and smile. "Don't be Gray. Do you know how long I've been dreaming of that?" He said. I blushed and he chuckled. "Come on get dressed, we need to check on Gajeel." He said. I nodded and we stood up. He crouched down and grabbed my clothes and I noticed how good his ass looked. I shook my head, I can't think like that right now.

He handed me my clothes and I left the room. I walked down the hall and walked into the 2nd door on the right. I placed my clothes on the side table and took of my shirt and replaced it with my blue t-shirt. I put on my jeans since I wasn't wearing any pants and put on my sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror and fixed my hair. When I was satisfied I walked out of the room and headed down the hall to our room. I walked into the room and saw Natsu was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "Oh great your back, now we can head out." He said. I nodded and he stood up. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

When we got to the hospital I could feel Natsu shaking next to me. I don't know if it was nervousness or excitement. I looked over at him and frowned, "Natsu, are you alright?" I asked. He looked up at me and sighed, "I'm just nervous that Gajeel will never accept my apology." He said. I put my arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Don't worry Natsu; I'm sure he'll accept your apology. He'd have to be a fool not to." I said. He looked down and nodded, "You're right, I'm sure he'll accept my apology. But, maybe I should get him something, you know as a peace offering."He said. I nodded, "That would be a nice thing to do." I said.

We walked into the hospital and walked over to the gift shop and walked inside. I and Natsu walked around for the perfect gift to get Gajeel. Natsu stopped right in his tracks when he saw something that he thought was absolutely perfect. He picked it up and gasped in delight. "It's perfect." He said. I smiled and he closed the box that came with it and we walked up to the counter. I grabbed a card, in case Gajeel isn't awake when we see him, it would be nice for him to know who gave the present to him.

Natsu put the present on the counter and I placed the card over it. The clerk scanned the items and we handed her the money. She gave us a receipt and we walked out of the gift shop and headed to the front desk. We walked up to the desk and the woman was sitting in the chair with her feet up, reading a magazine and chewing gum. She looked up at us and her eyes almost freaking popped out of her head. "Why hello there what can I do for you?" She asked. She placed her hands under her chin and looked at Natsu. I growled the nerve of this bitch. "We need to know where my friend Gajeel is." Natsu said to her. She looked him up and down, "Well Hun let me look him up and I'll tell you in a second." She said.

Natsu nodded and she went over to her computer. "Natsu you do know she was flirty with you right." I said. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "She was." He said. "Yeah, she was totally flirting with you." I said. He shook his head, "Well it doesn't matter because I have you and that's all that matters." He said. Before I could answer the woman came back over and handed her some slips of paper. "Here you are Hun, take the elevator up 4 floors and take a right till you reach that number. Your friend should be in that room." She said.

Natsu looked at the number and nodded. "Thank you so much." He said and we headed to the elevator. I noticed that the second piece of paper had numbers on it and I was boiling mad now. "Hey Natsu, what's the other paper?" I asked. He looked down at the slips of paper and separated them to find another slip of paper. He took it in his other hand and read it over, "I think it's her phone number." He said. He shook his hand and used his fire to burn it to a crisp. I smirked knowing that he doesn't give a crap about her.

The door to the elevator rung and we walked out and headed took a right. "What room number is he in?" I asked. He looked down at the piece of paper he still had left. "It say room 423. That should be easy." He said. I nodded and we looked around for said number. We walked all the way down the hall to the last room and saw that it was indeed number 423. "Alright Natsu, are you ready?" I asked. He nodded and we walked inside the room. Natsu dropped his gift on the ground and my jaw hit the floor. "He He's gone." I said.

Natsu dropped to his knees, "How? HOW THE HELL DID HE GET OUT ALREADY?" He yelled. Natsu put his hands on the floor and looked down on the floor. His sunglasses fell to the floor and his bangs covered his eyes leaving a dark shadow. "This can't be happening Gray. He needs to be here to get better." He said. I kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Natsu…We'll find him I promise." I said. He looked up at me and nodded. I placed my forehead against his and looked him in the eye. "I will not break this promise to you Natsu." I whispered. His face started to heat up and I moved back. "Gray, I believe in you but we need to go back to the mansion. The job comes first." He said.

He stood up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped pulled me up. "Thanks." I said. He picked up his gifts and I got a good look at his ass again and let me tell you, awesome view. Natsu grabbed my hand and we walked back to the elevator. I hit the down button and Natsu looked down at his gifts and frowned. I sighed and put my arm around his waist. "Don't worry Natsu, we'll find him." I said. He looked up at me and smiled, "I now I just really wanted to apologize to him." He said.

I sighed, "I know you didn't but you will once we get him back." I said. He smiled, "I know I just want him to be safe." He said. We walked into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. The ride down was short and quiet, and it was a good silence. The doors opened and we walked out and headed for the door. The woman at the front desk winked at Natsu and he just put his sunglasses on and ignored her. I smirked and put my arm around his waist and we walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I can't believe Gajeel would be so stupid as to leave the hospital in his condition. It just pisses me off to know that he would risk his health for something so stupid. We turned a corner and headed down the street. "Gray, I hope he's alright." I said. He looked down at me and smiled slightly. "I'm sure we'll find him soon and we'll make sure he gets plenty of rest." He said. I smiled; Gray knows exactly what to say to me. We walked closer to an alley way and I started to feel a familiar magical energy source.

Something grabbed my arm and I shrieked as I was pulled into the alley. When I stopped I was turned to see Gajeel holding onto my wrist. "Gajeel." I said. He smirked, "Hello pinky." He said. "GRAY." I yelled. He turned me around and placed a knife to my neck. I lifted my head a little bit so it wasn't so close to my neck. Oh my god, is he gonna kill me for almost killing him. "GRAY." I screamed in a panic. I heard footsteps coming towards the alley way and I saw Gray heading my way. "NATSU." He yelled out to me. He stopped 3 feet in front of me and I was really scared. "Alright Ice boy now that you're here I have an offer for you." He said.

Gray looked at me and I was starting to shake slightly. "Please Gray. You have to help me." I said. He looked like he was in a tight spot. "Alright what do you want Gajeel?" He asked. Gajeel smirked, "You let me have Natsu and we can go home and you never talk to him again and Natsu gets to live." He said. My eyes widened and I looked back at Gray. "Gray don't do it." I said. He looked back at me; I had tears running down my face. "I can't live without you. And I don't want to live a life with him. Please don't accept his offer." I cried.

His eyes showed disbelief but this is the only way I'll be happy. "Why have you been hurting Natsu in the first place?" Gray asked. Gajeel growled, "I have a perfectly good reason why he deserves his punishment." He said. The knife at my neck began to shake slightly and I was getting nervous he would cut me. "This punk deserves to be punished because his fucking cat stole Lily from me." He yelled. I raised an eyebrow and Gray looked ready to explode. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Gray said. Gajeel looked down at me and I was shaking. "That doesn't matter it was still his cat that stole Lily from me. And he deserves his eternal punishment." He said.

"Gray don't accept the offer. I would rather die than go with him." I said. Gray gasped and looked at me. I had tears running down my face and my bangs covered my eyes. "Please reject it, please Gray." I whispered. He clenched his fists until they were pure white. "THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU DIE."He yelled. I looked up at him, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER, BUT I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GO BACK TO HIM GRAY." I yelled. He looked down at the ground punched the wall next to him.

"Please Gajeel there has to be another way for this to work." He said. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders which brought the blade closer to my neck. "I have one more choice for you, just because I'm feeling generous today." He said. Gray looked back at him and stood up straight. "Alright how about this, you kill Happy and everyone goes home free." He said. My eyes widened and my tears fell faster. "NO, I WILL NOT KILL HAPPY HE'S LIKE A SON TO ME." I yelled. "Gajeel I cannot kill one of my own family." He said.

"Well then I guess pinky dies then." He said. I hung my head, "Gray, before I die I just want you to know that I will always love you and that I'll be waiting for you on the other side." I cried. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I won't let you die Natsu, I'll figure something out." He said. "ALRIGHT PINKY TIME TO-." He gasped and the knife fell to the ground. I gasped and he fell to the ground while I fell to the ground but not before Gray caught me. "What happened?" I said. I hugged Gray close and he held me close so that he could protect me.

I looked back at Gajeel to see he was stabbed in the chest. I looked up to see someone I almost hadn't expected. "Erza." We said in unison. She looked up at us and had tears running down her face. "I can't believe he would kill his own guild member, not to mention his boyfriend." She cried. I wanted to tell her we broke up but I think I'll tell her when she calms down. Gray stood up and helped me up. Gray looked at me and lifted my chin. "Natsu, he cut you, but it's not too deep. We need to get back to the house and patch you up." He said. I nodded and he grabbed my hand. "Wait you two." She said.

We stopped and turned around. "You cannot leave him here on the ground. We must take him to the hospital." She said. We nodded and Gray and Erza each grabbed an arm and we walked back to the hospital. When we got there a doctor ran up to us and quickly took Gajeel away and I hugged Gray close. I turned to Erza and wiped my tears, "I would have died if you hadn't been there Erza. Thank you so much." I cried. She smiled and hugged me tight. "It is my pleasure. I just wish our reunion would have been on better circumstances."She said.

"I agree." Gray said. A doctor walked up to us and we turned to her. "Your friend isn't looking good, but if any changes happen we'll let you know right away." She said. "Thank you." Erza said. "Personally I want him to die." I said. Gray looked back at me, "I mean yeah I did love him at one point but he went too far with trying to kill me." I said. Gray put his arm around me and sighed, "Yeah, he did go too far that time." He said.

"By the way Natsu you look nice today." She said. I blushed, "Thanks Erza" I said. She smiled and looked at us. "So, what's this?" She asked referring to Gray having his arm around me. "Yeah, I was gonna correct you earlier but I wanted to wait when you calmed down. I'll explain everything when we get back to the house." I said. She nodded and we left the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! My facebook account is a go so you can look me up. Theabridged Kuriboh is now on facebook but please tell me your friending me because I don't want to friend a total stranger to my stories and they see what I post and they "What the hell is this chick talking about?" LOL!**_

_**(Nastu's POV)**_

When we got back to the house we all sat down in the living room. I made sure to turn on the TV and make sure the screens were on screen so we could keep watch as well. "Alright, are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Erza asked. I looked over at Gray and he just sighed. "Yeah, but it's a pretty bad story so I may cry." I said. I began to tell her the story of me and Gajeel and even me and Gray.

"So he abused you because Happy took Lily away from him?" Erza asked. I nodded, "And I already know he tried to kill you, but what shocked me was that you and Gray got together in that whole mash up of insanity." She said. I blushed and Gray put his arm around me. "Yep, that's just how love works." Gray said. Erza smiled, "Well I'm happy for you guys on that. But, we still have the Gajeel problem. How do we get him to leave you alone?" She said. I looked down at my hands as I clenched them into fists. "We have to figure out a way for him to leave me alone without being able to escape." I said. "Well then I guess jail is out of the question." Gray said.

"That would have been a stupid option since he would have eaten the bars and escaped." I said. "Maybe master knows a way to lock him up without him escaping and coming after you." Erza said. "We would love to go with you but we have a job to do and we can't just leave Erza. We have to wait here until the resident comes back." I said. She nodded, "Well then I guess I can go back and tell him." She said. "Alright, but make sure it's in private. Natsu probably doesn't want to the whole guild in a rampage." Gray said.

Erza smiled, "Of course, I would want the whole guild to freak out over this." Erza said. She stood up and turned around to look at the screen. "By the way, you're getting 500,000 jewel for watching a screen and beating people up who dare enter." She said. She turned back to us and smirked, "You lucky bastards." She said. I chuckled and she walked to the door and walked out.

I turned back to Gray who was watching the screen. "I hope Gajeel actually stays put this time." I sighed. "I don't think I can take another life or death experience." I said. He looked back at me and frowned. "I don't want to see you in that type of situation either Natsu so you have to promise me. That you will stay by my side everywhere we go." He said. He grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers. "Please Natsu; I don't think I can go on without you need to promise me." He said.

A tear escaped from my eyes and I smiled, "Of course I promise, but I'm not going in with you in the bathroom. At least until I'm ready anyway." I said. He chuckled, "Of course." He said. I looked back at the screen and saw that there was no one around. I sighed, "You know this job pays a lot but it boring as crap." I said. Gray chuckled and put his head on my shoulder. "I know, but the money is totally worth it." He said. I smiled, "That's true but does it have to be so boring?" I groaned. "Unfortunately yes, unless we make our own fun." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously. "Well we could go out somewhere, or we could play a game." He said. I sighed in relief, I thought for a moment that he was referring to, ya know. I blushed, "Yeah, we could do that." I said. He saw that I was distraught, "What's wrong Natsu?" He asked. I shook my head, "It nothing really." I said. He frowned; I know he didn't believe me. "Ok, I'll tell you just stop looking at me like that." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought when you said "fun", you were referring to sex because Gajeel said that when we first had sex." I said. Gray was blushing like a tomato and no I regret saying that. "Well uh, I wasn't expecting that. It's not I like don't want to have sex with you. Not that I want to right now or anything." He smacked his forehead. "Let's just stop while we're ahead." I said. Gray rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the camera. "Ah shit, they got that on camera." Gray said.

I paled and looked at me hand, "Do you think I could get away with smashing that camera?" I asked. "No, not really." He said. I blushed and looked down at the ground, "Well this is awkward." I said. "Let's just go and get a game or something and forget this happened." Gray said and ran out of the room to go find a game. I smiled and shook my head, we are a hilarious couple. I walked out of the room and tried to forget the events that had just occurred a few moments ago.

I walked into a room and found a few older games that I have never heard of and grabbed the coolest one I could find. I walked out of the room and looked up and down the halls for Gray. I saw an open door and I walked over to it slowly and peeked inside. I see Gray looking in the closet, probably looking for a game for us to play. "Gray, I found a game for us to play." I announced. "Alright, hold on." He said. He came out of the closet and I saw he was only in his underwear.

"Gray, you were doing so well with the stripping habit. Now, you've gone and stripped again."I said. He looked down and stomped his foot into the carpet, "Damn it to hell." He said. "Just give me a minute and I'll come out." He said. I nodded and walked out of the room and headed to the living room and set the game down on the table. I opened the box and began taking out the pieces and started to read over the instructions to figure out how the hell to play this thing.

Soon after Gray came back out, completely clothed and sat down next to me. "Alright what do I have to do?" He asked. I told him what to do and he nodded. "Weirdest game ever." He said. "Agreed, now let's get started." I said. We choose our player and the game began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, what's up? If you love Natsu X Gray, go to my fairy tail one shot story and go to the 2 stories I have for them so far and tell me what you think. I really love the one shot's I wrote, although not really lovin the 3****rd**** one. Oh well, I love to hear from you guys so I recommend my fairy tail one shot story and tell me what you think. See me on Facebook or Twitter and you see what I'm gonna update and maybe some sneak peeks of new stories. I can't wait to "see" you guys there.**

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I can't believe Gajeel would do this and to Natsu no less. I sighed; the most surprising things are always hidden. I walked off the train and headed towards the guild. I just hope Natsu and Gray will be ok. I looked around; I have this weird feeling I'm being watched. I shrugged it off and continued on my way to the guild. What I did not know was that there was someone watching me from the rooftop of the buildings.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We finished the game and it was actually kinda fun. We had to figure out how to play correctly about 3 times but it was fun to see Natsu reactions. "Alright, I'm gonna put this away and I'm heading to bed." Natsu said. He closed the lid and walked out of the room. I looked back at the screen; there still hasn't been a single person besides Gajeel that has tried to sneak in, well lately anyway. Maybe word got out that we were watching over the house and no one dares to come and try anything.

I smiled, at least this job is easier than I expected. We just have to sit here and watch the house and hope we don't get killed in the process. "You know I haven't seen that cat anywhere." I said to myself. I walked out of the room and went to find Natsu. I'm sure he'll know how to find the cat. I walked into the room he was in to get the game and saw him placing the game back on the shelf. "Hey Natsu?" I called. He jumped and quickly placed the game on the shelf.

"What's up?" He asked. "I need your help trying to find the cat that's supposed to be here." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, I can help. If he's anything like Happy he'll come out with fish." He said. I nodded and we left for the kitchen to grab a fish. Natsu grabbed it since I don't like touching fish that much. We walked around the mansion, in search for this mystery cat. We walked up and down hallways for about a half an hour and I was getting annoying. "This is getting ridiculous. Where the hell is this cat?" I said.

Natsu sighed and he stopped in his tracks. "I'm exhausted." He complained. He leaned against the wall and slid down and sat down on the floor. I kneeled down next to him and he out his head on my shoulder. "Natsu don't fall asleep yet." I said. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "At least wait until we get back to the room." I said. He nodded and I helped him up. I heard a meow and I knew it was the cat. "Natsu, I'll be right back, you just sit there and I'll get the cat his food." I said. I took the fish from his hand and ran into the bedroom down the hall.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I walked into the guild hall and looked around. "Erza welcome back from your job." Lucy called. I smiled, "thank you Lucy, do you know where master Macorov is?" I asked. She tapped her chin, lost in thought. "I think he's in his office. If not he went out which is highly unlikely." She answered. I nodded, "Thank you Lucy." I said. She bowed and I walked over to Master's office. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." He called to me. I reached for the door knob and opened the door.

"Oh Erza, welcome back from your job. I hope it was a success." He said. "Yes, my Master, my job was a success. But, that's not why I'm here." I said. Master looked at me with curiosity. "What's the problem, Erza?" He asked. I sighed, "I have a situation and it involves Natsu, Gajeel and Gray." I said. Master was completely listening at this point. "What's going on?" He asked. "Natsu was being abused by Gajeel when they were dating. And when Gray got involved to protect Natsu, Gajeel was try to kidnap Natsu.

But, the very last attempt to date is that he almost killed Natsu, but I stepped in and stopped him by puncturing him in the chest. We have no information on his condition as of yet." I explained. Master was furious, "How dare he? Those boys are my children and he is one as well. He should respect his guild mates and his boyfriend." Master implied angrily. "Actually Natsu is dating Gray now." I corrected.

"Oh well good for them but that doesn't matter. We need to stop Gajeel before this goes out of hand." He said. I sighed, "I know that Master, that's why I came to you." I said. He sat down on the desk, cross legged with his staff in hand. "What is it you need me to do?" He asked.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

What's taking Gray so long? I slowly got to my feet and leaned against the wall. I slowly made my way over to the bedroom that Gray went into. Every step I took felt like a mile, my breathing was heavy and my legs are weak. I just want to lie down and go to sleep right now. I finally reached the door way and I looked in through the doorway. I see Gray sitting on the bed, petting the brown and black cat. "Gray." I said. He looked up and frowned. "Sorry Natsu, it's just that this cat started to purr on me and I could get him to leave me alone. When I touched him to talk him off he would hiss at me." He explained.

I sighed, "Just pick it up and ignore the hissing or I'm leaving you here." I said. He quickly picked up the cat and put him next to him and jumped off the bed. "Alright, time to get you to bed." He said. I nodded and he held my arm and we walked back to the room.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Natsu must have been more exhausted then I thought. He's practically falling asleep on me. We walked into the bedroom and I walked him over to his bed. He sat down on his bed and smiled. "Thanks Gray, if I left without you I may have passed out in the hallway." He said truthfully. I smiled, "No problem. And if you hadn't walked all the way to the room, I wouldn't have been able to get free of that cat." I said. He smiled and I walked over to the window to close the curtains. I learned that if the curtains are open in this room, the sunlight will get in your eyes. Not a very pleasant feeling. I reached for the curtains and I saw something in the distance.

It was looking right at me and I saw it was a gun. I gasped and looked back at Natsu. "NATSU, GET DOWN."I yelled. I jumped up and pushed him to the ground. It was like slow motion effects. I jumped, a shot was fired and Natsu gasped as I grabbed onto him. When we landed on the floor, I was on top of him. His legs were spread and I was in-between his legs. His face was red and was breathing heavily. I was breathing heavily and looking down on him. "Are you ok?" I asked. He was too shocked to speak, so I just assumed he was alright.

I got up and offered a hand to Natsu. He took it and stood up. I looked over at the window to see if they were still here. I didn't see anything so I turned back to Natsu. He was shaking a little bit and zoned out. "Natsu, are you ok?" I asked. He looked back at me and I saw his eyes were really dilated. He ran up to me and hugged my chest. "Thank you Gray." He cried. I hugged back and he held tighter. "If you hadn't went over to the window, who knows what would have happened." He cried. I ran my hands through his hair and he looked up at me. "Don't worry Natsu; I'm here to protect you." I said comfortingly. He smiled, even though he was crying he still had that smile on his face.

I led him over to his bed and cleaned off the glass pieces that fell onto it when the bullet hit the window. I put them in the garbage and looked back at Natsu. "I say we go to another room for tonight. I'll get someone to fix the window tomorrow." I said. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the room and headed to the room across the hall. I walked him over to the bed he would use tonight. Let go of his hand only for it to be grabbed again. I turned around and Natsu crashed his lips to mine. I was shocked but kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Thank you for looking out for me Gray. I don't know where I would be without you." He said. A tear escaped from his eye and I wiped it away. "I don't even want to imagine that, but as long as I'm here with you. I will always protect you and keep you safe." I said. He smiled and I walked over to his bed and he went to sleep. Today was stressful, so my own exhaustion has finally taken over and I soon fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

**(In dream)**

_Gray was helping me walk to my bed. I was so exhausted; I thought I was going to fall asleep on him. He slowly let me go and I sat down and took a deep breath. "Thanks Gray, I needed the help." I said. He smiled, "No problem, you looked tired so I wanted to help you out." He said. "Well I still appreciate it." I said. Gray started his way to the window, "Well let me close the window and we can go to sleep." He said. I nodded and he grabbed the reached for the curtain when the glass exploded into dozens of pieces and I felt an intense pain in my chest. I gasped and I clutched my chest. _

"_Natsu, are you alright?" Gray asked. I looked down at my chest. I had a bullet in my chest and I felt a pain in my back so I assume I have a few glass pieces in my back. I had tears running down my face from the pain. "Gray, it hurts so badly." I cried. He came over to me and kneeled down in front of me. "I need to get the glass out of your back. Sit still and let me take them out." He said. _

_Before I could say anything he got up and went behind and grabbed a hold of one of the glass pieces in my back. He began to gently take it out and it felt intensely painful. "Gray, stop it hurts too much." I cried. "Natsu, I need to get it out." Gray said. He kept going and it came out and I gasped. It felt as if it was ripped out of me. He reached for another glass piece when I stood up quickly, a little too quickly. I gasped and held my chest, "Please Gray, no more." I gasped. _

_He looked confused and stood up. I held my head and staggered a little. "I feel weak." I groaned exhausted. I felt my legs give out and I started to collapse onto Gray's bed. I felt Gray's arms wrap around waist and I looked up at him. My eyes were half lidded and he looked down on me with concern. "Natsu, you need to stay awake. And you need to be careful; you could have hurt yourself worse." He said. I removed my hand from my chest and saw the blood that had come out from my wound. _

_My eyes started to droop closed, I felt so weak. I dropped my arm limp to the floor. "Natsu, don't close your eyes." He said. He put his forehead to mine, our faces so close I could feel his hot breath. "Gray, I'm not gonna make it much longer." I whispered. He had tears going down his face. "I'm gonna call the ambulance." He said. I put a hand on his cheek, "No, I won't make it till then." I whispered. He put his head in the crick of my neck. "I can't lose you Natsu." He cried. I had tears running down my face. _

"_I know Gray, but I want you to know. That when I go…I will be watching over you and keep you safe." I said. He looked up at me and closed his eyes. "That's not good enough Natsu. I need you here with me." He said. I took a deep, shallow breath. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I have to go Gray. I'll see you…when it's your time." I said. My head went limp and I stopped breathing. _

**(End dream)**

I shot up and gasped. I looked around and felt my arms. "I'm alive." I said. I smiled big and wiped my tears. "It felt so real." I said. My heart beat was going out of control in my chest and I tried to calm it down as much as I could. I looked over at Gray, he was sound asleep. I can't sleep now, so I might as well watch the screen. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I looked back at Gray and smiled. I reached for the knob and opened the door and walked out of the room.

I walked across the hall and into the room where we used to stay in. It was really cold in there, probably since the window is broken and it lets all the cool air in. I walked over to the window and looked around. "Whoever shot at us has great aim." I said. I closed the curtain and walked over to the bed and sat down. I turned on the TV and the screens came on showing all area's around the house. But, one area got my attention. It was the area where Gray saw the gunman. Then it hit me, this thing is always on a non-stop recording. It has to have been able to see the one who shot at us. I hit rewind on the remote to about the time when got in the room.

I hit the pause button and placed the remote on the bed and stood up. I walked over to the door and headed across the hall. I walked into the room and walked over to Gray. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Gray wake up." I said. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Natsu, what's up?" He asked sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I need you to see something. It may lead to who tried to shoot us." I said. His eyes widened and he quickly got out of bed. I grabbed his hand and led him over to the room.

We sat down on my bed and I grabbed the remote. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked. I nodded, "Yep, the surveillance from that time and spot." I said. I hit play and it was dark but we could still make stuff out. We heard a rustle in the bushes and someone walked out. They were dressed in all black and took out a long hunter's gun. They aimed it as if waiting for the perfect moment to shoot. They hit the trigger and the thunderous sound was heard when it was shot. I covered my ears since the noise was really loud thanks to my dragons hearing.

They put the gun away and started to run. But, when she got up, something fell and it sparkled. "Gray, zoom in." I asked. He took the remote and zoomed in on the object that fell. It was a golden butterfly clip. Gray gasped, "No fucking way." He said. I turned my head to him, "What, what is it?" I asked. "I've seen that butterfly before." He said. I looked back at the screen. "Do you remember where you saw it?" I asked calmly. "Yeah, I do." He said. It was silent for a moment. "So, whose was it?" I asked impatiently. "It's Juvia's" He said. I was speechless, why was Juvia trying to kill me. I haven't spoken to her in months.

"This makes no sense. Why is she trying to kill us?" I asked. "I don't know, but now we need to be extremely careful of what we do." I said. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "This job just got more complicated." I complained. "Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the job itself." Gray added. He stood up, "Well I'm going back to bed. Are you coming?" He asked. I looked back at him and shook my head. "No, I can't sleep." I said. "Alright, I'll just stay here then. You can watch the screen then if you want." He said.

He walked over to his bed and lied down and went to sleep. I looked back at the screen and looked at the butterfly clip. "Just what is your motive Juvia?" I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"Master, where are you going?" I asked. He stopped at his office door and clenched his fist.

"I'm going to that house and making sure we catch Gajeel in the act and we can lock him like I told you." He said.

"But, what about the guild?" I asked.

He raised his head, "You will stay here and watch the guild until I get back. I'll keep you posted just don't say anything to the others." He said. He opened the door and walked out towards the guild doors. I sighed and walked out of his office as well and walked over to the bar. Mira made me a whiskey and I gladly took it. I looked over to see Master was already gone.

"So Erza, how did the talk with master go?" Lucy asked.

"It went fine. Now, I'm going home. If any mail from master comes tell me immediately and do not open it, it is confidential." I said. I stood up and walked over to the doors and walked out leaving a very curious guild behind.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I sat up and I saw Natsu was still watching the screen. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. I softly got out of bed and tip toed over to Natsu and wrapped my arms around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder. "Hey." I said. He jumped and put a hand to his heart.

"Damn Gray, do you have to sneak up on me?" He said. I chuckled he's so cute when he's frightened.

"Sorry Natsu, what have you been doing all night?" I asked.

"I've been contemplating the reason Juvia attacked us last night." He answered.

"Have you come up with anything?" I asked. I sat down next to him and he smiled.

"I have few theories." He said. He flipped his bangs out of his eyes and sighed. "Ok so the first theory was that she somehow discovered that we started dating and is trying to get me out of the picture permanently. She may be working with Gajeel or maybe both." He said.

"That would seem like something she would do." I said.

Natsu sighed, "If it were either one…I just wish she would leave us alone." He said sadly. I frowned, he seems so sad. I mean I would be more scared than sad. I mean there are now 2 people trying to kill Natsu and or me.

"Don't worry; Erza should have gotten the information from Gramps by now so she should be on her way back." I said.

He sighed, "I guess you're right. I just hope nothing else happens." He said.

Natsu looked back at the side table and stood up. He kneeled down and opened the drawer and pulled out the small box he planned to give Gajeel in the hospital. He walked back over to me and sat down and next to me and opened it up.

"I wanted to give this to Gajeel…But, I want to give it to you more." He said. It was a heart shaped locket.

"Why would you give this to Gajeel if you don't love him anymore?" I asked curiously.

"I got for him and Lily. I know how much he loves Lily, so even though Lily isn't with him now. He would always be close by." He said. That sounded really sweet, I think Gajeel might have liked it. He handed the locket box to me and I smiled.

"Maybe sometime before we go, we can get a picture on the beach and I'll keep it in here." I said.

He smiled, "Sounds like a plan then." He said. I closed the box and placed it next to me. Natsu rubbed his eyes and I frowned.

"Are you ok? You look like you're tired." I said. He looked over at me and continued to rub his eyes.

"I am tired, but I'm too afraid to fall asleep." He said. I frowned, what happened to make him afraid of falling asleep.

"What happened?" I asked. He sighed and started to shake a little bit. I put my arm around him and he laid his head on my chest.

"I had a nightmare about Juvia shooting us through the window. She shot at us, but you didn't make it to the window and she shot me and I got glass in my back." He said. He shook his head and held his head with his hands. "I can't go on its too horrible." He said. He had tears running down his face and I held him tight. He cried into my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair. "I just want this to end Gray. I don't want to die over a jealous love sick girl and a guy who can't take a hint." He cried. I sharpened my eyes so that they were almost glaring.

"I will not let that happen, Natsu. They'll have to go through me first." I said.

He looked up at me, "No, I will not let you go down for me. That is not how this is going to go." He said.

"Natsu, you have to let me help anyway. So, I will do anything to protect you." I said.

"And I'm going to help you anyway I can." Natsu said. He wiped the tears from his eyes and put his head back on my chest. "I can't lose you Gray." He whispered to me. I frowned and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You won't lose me Natsu, just I won't lose you." I said. He continued to cry into my chest and I frowned. I looked out the window; it's a beautiful day out. "Why don't we go out you know? It's beautiful out, plus I need someone to fix that window before the resident comes back." I said. He looked up and nodded. He let go of me and stood up. He grabbed some clothes and walked out of the room. I smiled and stood up and grabbed some clothes as well and began to change as well. I put on a pair of black pants and my black shirt and my white trench coat. The door opened and Natsu walked in and I almost lost blood. He was wearing a pair of black short shorts and his black vest. "Man, this is embarrassing. I forgot my pants that go with this best so I have to wear these shorts." He complained.

"Y-You look great Natsu." I said.

"You sure, I feel like Lucy when she wears stuff like this." He said.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, "I'm positive. Now let's go and have fun." I said. I grabbed his hand and we left the house, forgetting about our problems.

_**(Master Mokarov's POV)**_

I got off the train and walked to the front of the train station. "Now all I have to find those boys." I said. I tried to pick up on their magical energy source. I felt it getting stronger with every minute passing by. I opened my eyes and headed west towards the small town outside of Amane. "Don't worry boys, I'm gonna help you fix this mess." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I can't stand all this pressure on me right now. It's hard walking around; worrying about if someone is around the corner about to kill me. I squeezed Gray's hand and looked around once more. I still haven't seen anyone suspicious but that doesn't help my thoughts at all. It makes me think that they went after Erza when she left. I sighed and looked around again. This was a bad idea; I think we should head back to the house. I feel safer there than out in the open. "Gray, please tell me were almost there." I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Yep, we're defiantly almost there." He said.

He squeezed my hand and we started to run. I have no idea where we're going, but it better be quick. We came to a stop and I saw we were outside an arcade.

"Wow, Gray this place is huge." I said.

He smiled, "I know, it's the biggest arcade in Akane. Now, let's go inside and have some fun." He said. He dragged me inside and we went to go and get some tokens. He placed a few jewel inside the machine and a bunch of tokens came out. He grabbed a small gaming bucket and placed the tokens inside the bucket and we left to go play some games.

_**(Master Mokarov's POV)**_

Where could those boys be? I've looked everywhere, but there magical energy keeps moving around. I sighed; this is going to be much harder than I anticipated. I decided to sit down on a bench and take a small break. Being small makes it harder to walk large distances. I climbed up onto the bench and sat down. "Sometimes I hate being so short." I muttered. I looked around the area; I never noticed it was so beautiful in this town. I guess that's why it's the best vacation spot in all of Fiore. I smiled and stood up on the bench. I jumped off and continued on my search for the boys. I was foolish for resting. They could get to them at anytime or anywhere. I continued to the entertainment part of town.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I was glad I chose to come to the arcade today. Natsu looks so happy right now. He seems to have forgotten about Gajeel and Juvia for the time being. But he will occasionally look around at any time he can. I don't really blame him for being careful. Any turn could get you killed. I looked down in the bucket, we have 2 tokens left. I grabbed the two tokens and looked up at Natsu. He was playing a game of chance. The ball would spin around and you choose which color you think it will land on and hope your right.

"Damn it, I lost." He groaned. He stood up from the stool and walked over to me. "I was so close. It bounced of the blue and into the red." He complained. Natsu chose blue if you were confused by that.

"It's just a game Natsu." I said. He sighed and we walked around the arcade for a game we may have not played yet. We walked to the back of the room to find a big row of ski ball games.

"Oh Gray, let's play ski-ball." Natsu said excitedly. He dragged me over to the ski-ball game and he placed his token on the slot. The game balls came out and he grabbed one and rolled it up the ramp a little too hard. It bounced off the back and into the 10 point slot. The lowest point you can earn in this game. He frowned and I grabbed a ball from the chamber.

"Here let me help you." I said. I handed him the ball and got behind him. I put my hand over his, the one that had the ball. I brought it back and thrusted his arm forward and he let the ball go and got 50 points. He smiled and was blushing slightly. "There, does that help?" I asked.

He smirked, "I think I need another demonstration." He said. I smirked and held onto him again. He grabbed a ball and I brought his arm back and he brought it forward and let it go. It got into the 100 point chamber. I let Natsu go and he jumped around like he just won the lottery. He looked back and me and smiled. "I'm having so much fun today Gray." He said happily. He gave me a big hug and I smiled. I hugged him back and he turned back to the game. We finished the game and we walked over to the prize counter. We put our tickets on the counter and the woman counted them up.

"You have 3,035 points to use." She said. Natsu immediately started to look around for something he wanted. I decided to look around as well. I looked really hard, but was unable to find anything that caught my eye. I was about to give up when I saw the perfect thing. Its shine was beautiful and its markings were perfect. She walked over to me and I asked for it and she happily took it out and deducted the points and I placed it in my pocket. The box could be felt against my leg as it's in pocket and it got me even more excited. Natsu looked back at me and showed me what he got. He got a new back pack for Happy; I thought that was nice of him. He also got a throw away camera for when we go to the beach. We walked out of the arcade and decided to head up to the beach.

_**(Master Mokariov's POV)**_

Damn, these kids move fast. The energy reading is headed towards the beach area. I sighed, "What the hell are these two boys doing?" I asked myself. I turned around and headed for the beach. My staff hit the ground with each step and my jacket flowed with each step. My legs were getting tired from walking all over town. "They better stay at the beach long enough for me to get to them." I whispered. I continued walking back out of the entertainment part of the city and into the beach part of the city.


	16. Chapter 16

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I have it all planned out, all I need to do is hope it goes perfectly. We walked onto the sand of the beach and walked down towards the water. The sand hit our shoes as we walked. We stopped and took off our shoes. Natsu ran into the water and I quickly took out the box from my pocket and I put in under my jacket. I ran in after Natsu who was waiting for me. I grabbed his hand and we ran into the water and ran into the waves. Natsu was laughing and having fun. I know in my heart that nothing was going to ruin this day for us. He splashed at me and I laughed. My hair was now wet and clinging to my head. I splashed at him and he gasped and laughed. He shook his head and water flew everywhere. The sunlight shined off of him like he was, I don't even know how to describe it. I could say a god, but that would be too low of a rank. I looked up at the sun to see it was starting to go down. "Why don't we go and watch the sunset?" I asked.

"Ok." He said. We walked out of the water and sat down in the sand. We looked up at the sun, the sky full of orange and reds. I put my hand on top of his and he blushed. He laid his head on my shoulder and I smiled. "Thanks for today Gray. I know that we really needed something to distract us from all this crazy stuff." He said.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I just wanted to do this so that you can sit and relax. Enjoy your life not fear for it." I said. We stayed silent and enjoyed each other's company. The silence was very peaceful and very soothing. We watch as the wave's crash into the ocean and the sun set deeper into the sky. I looked over at my jacket; the box under that jacket will change everything.

_**(Master Makarov's POV)**_

I feel the energy getting stronger as I get closer to the beach. I am about a couple blocks from the source of the energy and I can feel it. Those boys are staying put for the longest time all day. I kept my walking pace, people walking down the street going who knows where. I see the sand coming into view; I start to pick up my pace as much as I can.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This day couldn't be any more perfect than it already is. I've had fun all day and kept my mind clear for most of the day as it already is. The sun set is perfect, the ocean scenery is perfect. What more could I possibly want? I looked over at Gray. He was watching the sky and the ocean as well. His hair would lightly blow as the gentle breeze would come by. His face would light up as the sun set deeper into the sky. Gray looked over at me and smiled. I smiled as well and we continued to watch the scenery.

"Natsu, I have something I want to tell you." He said. I looked over at him curiously. My heart was starting to quicken as I wondered what was he was going to say.

"What is it Gray?" I asked. He looked up at the sun with a smile.

"We have been with each other non-stop for the past few days now. We have been through so much in a short amount of time, but I know one thing. And that one thing is that even now, I love you with all of my heart." He said. My heart was beating all out of control right now and my tears were gathering in my eyes. "And I wanted to tell you that I don't plan on losing you again anytime soon. When Gajeel kept you away from the guild all that time. I knew that I had a hole in my heart because I hadn't seen you in so long. I missed your bubbly smile, your carefree attitude. But, when you finally came back. Your smile was gone and covered with a frown and your carefree personality was gone and showed a broken and scared boy. But, I came into your life once again to bring that smile and attitude back and I have accomplished that today. But, there is still more work that has to be done, but that can wait when the time is right. So, I have a question for you that needs be asked right here right now." He said. I had tears in my eyes and my heart was beating like a drum.

"Yes Gray, what is it?" I asked. He leaned over and reached for his jacket and grabbed a small box. He showed it to me and I gasped. He opened it up and I put my hands over my mouth.

"Natsu will you promise me that you will forever stay by my side and never leave me as long as you live. This ring symbolizes that promise, do you accept it." He said.

_**(Master Makarov's POV)**_

I walked onto the sand, I have finally made it to the beach and I can finally see the boys. There sitting in the sand together. I smiled, there so cute together and they look happy. I see Gray reach over to his jacket and pull out a small box. I gasped and hid behind a brick wall. Natsu put his hands over his mouth and I saw his eyes starting to tear up. I smiled, "Good for you Gray." I whispered.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Natsu was so shocked that I did this. "What do you say Natsu?" I asked. He removed his hands from his mouth and smiled.

"Yes Gray." He cried happily. He jumped on me and hugged me tight. "Yes." He whispered. I smiled and he let me go and I took the ring out of the box. It was a fiery red ring with flames on the ring itself. I took it out and placed the ring on his left ring finger. He smiled and crashed his lips to mine. I kissed back just as passionately as he was. The kiss was electrifying and passionate with every second. He opened his mouth and I used that to put my tongue in his mouth. He moaned and I mapped out his mouth for every second I could. Unfortunately the need for air was far too great and we had to pull away. I put my forehead to his and we were breathing heavily.

"I love you Gray." He said. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too Natsu." I said. We looked up at each other and smiled with so much love. He put on his shoes as well as I and I put on my coat and shoes and we intertwined hands and we started out of the beach.

"Natsu, Gray." I heard a voice call. We stopped and looked around and I saw Gramps was standing on a small brick divider.

"Gramps." I said. Natsu looked over and Gramps walked over to us. He wiped his eyes and smiled at us.

"Boys, I finally found you. I just wish I didn't interrupt a beautiful moment." He said.

"It's fine Gramps. What are you doing in Akane?" I asked.

"I'm here to help you with your problem. I asked Erza to watch the guild hall while I help you." He said.

"Well then I guess we should head back to the house and you can tell us what you had in mind." Natsu said. Gramps nodded and we walked off the beach and headed for the house. Natsu kept his left hand on his heart, so that he could keep the rind close, the ring that showed the love between the two.


	17. Chapter 17

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I'm so glad Natsu accepted the ring. I think I would have been crushed if he said no. We walked into the house and we all sat down. Gramps was happy to finally sit down and relax since he was walking around all day. He sat down and rubbed his feet and I grabbed him a jug of sake. He happily toke it and took a sip and placed the jug on the side table. "Alright, I have an idea on how to keep Gajeel in one place for punishment." Gramps said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we have him in anti- magic cuff links and keep him in an indestructible. That way he can't bust out." He said.

"What if he takes the cuffs off?" Natsu asked.

"He can't unless he wants to be electrocuted." Master said.

"Isn't that a little harsh." I said with a sweat drop.

"Maybe a little, but he deserves it for all he's done." Master said.

"Yeah, but he's kinda been shot and stabbed already. Don't you think maybe we could lower the punishment?" Natsu said.

"If I can think of something, than very well. But remember he deserves everything he gets." Master reminded us.

"That's true, but he's been through so much. However, you can punish Juvia however the hell you want." Natsu said.

"Juvia?" Master asked.

"Yes, she tried to kill us last night. She kinda scared Natsu for life." I said.

"Very well, I may use the original plan on her then." Master said. I smiled; they need to be punished for what they did. I looked over at Natsu; he was shaking for some reason.

"Natsu, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ha, yeah just remembered the nightmare that's all." He said sadly. I frowned; maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. He looked down at his ring and smiled slightly. He sees the ring as something to show happiness in his heart. Master smiled and took a sip of his sake.

"So, I guess you too are exhausted from walking around all day." Master said.

"We should be telling you that Gramps. You must be exhausted." Natsu said.

Gramps sighed, "I am tired, but I was planning to go to the resort or something." Master said. Natsu looked at me and frowned.

"Why don't you stay here with us Gramps? The resident should be back between tonight and next week." I said.

Gramps rubbed his chin, "Maybe, but I don't want to intrude. Plus, I need some time to relax." He said.

"Alright Gramps, but make sure you come over right away if you think of something to do with Gajeel." Natsu said. Gramps nodded and got up from his seat and walked over to the door. He opened the door and walked out into the streets of Akane, heading to the resort. Natsu sighed, "I'm going to bed, and I'm exhausted from all the events that have happened today." Natsu yawned. He stretched his arms and walked out of the room. I smiled, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water and placed it over the stove burner. I turned the stove on and walked into the pantry and walked over to the shelf with hot chocolate boxes. I grabbed one that was open and grabbed 2 packs of hot cocoa and walked out of the pantry and back to the stove. The water had come to a boil and I turned the burner off and opened the hot chocolate packs and poured them in and stirred it together. When I was finished stiffing, I grabbed two mugs and poured the cocoa into the mugs. I grabbed a plate and placed the mugs on the plate and walked over to the fridge and grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sticks. I shook the whipped cream can and poured some in the mugs and placed one chocolate stick into each mug. I put the whipped cream and chocolate sticks back in the fridge and went back into the pantry and grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies and placed them all around the plate and put the box back in the pantry and grabbed the plate and walked back to the room, slowly and carefully. I walked into the room to see Natsu was sitting in his bed; he changed his clothes into red pajamas.

"Hey Natsu, I have something." I said. He looked up and I placed the plate on the side table and he gasped.

"It's like a chocolate party." He said. I chuckled and sat down on my bed. I grabbed a mug and Natsu grabbed one as well. We each took a sip and we pulled the mugs away from our lips. Natsu chuckled, "Hey Gray, you've got a little something." He said while pointing to my face. I chuckled, and tried to wipe away whatever I could. He put his cup down on the plate and sat down next to me. "You still got some on your lips, let me get it." He said. He leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed back. He pulled away, "There you go." He said. I dragged my finger across my whipped cream and smeared it across Natsu's cheek.

"Oh no, now you have whipped cream on your face. I'll get it." I said innocently. I leaned in towards his cheek and licked the whipped cream clean off his face. Natsu's face heated up and I pulled away. "There you go." I said with a smirk. He touched his cheek, his mouth slightly open. His breathing was slightly heavy.

"Gray, I advise you not to do that again. Since I've been sexually active with Gajeel, I get turned on real easily. And, I really don't want to yet." He said.

I frowned, "Sorry, I forgot about that." I said. He removed his hand from his cheek and smiled.

"It's alright, I just really don't want to now for many reasons. Like the whole multiple rape thing and the fact that this room has a camera in here." He said.

"Ah damn it, they recorded that too." I complained.

"Oh well, what hasn't that thing not recorded." He said. I sighed; it's true that thing has recorded everything that we have done in here. He grabbed a cookie and ate it. He smiled and took a sip of his hot cocoa and lied down and went to sleep. I chuckled and put my mug on the plate and turned off the light and went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia walked into the hospital. Juvia hadn't heard about it until she got back from Akane only minutes ago. "He must be ok. The plan is still in motion." Juvia said to herself. Juvia signed in and walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. Juvia tapped her foot impatiently. Only he would be this careless. The doors opened and Juvia stepped inside and hit the 4th floor button. The elevator started to go up and Juvia just crossed her arms over her chest and waited impatiently for the doors to reopen. The doors opened and Juvia got out and headed down the hall. Juvia's footsteps could be heard all the way across the room. Juvia stopped out front of a room. Juvia reached for the knob and walked inside. There he is, lying in his hospital bed. Juvia walked over to his bed side and sat down in the chair next to his bed. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked over at me and smirked. "So Juvia, how did you know I was here?" He asked.

"Juvia found out Gajeel was in hospital when she stepped of train. She was very shocked, what the hell happened?" Juvia answered.

He chuckled, "I was about to kill him. But, Titania had to get in my way and attack me from behind." He said.

Juvia sighed, "What do we do about the next step of the plan?" Juvia asked.

Gajeel held his chest and sat up. He bit his lip so he won't show too much pain to Juvia. "Well, I guess we either wait until I get out. Or, you can go after him if you would like." He said.

"Tsk, taking him down will be easy. You do it when they least expect it." Juvia said.

"Well then, I guess you go after him and come back to me when you finish it." He said.

"Of course Gajeel, I will make sure you get Natsu dead for betraying you. Unfortunaltely for Gray he has to die as well. It's such a shame." Juvia said. Juvia stood up and headed for the door of Gajeel's room. "Get well soon, Gajeel- kun." I said. I opened the door and was about to walk out.

"Juvia." He called.

I looked back at him, "Yes." I answered.

He smiled, "You look nice today." He complimented. Juvia blushed and walked out the door. Juvia walked to the elevator door and pushed the down button. Juvia saw her reflection in the mirror of the doors. Juvia was wearing short khaki shorts and a blue tank top with a small black jacket that stops right at her upper back.

Juvia smiled, "I guess Juvia does look good today." I said. Juvia walked into the elevator and headed down to the lobby of the hospital. Juvia signed out and left the hospital. Ready to begin the next step of the plan. Juvia took the sunglass out of her pocket and placed them on and started on her way to her target.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My eyes fluttered opened and I yawned. I stretched my arms over my head and sat up. I looked over at Gray's bed to see him gone. Where the hell did he go? I got out of bed and walked out of the room. I heard the bathroom door open and I saw Gray walking out with only a towel on. Ah shit. "Natsu, you're up." He said nervously.

"H-Hey Gray. Um why don't you go and get dressed and I will go and make breakfast." I said.

"Y-Yeah. You go do that and I'll just go." He said. I walked past him and he walked into the room and closed the door. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge and slid down the door. I put a hand over my forehead.

"Oh my god. This is getting way to hard. I can't keep holding back, it's just too hard." I whispered. I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "Why did he have to rape me so many times?" I asked myself. I had a few tears running down my face and I stood up. I opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs and pancake mix and milk.

I placed them on the counter and began to make breakfast. I mixed the eggs and milk and made the batter for the pancakes. I poured the eggs into a pan and started the pancakes. I walked back to the fridge and grabbed a potato and started to slice it up for hash browns. I was almost done when the knife slipped off the potato and sliced my hand. I screamed at the top of my lungs and held my hand. "God damn it." I yelled.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I sat down on my bed and sighed. This is getting to be harder than I thought. I pretty much have to avoid Natsu when I'm like this and I can't really do much with him because he get's turned on way too easily thanks to Gajeel. I know this is hard on him, but he needs to get over him, because it's kinda hurting me too. I sighed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I decided to wear some jeans and green shirt. I heard a scream and I ran out of the room. "God damn it." He yelled. I ran into the kitchen and saw Natsu was clutching his hand; blood was getting on the floor.

"Natsu, what happened?" I asked. He looked at me, pain filled his face.

"I accidentally cut my hand while chopping a potato." He said. I turned the stove off and walked over to him and removed the hand covering his other hand.

"I'll help you patch it up, come on." I said. I put an ice barrier around his hand and so it won't get any more on the floor. I walked him into the bathroom and he sat down. I looked in the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bandage and alcohol pad. He looked at me and I removed the ice from his hand. I opened the alcohol pad and wiped it over his hand. He hissed in pain as I wiped it, but I had to clean it. I threw the alcohol pad away and started to wrap the bandage around his hand and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. He rubbed his wrist and stood up.

"I say we just go out for breakfast. I don't think any of the stuff you started is any good now unfortunately." I said. He nodded and we walked out of the bathroom and we went to the kitchen to clean up the mess. We threw away the food Natsu started and cleaned the pans he used. When we were done we walked out of the house and headed to a nearby diner.

_**(Master's POV)**_

I walked to the desk I have in the room. I sat down on the chair and grabbed a pencil and paper. I decided that I would write my letter to Erza now so that she knows that Juvia is involved. I wrote the letter and folded up and reached for an envelope and placed the letter inside and placed a stamp on it. I walked over to the door and walked out of the room. I went to the elevator and hit the down button. I waited for the elevator door to open and I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and saw nothing was around. It was weird; I felt a magical energy source in the area. The elevator opened and I walked in and hit the lobby button. The elevator went down to the lobby, but I could still feel the magical energy nearby. The doors opened and I walked out and headed for the messenger birds. I walked up to one of them and handed it to the bird. She took it in her mouth, "Bring this to Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, and Confidential." I said. The bird nodded and flew away towards Fairy Tail. I sighed and walked back to the elevator to get ready to head to the magic council for a meeting. I hit the up button and the doors opened and I walked in. The doors closed and I hit the 3rd floor button. The elevator started to go up and something came down. A girl in short khaki shorts and a blue tank top with a small black jacket. She looked up at me and smirked. "Juvia." I said.

"Juvia has come for you." She said. She put her water lock barrier around me and I gasped. "Do not worry, you are only a target for the master, he doesn't want me to kill you, maybe not yet anyway." She said with a smirk. I was getting weak and my eyes closed and I blacked out. Juvia waved her arm and we were gone from the elevator.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia and Master arrived at the hospital in Gajeel's room. Gajeel was sitting and waiting for me. "Great job, Juvia. I knew you could do it." He said.

Juvia smiled, "Juvia wanted Gajeel to prevail in his plans so Juvia will not fail." Juvia said. Gajeel smiled slightly, "Juvia will not fail you." Juvia whispered.

"Well, now that that part is done. We can begin the next part as soon as I get out of here. You can keep him at the building we talked about. Make sure you lock him up good. His power makes it easy to escape ropes or metal cuffs. I am sure you will figure something out." He said. Juvia bowed to her master, her breasts showed slightly as she bowed and Gajeel was trying hard not to look.

"Of course my master." I said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked.

"Do you not want me to call you that?" I asked curiously.

He smirked, "Nah, you can call me that. It has a nice ring to it." I said. I nodded and waved my arm and we left the hospital room.

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

I smirked and leaned back against the pillows of my bed. Juvia is such a great partner. She does everything I tell her and she calls me master. What more would I want? I chuckled, "She's such a naïve girl." I said. I looked over at my tray of food. They give me iron because I threatened them too. I love being such a scary person to people. I grabbed an iron pipe piece and popped it in my mouth like a piece of popcorn. "When this is over, not only will Natsu have paid for what he's done. But, I will have taken control of Fairy Tail." I said. I laughed evilly and ate another piece of Iron. "This plan cannot possibly fail." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I and Natsu are now heading to the beach for the picture we needed to take together for the locket. We have already eaten and went to a repair shop for someone to come by and fix the window. So, everything we need to do is done for today. Natsu squeezed my hand as we walked and I smiled. We walked onto the beach, the hot sand radiating into the air making it feel more humid than it actually is. Natsu got the camera ready and I directed us towards the ocean. We stopped in front of the water, "Camera's ready." He said. I nodded and put my arm around him. He smiled and he put his arm on my shoulder. We both smiled and Natsu clicked the camera and it flashed tell us it took the picture. He chuckled and he put the camera away, back into his pocket.

"Now, let's go and get this developed. We need to go and check on Gramps." I said. Natsu nodded and we walked back off the beach and headed for the photo shop.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia has arrived at the secret base. I walked over to the door on the other side of the room and opened the door. I walked in and turned around to see Makarov was still in his barrier. I waved my arm and his barrier was gone and he fell to the ground. I dragged him over towards the wall and leaned him against it. I grabbed the cuffs chained to the wall and clipped them to his wrists. These cuffs will drain your magical energy overtime and if you try to use it. Juvia thought they would come in handy for this plan so she decided to bring them along. Gramps was now sitting on the floor with his arms chained to his sides. Juvia smirked and waved her arm and she was gone from the building and Gajeel's hospital room. "Damn your fast." Gajeel complimented.

"Juvia gets her work done right but quickly as well." I said.

Gajeel smirked, "Well why don't you just sit down and relax for a moment. Your magic must be running low at this rate." He said. Juvia nodded and walked over to the couch across from Gajeel's bed and lied across it. Juvia's legs connected together and her head leaning on her right hand. Juvia felt very relaxed right now. Juvia's hair has fallen onto one side of Juvia head. Gajeel was eyeing Juvia in a way Juvia could not describe, but it was making her blush. "So, what did you do to keep him locked up?"

"Juvia cuffed him to the floor with anti magic cuffs. If he tries to use it the cuffs will begin to drain it. But, it is draining his power as we speak so I don't see him being able to get out anytime soon. It goes for an hour than stops and repeats." I said.

"You seem to like locking people up." Gajeel said.

"Juvia enjoys it. Juvia is big fan of bondage herself." I said. Juvia blushed slightly, Gajeel just smirked. "You seemed to enjoy locking people up as well. You cuffed Levy and her team to the tree." I said.

"You could say that." He said. Gajeel ate a piece of iron and Juvia sighed. Juvia turned over to lie down on her back. Juvia crossed her left leg over right and looked over at Gajeel.

"So, when do you get out of here anyway? This place is a snooze fest." I said.

"I know. Maybe tomorrow if I'm lucky." He said.

"That's good. You don't seem like the person who would sit in one spot all day. You seem like the one who goes around and let's off steam." I said.

"You have known me for years Juvia. You should know how I role by now." He said.

"Of course I know how you role. But, I haven't spoken to you in full conversation in god knows how long. Juvia is only trying to catch up while she can." I said. Gajeel's face softened slightly, which was rare because he tries not to look soft.

"That is true, but I was also an ignorant jerk back then. But now I'm in a partnership with you trying to take over Fairy Tail and kill my ex- boyfriend and his current boyfriend." He said.

"Yes! But would you call him an ex-boyfriend? You told me you never loved him so what was he really to you?" I said. Gajeel was silent for a moment; Juvia assumes he is trying to think of a logical answer.

"He was more of a maid, sex object to me. So, he wasn't much to me at all. He was a pain in the ass." He said.

"Juvia never liked Natsu. He was always stealing Gray's attention from me with his competitions and fights. And then they got together and now I can't stand either of them. So, Juvia is determined to make sure you do not fail this mission Gajeel." Juvia said honestly. Juvia looked over at Gajeel and smiled, "Because Juvia doesn't like to be punished. Unless it's in bondage that is." Juvia said with a smirk. Gajeel smirked and Juvia sat up. Her hair flew up and landed on her left shoulder as she turned to Gajeel.

"You are one great girl Juvia." He said. Juvia smiled and stood up.

"You're not so bad yourself Gajeel." I said. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. I crossed my left leg over my right I looked back over at him. My eyes were half lidded as I looked at him. "Juvia loves hanging out with you Gajeel. It makes my life feel…Exciting." I said.

"That's great to know. You're very exciting yourself Juvia." He said. He leaned closer to me, "In more ways than one." He whispered. I blushed and I leaned forward as well. I was so close to him I could feel his breath on my face.

"We should hang out more often. Maybe even at night and we can have our own _fun_." I said seductively. He smirked and I stood up from his hospital bed. "But not right this second Gajeel." I said. I looked over my shoulder, "That would ruin the advantages of it." I said. I turned my head in front of me waved my arm and I was gone.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We walked into the resort that Gramps said he was staying in and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"We're here to see our master. His name is Makarov Dreyar." Gray said.

"Of course, room 409." She said. She didn't question us so I guess she saw our guild marks. We walked to the elevator and I hit the up button. The doors opened and walked inside the elevator and hit the 4 button. The elevator starts to go up. The door soon opens and we step out and head down the hall towards Gramps' room. We stopped outside of room 409 and I knocked on the door. There was no answer. So, Gray knocked on the door and there was still no answer. I frowned and Gray put his hands on the door.

"I don't feel any magical energy coming through this room. Where is he?" Gray said worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe he went out." I said.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right about this." He said. I felt a presence behind us and I turned around to see a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked. Gray turned around as well and the figure revealed herself.

"Juvia has been waiting for you." Juvia said.

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is here to bring information." She said with a smirk. A projection of Gramps chained to a wall appeared before us.

We gasped, "Gramps." I said.

"Juvia has Makarov with her. But, I will not tell you where he is. That is for you to figure out yourselves." Juvia said. Juvia waved her arm and she was gone, leaving us with nothing but unanswered questions.

"Gray, what do we do now?" I asked.

He sighed, "I don't know Natsu. I really don't know." He said.


	20. Chapter 20

_**I have grown into a Gajeel X Juvia shipper through my own story. I never expected that at all. WTH happened?**_

_**(The next day **_

_**Gajeel's POV) **_

I was finally getting the hell out of this hospital today. Juvia was in the room waiting with me in the room. She was wearing another sexy outfit, which was torturous for me. Because I have a very low self control, so I have to hold myself back from her. If I didn't hold myself back, I would have locked the door and taken her now. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red tank top. I wonder why she never dressed like this at the guild. She would always wear that weird blue dress thing. I never knew she had a gorgeous body under that thing. The door opened and the doctor walked in holding a clip board. "Alright Gajeel, everything looks great. I recommend you not to put too much stress on your wound." He said.

"Great, can I leave now?" I said annoyed.

"Of course just sign this and you can go." He said and handed me the clip board. I looked it over and grabbed the pen and signed my name on the dotted line and handed him the clip board. He walked out of the room and I stood up from my hospital bed. Juvia walked over to me and we walked out of the room. We walked out of the hospital and a thought hit me.

"Where should we stay, we still have a job to do?" I asked. Juvia smirked and pulled a card out of her pocket.

"I took Makarov's card. We can stay in his room." She said.

I smirked, "Perfect." I said. We walked down the road towards the resort.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I and Natsu were an emotional rec. Since Gramps was kidnapped by Gajeel and Juvia we have no idea where he is. Natsu has been silent since yesterday and I was really nervous. He's usual so talkative and hyper now this is just sad. "Natsu, I know you're upset but you need to start talking. It's so weird when it's so quiet." I said.

"Are you saying I'm loud?" He asked annoyed.

"What no? I just really need to hear your voice." I said. He was silent again and I was really getting annoyed with all the silence.

"I'm sorry; I just really want to get Master back." He said. He frowned and put his head on my shoulder. "I really want Master safe." He said.

"I know; I want him to be safe too. But, we need to figure out where he is first." I said.

"Sitting here isn't going to do anything. The resident will be here any day now. We don't have much time before we have to leave and go back to Fairy Tail." Natsu yelled.

"I know that, but we need to know where he is first. We can't just go on a rampage and look for him." I yelled.

"I know that Gray. But, I can still hope that we can somehow find him." He yelled back.

I sighed, "We'll start looking than. It would have to be somewhere abandoned that no one ever goes to." I said. I stood up and we walked out of the room and headed out of the house.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

We arrived at the resort and are now in the elevator. Gajeel looks as if he's in some pain right now. "Gajeel, are you feeling alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. The doors to the elevator opened and we walked out. We headed down the hall and stopped in front of room 409. I took the key out of my pocket and swiped it through the scanner and the door opened. We walked in and I smiled. The room wasn't so bad for my tastes. Gajeel sat down on the couch and I walked over to the window. Juvia saw the hot springs in the back, and it gave Juvia an idea.

"Juvia was wondering, since there is only one bed. Where will we each be sleeping?" Juvia asked.

Gajeel looked like he was deep in thought. "I'm not sure. We can figure that out when it comes to that time." He said. I nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well since you're in pain I say we should head down to the hot springs. I'm sure the hot water will help you sooth the pain." I said.

"Wouldn't we only be in a towel?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but I promise to stay completely clothed in the towel the whole time." I said.

"Alright, I just hope this works." He said. I nodded and he stood up and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed us two towels. I grabbed one and we walked out of the room and headed down to the hot springs. We separated and I walked over to the girls changing room and went into a changing stall and placed the towel on the bench and waved my arm and I was back in my room. I walked over to my dresser and took out a bikini and flashed back to the resort. I placed my bathing suit over my towel and removed my clothes and put on my bathing suit. I placed the towel around my body and walked out with my clothes in hand and walked over to a locker and placed my clothes inside and kept the key on my wrist. I met Gajeel on the way and he was only in a towel. I never knew he was so muscular under his clothes. He looked hot, even hotter than Gray. We walked over to an available hot spring and we stepped in. I sighed in relief and sat down. Gajeel hissed in pain but soon relaxed and we sat down in the water, letting it all soak in.

"Isn't this relaxing Gajeel?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's more relaxing than I assumed it would." He said.

"Is it ok, if I take my towel off?" I asked.

"I thought you said you would stay completely clothed in the towel." He said nervously.

"I will be; I have a bathing suit on." I said. I removed the towel and through it to the side. My black bikini showed off my body just enough so that it isn't slutty. I sat down and I closed my eyes. I sighed and let the water soak my hair. I cracked my eyes open and I saw Gajeel was eyeing me. "What?" I asked.

He looked away, "Nothing." He said. He closed his eyes and started to relax. I smiled and we sat in silence, letting the hot springs relax our muscles. The moonlight shined down on the water making it look more relaxing. A waiter came to us and gave us a glass of champagne. I gladly took it and took a sip. It was delicious, I've never drank alcohol before. I finished my champagne glass and I was feeling kinda tipsy. I giggled and scotched closer to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you know you look hot under the moon light." I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "You feeling alright?" He asked. I ran my fingers through his hair and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Your hair is so soft." I complimented.

"Um, thanks." He said. I giggled and stood up from the water. I looked down at Gajeel and smiled. I strattled his waist and smiled.

"Juvia wants Gajeel to take her now." I said. I put my hands behind my back and reached for the knot and began to untie it.

"You sure Juvia?" He asked.

"Of course, Juvia wants this. Juvia has wanted it for a while." I said. My strings fell to my sides and my top fell into the water. Gajeel smirked, knowing he was getting it good. He quickly pinned me to the wall of the hot springs and cuffed me to the ground with his iron dragon slayer magic.

"I know how much you love bondage." He said.

Juvia smirked, "Take me Gajeel and make sure it's great. I know how you are, make me scream for more." Juvia said.

"Very well." He said.

**Me: I just had to do it. It was in my head and I had to write it. **

**Juvia: Juvia is not complaining**

**Gajeel: Hell yeah**


	21. Chapter 21

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned as we kept walking throughout the city. We've looked everywhere and he's nowhere to be found. I'm getting really worried about him; I just want him to be safe. The moon light shined down on the city in a pale light. "Gray, we need to hurry. It's getting late." I said.

"I know Natsu, but we have to find the right place." He said.

"They would have put him somewhere reasonable for attacking and defending maybe." I said.

"It also has to be somewhere no one goes to. Probably an abandoned area and place so we won't draw attention to ourselves." He said. That doesn't leave much of the city left for something like that.

"We should try the south side of the city. There isn't anything over there that anyone in the city would go to or want to do anything s it would be perfect for that." I said.

"Alright, let's go. And we have to hurry." He yelled. We ran south towards the south side of the city. You better be alright Gramps, or there will be hell to pay.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia and Gajeel were breathing heavily. Our activities were very exhilarating and I enjoyed every second of it. "Gajeel…I had never suspected you had so much stamina." I complimented.

"That was nothing I can go way more than 7 rounds." He said. Yep, we went seven rounds, that's how much we wanted it. My wrists are bruised from being locked up for so long. But, it was totally worth it in my opinion.

"If you could go more than I will be fascinated. But still seven is very impressive." I said.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I have way more in store for you. But, that can wait for another time." He said. Juvia was astounded, what more does he have planned. I stood up slowly, my lower back was killing me.

"I say we should head inside. It's getting late and I want to get out before I start to shrivel up." I said. The moon light shined down on me, making my body glow even more with the afterglow. I grabbed my towel that I had taken off a while ago and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed my scattered bathing suit out of the water and stepped out. I looked over my shoulder, "Are you coming Gajeel?" I asked.

He looked up at me, "Yeah, you go and get your clothes. I'll be out in a minute." He said. I nodded and walked away to the girls changing room.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We finally made it to the south side of Akane. The place was like a ghost town, so it was perfect for a hideout. "Now, all we have to do is look out for Gramps magical energy." I said. Natsu nodded and we began to search the area for Gramps. I ran over to a building and put my hands against the door. No magical energy was coming through so he can't be there either. "Damn it. I can't sense him anywhere." I said.

"Maybe, there's something blocking his magical energy. It may be blocking his signal as well." Natsu said.

"Maybe, so we'll have to go inside each one and check around." I said. Natsu nodded and we started to head inside the building we were outside of and check around for Gramps.

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia and Gajeel walked into the room we were staying in together. We still have to work out the bed situation because I have the feeling that if we share a bed, Gajeel won't let me sleep. I sat down on the couch so that I could take a small break before changing my clothes. Gajeel was sitting on the bed taking a break as well. "Gajeel I'll sleep on the couch. That will solve our sleeping arrangement." I said.

"Nah, you can sleep on the bed with me." He said.

"If I do, you probably won't let me sleep." I said with a glare.

"True, but I can't help it." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I'm going to go change. Be right back." I said. I turned around and headed for the bathroom. I felt a hand on my towel and I gasped.

"You don't need that thing on. I've already seen you." He said. He yanked my towel off and it fell to the ground. I gasped as the cold air hit my bare body.

"Gajeel." I yelled. I turned to him, my hair flew up and landed over my chest to help cover up.

"What, you know I love you Juvia. You don't have to hide from me." He said. Juvia blushed bright red and sighed.

"Juvia supposes. Gajeel has already seen Juvia so it doesn't really matter." I said. Juvia walked to the bathroom and started to change back into the clothes she was originally wearing, after she took her shower.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

We've searched almost every building and we still haven't found Gramps. I'm starting to think he's not even in this city any more. We have one last building left, so he has to be here. We walked inside and started to look around. I could feel a slight magical energy source other than Gray's but, I can't sense where it is. I walked over to the other side of the room and started to check each room. The first two were empty so I am about to check the last one. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open. "Gramps." I said. I ran up to him, he was very weak, he was chained to the wall with cuffs on his wrists. "Gramps." I said again. He shakily looked up at me, "N-Natsu." He said.

"Don't worry Gramps, I'll get you out." I said. I kneeled down and looked at the cuffs. "What the heck are these?" I asked.

"There anti-magic cuff links. They drain a wizard of their magical energy slowly over the hour. It stops at the end of the hour then begins again." He said.

"Then how do I get them off?" I asked.

He sighed, "Only the one who put them on. Can take them off. In other words, only Juvia can take these cuffs off." He said.

"Ah man, I'll try to do something to get these things off." I said. I stood up and ran to the door. "Gray, help me get these cuffs off." I yelled to him. Gray looked over at me and ran over. He ran into the room and we crouched down and he examined the cuffs.

"I could freeze them and he could yank himself free." Gray said.

"Wait." I said. But he didn't listen and he used his maker magic to freeze the cuff links. The cuffs began to beep and my heart started to race. Lightning shot out of the cuffs and Gramps started to scream. "Gramps." I yelled. "Gray, get rid of that ice, now." I yelled. He released the ice and the lightning stopped. Gramps was breathing heavily and slightly burned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would do that." Gray apologized.

"If you waited like I said than you would know." I yelled. I had tears running down my face, "Don't worry Gramps, we'll figure something out." I said.

"You need Juvia to unlock it. I already told you that. The cuffs are resistant to magic." Gramps said. His breathing was heavy and he looked exhausted. "Please, defeat them and get her to get me out." He said. I had tears running down my face and I looked over at Gray. He looked determined.

"Don't worry Gramps, we'll make sure we get her to get you out." Gray said.

"We can't just leave you here." I said.

"D-Don't worry I'll be fine. Just go." He commanded. Gray grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"We have to believe what he says Natsu." Gray said. I looked back at Gramps and bit my lip. I groaned and ran with Gray.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"We're gonna go back to the house and wait until morning. If we have to fight Gajeel and Juvia we have to be ready." Gray said.


	22. Chapter 22

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Come on Gray. Gramps needs our help we have to go back." I cried. Gray has been utterly silent ever since we got back to the house and he won't answer me. All he's been doing is watching the screen for thieves. I groaned and walked over to the window and sat down in a chair and looked out the window. We just have to go back for him, who knows what he's going through right now. I took a deep breath and sat back in my chair and tried to calm down. But it felt like my sanity was slowly slipping. I looked back at Gray with a sad look, he was so quiet. Why is he mad at me? What did I do wrong?

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Why doesn't Natsu understand that we have to plan for our attack on Gajeel and Juvia? I want to go back and help Gramps just as much as he does but we need to know how to find them and when to attack. He's been trying to get me to talk to him all night but that will just lead to an argument on why we can't go and get Gramps now. I feel awful for making him cry but it's what has to be done. So, to pass the time I have decided to watch the camera for thieves or intruders. Natsu has also gone very quiet now so he must have realized that we have to wait. I'm sorry for making you cry; Natsu. But, it was for the best.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

It's been almost 3 days since Master left for Akane to meet with Gray and Natsu. I have got word from Mira that a confidential letter for me has arrived at the guild. I just hope Master wrote the letter and not recorded it because everyone would be able to hear what he said. I walked down the streets of Magnolia, people watch me with concern and fear. But there view of me is none of my concern right now. My concern is on what Master has to say in his confidential letter. I walked into the guild and everyone went dead quiet. "Where is Mira?" I asked. She came out of the back with a tray of clean glasses.

"Oh Erza glad you could make it. The whole guild was trying to get that letter open while you were on your way. It felt like a zoo in here." She complained. I glared at everyone and they shrieked in fear and I walked over to the bar. Mira handed me a whiskey and the letter. I took the whiskey shot and put it to my lips and quickly drank it clean. I slammed it down on the counter, grabbed the letter and walked over to Master's office. I opened the door and walked inside and closed the door. I walked over to Master's desk and sat down in his big leather chair. I traced the Akane resort symbol. A robotic message came on.

"Are you Erza Scarlet?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Erza Scarlet." I said.

"Please stand by for the message." He said. The message stopped and the letter opened up and a recorded message was ready start as soon as I press play. I reached for the button when I heard soft footsteps and movement. I growled and threw some daggers at the door. I heard screams and running, I smirked at their stupidity. I pressed the play button and a virtual picture of Master Makarov appeared.

"Erza I hope this is really you listening in to this. I made it to Akane safely and met up with Natsu and Gray. They had informed me that Juvia is also working with Gajeel so now it's a double trouble situation. I may need your help in this. This is going to be harder than I first thought because I was only expecting Gajeel. If you do decide to leave the guild hall and help me on this dangerous mission, than I need you to leave immediately. This is very risky Erza anything can happen with them around. It's only a matter of time before they get to me. Please Erza you're our only hope left." He said. The video stopped and I clenched my fists. I had tears running down my face as I felt Masters Urgency.

"I'm coming Master. And when I see Gajeel and Juvia there will be hell to pay." I said. I stood up from the chair and walked over to the door of the office and walked out. Everyone watched as I left the room, my tears were still falling as I left but that wasn't important right now. I walked up to the bar and sat down. "Mira I need another whiskey, now please." I ordered. She placed a shot glass on the bar and filled it with whiskey and I quickly took it. I placed it to my lips and quickly shot it down my throat and slammed it down onto the bar so hard that it broke to pieces.

"Is this about the letter Erza? If so please try not to take it out on innocent glasses." Mira said. I sighed and stood up from my bar stool.

"I'm leaving for a while. Mira you are in charge of the guild hall." I said. Mira was shocked, but took the responsibility anyway. "LISTEN UP." I yelled. Everyone jumped and turned to me. "Mira is in charge of the guild hall. You will listen to her and do as she says. But, if I come back to a dirty guild hall with anything broken. You will all lose your heads." I said. They nodded and I turned back to Mira. "Make sure you don't abuse your power Mira." I said. I walked to the guild hall doors and walked out and headed for the train station.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

A few hours past and I am still at the window sill. Gray finally decided to call it quits and went to bed. I came up with a plan about an hour ago but it all relied on Gray. Now that he was asleep it can be placed into action. I stood up slowly and walked over to my bed and grabbed some pillows and sculpted a figure and covered it with a blanket. I smiled and turned around, grabbed the back pack I hid under my bed and opened the window and stepped out and landed on the ground. I groaned, "Damn it I forgot we were on the 3rd floor." I said. I brushed the dirt off my pants and started for the west side of town. As I was running I knew I wasn't going fast enough. So, I used the fire in my feet and started to fly to the west side. "I love to fly." I said happily. The wind blew through my hair as I flew across the city to the abandoned area. I saw gramps building coming into view and hurried down. I stopped just before I reached the ground and my fire went out and my feet hit the ground. I looked around and ran into the building and saw Gramps was still chained to the wall. "Gramps." I said. He looked up at me.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to watch over you until Gajeel and Juvia come. I want to make sure your ok." I said. I reached into the back pack I had on my shoulder and pulled out a bottle of water and opened it up and held it up to Gramps' lips and he started to drink it slowly. He stopped and I took it away and grabbed a container and some chop sticks. I opened the container; it was still hot and fresh. It was chicken stir fry; I made it myself for gramps. "I made you some dinner while Gray was asleep. I hope you like it." I said. I took the chop stick and picked up some of the stir fry and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed it.

"Natsu, where did you learn to cook?" He asked.

"Mira taught me when she could." I said truthfully.

He smiled, "Well it is absolutely delicious." He complimented. I smiled and began to feed him more until he finished and I placed the container back in my bag and sat back against the wall. I was more exhausted then I thought. I felt my eyes drupe and I succumbed to the exhaustion and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so pissed off right now because I got hate mail for this story. Why are people so mean to me? T_T I try so hard for this story and they hate me for it. *sobs* I love you all who love my stories. But the ones who don't can hate my stories but I will always know that some people like my stories. *wipes a tear away* Here is another chapter for Tough Love for Natsu.**

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

It was a sunny morning in Akane and I hate it. I can't stand beautiful weather. Juvia was under her umbrella so that she can stay out of the sun. "Let's just get to the building quick. I can't stand the beautiful weather." I complained.

"Gajeel you need to lighten up. Juvia was always surrounded by rain. But, now Juvia have the sun around when it's sunny and I enjoy it when I can." Juvia said.

"Yeah, but I can stand sunny weather but not this sunny." I said.

"Whatever let's just get going." Juvia said. We continued down the road to the abandoned area of the city. There aren't that many people in this part of town so I'm sure the idiots haven't figured out where Gramps is. We walked into the surroundings of the buildings. We walked to the building holding Gramps and walked inside. We walked across the room and headed for the door. I grabbed the handle and walked inside and saw Gramps chained to the wall. But what really surprised me was that Natsu was here as well. But he was sleeping on top of a bag.

I chuckled, "What luck?" I said. I looked back at Juvia. "You know what to do." I said. She nodded and placed her umbrella down and walked over to him and cuffed him to wall with another pair of cuffs.

"Now, when he wakes up he won't know what hit him." Juvia said. I laughed and we walked out of the room and walked into another room where we will be staying until sleeping beauty wakes up.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun light in my eyes. My eyes shot open, the curtain was open as well as the window itself. "What the hell?" I said. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window and looked around. "How could anyone have gotten up here? We're on the third floor." I said. I looked back at Natsu's bed and it looked like he was still asleep. I walked over to him and started to shake him. But he didn't feel human. I raised an eyebrow and threw the sheets up. I growled; it was a bunch of pillows. "Natsu." I growled. I clenched my fists and ran over to my dresser, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned and opened my eyes and looked around. "I guess there never arrived." I said. I try to move my arms but they stop mid way and I hear a clank of metal. I gasped and turned around to see my arms chained to the floor. "Crap, they must have got me while I was asleep." I said. I tried to break free buy it was no use they wouldn't budge. "Ah man." I said. I let Gray down. He now has to fight all by himself and it is my fault. I felt a tear cascade down my face and I turned to see Gramps was watching me.

"Natsu, you should have left last night. You wouldn't be in this situation if you did." He said.

"I know but I couldn't just leave you here." I cried.

"And with that you left Gray to fight on his own. He doesn't stand a chance against Gajeel. He may be a terrific wizard but cannot beat a dragon slayer of Gajeel's level." Gramps said. I looked down at the dirty floor. He's right, Gray doesn't stand a chance of beating Gajeel alone.

"I hope he thinks of something to do." I said. I heard the door open and I saw Gajeel and Juvia walk into the room or what I like to call a cell.

"Well now that sleeping beauty is awake we can have our fun." Gajeel said. He used his iron dragon slayer magic to shape his hand into a pillar of iron. He used it to hit me in the gut. I cried out in pain as he brutally attacked my abdomen with each blow. Gramps could only sit and watch as he pounded into me.

"Gajeel, that's enough. We still need him alive for when Gray shows up." Juvia said. Gajeel growled and stopped his attack. I was breathing heavily, I was bruised, bleeding and in serious pain. I shakily looked over at Gramps; he was horrified at what has just occurred before his eyes. Gajeel left the room with Juvia and I tried to catch my breath and try to block the smell of blood.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I got off the train and am now in the city of Akane. It was a beautiful day, but the air felt gloomy as if something was terribly wrong. I walked out of the station and started to head for the house that Gray and Natsu were staying in. "They better be alright or I swear there will be bloodshed." I growled. I looked ahead in the crowd and saw Gray heading west, but he was alone. This was strange to me. I started to run towards him, making sure I don't lose him or all hope is lost. "GRAY." I yelled to him. He stopped and turned around to see me.

"Erza, when the hell did you get here?" He asked.

"I just arrived, I got a letter from Master and it sounded urgent." I said. "Where are you heading? And why are you alone?" I asked.

"I'm heading to the abandonded part of the city and Natsu snuck out to help Master. He never returned so I know he must be in trouble." He said.

I looked him up and down. His hair is slightly wet and his clothes look he just threw them on. "And yet you found time to shower." I said.

"That doesn't matter. We need to go and get them before something bad happens." He said. I nodded and we started to head west of the city.

* * *

**Natsu: I was in danger and you still showered. What the hell? **

**Gray: Sorry, I was in a panic and I had to change. **

**Me: Your so stupid. You don't go and shower when your boyfriend is in danger not to mention Gramps. **

**Erza: I agree! That was very foolish of you Gray.**

**Gray: Man, make one mistake and you get yelled at. **

**Natsu: Well I got beat up and couldn't fight back. **

**Me: Yeah, so sorry Natsu. Please forgive me. *cries***

**Gray: Don't forgive her she's evil.**

**Me: You're mean! **

**Erza: Apoligize Gray. *glares intensly***

**Gray: Fine I'm sorry…that your evil.**

**Me: *Cries harder* Everyone hates me! *runs away***

**Erza: I will cut off your head for making our authoress run away in tears. *pulls out sword***

**Gray: Crap! *runs in the opposite direction***

**Natsu: Review before someone dies! **


	24. Chapter 24

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

This is not good. Natsu is badly injured and is losing more blood with each minute. His chest is badly bruised and he's been having trouble breathing. I don't know if he'll live by this point. And with my view I don't think any fire will help him, it might actually make it worse. I felt a tear run down my face, my poor children. They got caught in with this evil. "What's….wrong…Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu; please save your breath. You need all the air you can get." I said. He stayed silent, he must following my advice. He just sat back against the wall, breathing as much as he could. He's not looking good, he's gotten paler. I clenched my fists, "Please Gray, you must hurry. There's not much time." I said.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"We have to hurry Gray. I feel a bad vibe." I said.

"I feel it too. We're almost there." He said. We picked up the pace and hurried to the south side of Akane. Natsu and Gramps are in trouble I can feel it. We ran as quickly as we could, our feet pounding into the side walk as we run. We were breathing heavily since we haven't stopped to rest once and it takes a while to get there on foot. Gray stopped to catch his breath.

"There no time to rest Gray. If we stop there's always a chance he could die." I said. Gray growled and he started running again and at a very fast speed as well.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"_I will find you Natsu. And you will be alive and well when I do, or there will be a price to pay." _I thought. "We're almost there just around this corner." I said. Erza nodded and we turned the corner and a bunch of buildings came into view.

"Alright which one is he is, Gray?" She asked.

"They should be in the 5th building to the left." I said. We ran to said building and we stopped right in front of it.

"Alright, we need to make sure we do this according to plan. Do not touch the chains that they have around there wrists and do not fight around them or they could get hit in the cross-fire." She said. I nodded and I grabbed the knob to the door. "Wait." She said suddenly. I turned to her and she raised her hand in an L shape. "Good luck." She said. I smiled and copied the L shape and I opened the door to the building and walked inside. It was pitch black in here. I couldn't see anything. "Gray, where are you?" She asked.

"I'm right next to you. Why is it so dark?" I said. The lights turned on brightly and we groaned and shielded our eyes.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Ice freak and Titania." Gajeel said. Juvia was standing next to him as well.

Erza brought out here sword, "Tell me; where is Natsu and Master Makarov." She said.

Gajeel laughed evilly, "Those two. There being taken care of." Gajeel said. Juvia chuckled as well and she removed the umbrella from over her head and she threw it to the side.

"I see you've grown into Lucy's style Juvia." Erza said.

"Tsk, Juvia doesn't dress as sluttly as she does." Juvia said.

Erza growled, "You take that back." She yelled. Erza ran at her with her sword and sliced through her. Her body of water was cut but not harmed.

"Have you forgotten? Juvia's body is made entirely of water. So your sword won't hurt me." She said. Erza growled, "I will figure something out to beat you. Just you wait." She said. Juvia smirked and used her water attack on Erza. Erza cut through the water and ran towards her. She requipped to a sword I couldn't recognize and sliced at Juvia's arm. She surprisingly cried out in pain after the attack. "What the hell." She yelled.

"My sword can cause you pain. It was hard to find but I managed to find it when I came back to Magnolia a few days ago. I was lucky I bought it because it came in handy now." Erza said. While I was watching them fight, I didn't prepare for a sneak attack from Gajeel. I fell against the wall and I groaned. I looked across the room and I saw Gajeel was slowly making his way over to me.

"Looks like I get to have some fun with the fairy." He said.

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

I heard noises and voices. They were Erza and Gray with Gajeel and Juvia. I had a big smile on my face. "They…made it." I said. I looked over at Gramps, "Why didn't…you tell me…Erza…was coming?" I asked.

He sighed, "I wrote her about 3 days ago and I wasn't sure if she actually was coming." He said.

"Well at least…Gray has some help." I said. I heard a crash against the wall and I gasped. I heard Gray's voice so I know he was hit. "Gray." I said. I looked down at the ground, this is my fault he's getting hurt. I should have left last night. I felt a tear roll down my face and land on the ground. I clenched my eyes shut and I was shaking slightly. "Gray." I whispered. My head shot up and I looked up at the door. "GRAY." I yelled. I felt the tears rolling faster and I looked over at Gramps. He was shaking as well.

"My children are all in pain. They will pay for this." He said. I looked back down at the ground.

"Please be careful Gray, Erza." I said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I gasped, "Natsu." I said. Natsu called out to me, so he must be nearby. And by the way he sounded, he doesn't sound good. I was fueled with anger, how dare they hurt him? I stood up from my spot on the ground and looked at Gajeel.

"So the fairy decided to talk back." He said.

"Look who's talking? You're a fairy tail member too, Gajeel." I said.

He growled, "I'm not just any Fairy. I'm going to run all of Fairy tail after this and change the name." He said. I growled, how dare he think like that.

"I WON'T LET YOU." I yelled. I got into position. "ICE MAKE LANCE." I said. Tons of ice made arrows shot at Gajeel and he blocked them with his iron arm.

"That barely even hurt, you're going to have to try harder than that." He said.

I growled, "ICE MAKE CANNON." I said. Giant ice cannon was formed and blasted at Gajeel. His eyes went wide and he was hit in the abdomen and was shot into the wall behind him. I walked over in his direction. "You hurt Gramps and you hurt Natsu." I said. I looked down on him. "You deserve to die for that." I said. I made a sword out of ice and placed it to his chest. "This is the end of the line for you Gajeel." I said. "I hope you burn in hell." I added.

* * *

**Me: *Whistles* Damn**

**Gray: I am pissed, no one talk to me.**

**Natsu: *frowns* What about me?**

**Gramps: Yeah Gray. What about Natsu?**

**Gray: *Hugs Natsu* I missed you.**

**Natsu: *Smiles* I know.**

**Me: AWWW**

**Gramps: Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry guys I have been busy lately and I started my new story yesterday. Gomenasi everyone and I hope you can forgive me. T_T**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Good riddance Gajeel Redfox." I said with a glare. I raised my sword of ice over his chest.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU." Juvia yelled. She used her water arm to wrap it around my waist and she threw me into the wall. Gajeel used this to stand up and attack me in the gut. I cried out in pain and he smirked.

"Your screams are music to my ears." He said. I stood up and slammed my hands onto the ground.

"ICE MAKE- FLOOR." I yelled. The floor turned into ice around us and Gajeel slipped onto the floor. He stood up again and used his spikes to keep himself standing.

"You'll have to do better than that Fairy scum." He said. I growled, this is going to be harder than it thought.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I can't stand sitting here while they fight. I need to get out of here but I need Juvia to get us out. Once we get out we can fight. But, I'm so beat, I don't know if I'll be able to move. Gramps may be able to fight but I may have to sit back and watch must to my despair. "Gramps, what do we do?" I asked.

"All we can do; is wait for one of them to open these cuffs. We can't do much else." He answered. I sighed and we waited for the others as they battled a life and death battle. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if either of them dies in this fight. All I can do is hope and pray one of them gets Juvia beaten before Gajeel takes them both down for good. We sat in silence, the only noise are the voices of our guild members fighting and crashes. I clenched my fists, they shouldn't be fighting like this. Fairy Tail member shouldn't fight like this. We're supposed to treat each other like family not like enemies. I looked back at Gramps, he was distraught as well.

"Gramps, this is getting way out of hand. I don't know how much longer I can sit here. They are getting hurt and I have to sit here and listen to it. It's torture." I complained.

"Natsu, you need to be patient. There fighting there hardest to get us out of here. We just have to wait for them to come and help us. I don't like sitting here and listening to my children fight in bloodshed but does it look I have a choice." He said.

I looked down at the floor, I know Gramps is struggling as well. But this is just too much for me not to fight alongside the others.

"You're right Gramps. I know you can't stand sitting here either. I just hope it ends soon so that we can leave and everything will be alright." I said. He stayed silent and I followed his silence so that I could listen to what was going on outside that door.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

This is bad. Gray is getting beaten by Gajeel and I'm struggling to defeat Juvia. I swung my sword once again but she blocked it with her water sword. "You cannot defeat Juvia. Juvia is fighting for Gajeel-Sama and I will not fail him." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Gajeel-Sama?" I asked.

She growled, "Die already bitch." She yelled. She swung her sword at my arm and it sliced it swiftly and I cried out in pain.

"Curse this armor for not having sleeves." I said. The blood from the wound ran down my arm and onto the floor. I hissed in pain and I tried to move my arm. I felt a rush of pain run up my arm and I screamed in pain. She must have cut farther than I thought. I had tears of pain running down my face and I looked up at Juvia. She readied her sword and I switched my sword to my right hand and ran up to attack. My right hand isn't very good with a sword but I have to try. Juvia kicked my chest and sliced at my leg. I screamed in pain and she laughed.

"You are pathetic. Juvia has harder time brushing Gajeel's hair." She said. I growled and she used her water cane to whip me across the room and I smashed against the wall. I screamed and she towered over me. She held her sword over me and I was scared. I'm completely powerless now. My arm and leg is totally immobile and I can no longer get up.

"This isn't good. I can't move." I said.

"Prepare to die Erza-san." Juvia said. She lifted her sword over my heart and I closed my eyes. I know its coming all I have to do is wait. I heard her scream and I saw she was hit by an ice cannon blast.

"Thanks Gray." I said.

"No problem, what's wrong?" he asked.

I groaned, "I can't move." I complained.

He groaned, "Just sit tight. I'll be over in a minute." He said. I raised my good arm and brought out one of my swords. I looked over in Gray's direction and I saw he was about to attack with his ice cannon. I aimed my sword towards Gajeel.

"I only have one shot for this." I said softly. I aimed my sword and Gray shot his cannon. I threw my sword with a grunt and they both connected. Gajeel was thrown into a wall and the wall itself was broken down and he was now lying in ruble. "Gray, go and get Juvia and get them out of there." I commanded. He took a deep breath and walked over to Juvia. He picked her up and began to drag her over to the room where there holding Natsu and Master Makarov.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Alright Juvia; you're going to unlock the cuffs to Natsu and Gramps' cuffs or I will kill you and Gajeel without a second thought." I said with a growl. She stayed silent and I walked us over to the door where they were being held behind. I opened the door and I saw Gramps and Natsu chained to the wall. Natsu was bruised and covered in blood. "Natsu, what the hell happened?" I asked frantically. He looked up at me, he had a black eye and blood coming from the front and back of his head.

"Gray, please get us the hell out of here." Natsu pleaded.

"Juvia, you better get them out of here the right way or I swear I will freeze you and then break you into a million pieces." I threatened. She frantically looked over the cuffs and began to unlock them. She finished off Natsu's cuff links and they fell to the ground in a clash. Natsu didn't stand up, so I got worried. I kneeled down next to him and grabbed onto him and began to stand him up. He screamed in pain and I put him back down.

"Don't do that. It hurts too much." He complained. Gramps was finally free and he stood up from his spot.

"He was beaten to badly to be stood up. He needs a doctor." Gramps said. I growled and looked over at Juvia. She had collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Natsu wasn't looking good and his eyes would open and close as if trying to stay awake.

"We need to get you guys out of here." I said.

"I'll go and get help. You stay here and help Natsu and Erza." Gramps said. I nodded and Gramps walked over to the door and looked out. Gajeel was getting up and Erza was still sitting against the wall. "Gray Erza may need your assistance right about now." He added. I looked over at him and then I looked back at Natsu. He looked up at me with a pained expression.

"Go…and help…Erza." He said. His exhaustion finally got the best of him and he passed out on the floor.

"Natsu." I called to him.

"He's fine. Go now." Gramps said. I clenched my fists and we ran out of the room and onto the battlefield. Gajeel saw me leave and he saw Gramps as well. He growled and took a deep breath.

"IRON-DRAGON ROAR." He yelled. A gray like wind came gramps way and I jumped in front of him.

"GRAY." He yelled.

"Go, before it's too late." I commanded. He nodded and ran towards the exit and left the building. The roar stopped and I was breathing heavily. The attack itself practically drained me. "That was cruel to go after Master Gajeel. But, from you I expected no less." I said.

He smirked, "Of course. Now, let's finish this. I have a guild hall to take over." He said. He cracked his knuckles and I got into position. "Ready Fairy." He said. I was about to answer when he punched me with is iron fist. I flew into the wall next to Erza. "Too slow. Next time speak up. That is if you live to see next time." He said. He laughed and I struggled to stand up. When I finally did an attack from behind caused me to fall to the ground and black out.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"Why did you do that?" Gajeel asked. I shakily stood up.

"Because he was must too weak to go on. Plus, I know he would have done the same for me." I admitted. I requipped into my Robe of Yuen. "Now, let's finish this." I said.

He smirked, "Bring it on." He said.

* * *

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

I ran down the streets of Akane as fast as I could. I have absolutely no idea where I am so that makes it harder to find help. All I have seen are abandoned buildings and trees. If I could find a pay phone that would be great as well. I haven't seen a single person for miles. "This isn't good. If I can't find help. My children are goners." I said worriedly. I kept running down the road and kept looking for someone to help. I saw the sign for the police department. It was only down this road. I felt hope flood through my soul again. I kept up the pace for the station and kept my sights up ahead. I can't think about my children or I'll get distracted. "Those two will pay for they did to me and my children." I said. I was finally in front of the police station and I ran up the steps and opened the doors. I ran up to the counter and the police men looked at me.

"What's the problem?" They asked.

"2 of my guild members have rebelled against us and have gone into battle in the west side of the city. I need your help to capture them and bring them to the magic council." I said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Come with us and show us where it is." One of them said. They led me to one of the police cars. We got in' the siren turned on and we headed west to the building.


	26. Chapter 26

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I ran to him with my spear like weapon. He used his fists which seemed like a reasonable weapon for him. I slashed at him but he blocked it with his iron arm. I growled and he just smirked, "I expected more from you. Is your arm finally giving out?" He asked. He looked down at my leg, "Your leg isn't looking good either." He added. I bit my lip, it's true. My arm feels like it's going to fall off and my leg isn't going to hold me up for long. At any point in this battle I could collapse giving Gajeel the perfect time to attack. I looked back at Gray, he was still out cold from my attack and I have no idea what's up with Natsu. All I can do is hope that Master gets back quickly. I removed my spear away from his iron arm and slashed him again near his leg but that was blocked as well.

"Damn it." I cursed loudly. Gajeel was looking like he was having the time of his life.

"What's wrong Erza? You feeling like a failure." He said. I growled but it was true. I did feel like a failure right now. But the fact that I stood this long is great for me. Gajeel used his distractions to knock me off my feet by punch me in the gut and I flew into the wall. I cried out in pain and held my arm. My arm was now getting a new coat of fresh blood as it poured down my arm and onto my legs. My arm was now completely stained red from the blood that has shed down my arm.

"I will not fail you master." I whispered. I shakily stood up from my spot on the ruble under me but instantly fell back down and everything went black.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

"Well that was easy." I said. I began my way towards the not so great anymore Titania as she lay on the ground in her own blood. "She thinks this is bad…she hasn't seen anything yet." I said. I picked up Erza from the front of her kimono which was falling off of her shoulders revealing more of her cleavage. I raised my free hand and brought out my Iron Dragon Sword. I brought it to her neck and slowly started to take off pieces of her hair. "Prepare to die Titania." I said. I heard a door being kicked open and I heard siren. I growled and looked over to see police men standing in the doorway with guns in hand.

"Put her down Gajeel." One of them said. I smirked and dropped her to the ground. "Gajeel Redfox you are under multiple counts of assault, possible massacre and kidnapping." The other said. I chuckled darkly and took a deep breath. "IRON DRAGON ROAR." I yelled. A blast of iron magic was shot from my mouth and the police men were flown across the room and the room was filled with dust. "Perfect." I said.

* * *

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

I crash from inside the building so I know that something is wrong. I ran up to the doors of the building but I was held back by police men. "Please stay back." One of them said. I stopped moving but kept looking as the dust cleared. When it was almost clear I could start to make out shapes. Finally the dust left and my worst fears have been realized. I saw Erza lying in her own blood and I saw Gray was out cold. But, where was Natsu and Juvia and Gajeel. The paramedics ran into the building to gather the children and get them checked out. I was told stay out here and wait for everyone to be taken out. So, I was force to sit in the ambulance and watch how bad my children have been beaten. First to be taken out was Erza, she was a bloody mess. Her right arm was completely red and her legs were red from lying in her own blood. Her hair was also covered in blood as it mixed in her scarlet locks. My poor Erza, she looks so beaten. Next was Gray, he was covered in bruises and a bit of blood but not as bad as Erza. Next was Juvia she was being taken to the hospital and then she was going to be taken to the magic council for trial. I felt my heart drop and break into millions of pieces. No one brought out Natsu. Where's Natsu?

"Where's Natsu? Where is Natsu?" I asked frantically. One of the paramedics came over to me.

"We brought out everyone that was in there. Gajeel is gone and these were the people left in the building." He said. I had tears running down my face.

"No, he has to be here. He was here when I left." I said. I ran from him and ran inside to look for Natsu. I ran across the room where the battle took place to the door of the room we were held in. I ran in but no one was in here. My heart dropped again when I saw something on the floor. I ran over to where Natsu was chained up and I kneeled down to the floor. What was in front of me was heart breaking. I picked it up and held it close to my heart. It was Natsu's muffler, his prized muffler. The tears ran down my face faster as I held the muffler close to my heart. I stood up from my spot on the ground.

"Sir, we have to go if you want to make it to the hospital to meet with the others." An officer said. I turned around walked with him to the police car. We got in and he turned on the sirens and we drove away to the hospital.

* * *

**Me: OMG!**

**Natsu: Where the hell am I?**

**Me: I'm not telling but it should be obvious.**

**Gray: *_***

**Me: Huh, I forgot he was still unconscious. **

**Natsu: Gray, you gotta save me.**

**Me: You don't even know where the hell you are? **

**Natsu: You're mean!**

**Me: I know…I'm so sorry but it's for the good of the fic. I promise your life will be better after this.**

**Natsu: It better be.**

**Me: Review**


	27. Chapter 27

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Sirens blazed in my ears as I began to come back into consciousness. I saw that I was in the back of an ambulance. There were medics patching me up and cleaning my wounds. They stung and I was in a lot of pain but I knew I was fine. I looked around but Gramps wasn't around so he must be someone else. "So, you're finally awake. You woke up just in time." One of the female medics said. I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Were heading to the hospital silly. You got knocked around pretty good. Your friend isn't looking good though. She lost a lot of blood. And the other girl was pretty wiped out but she should be fine." She said filling me in. But, why didn't she say anything about Natsu? Was he alright? The ambulance came to a stop and they quickly began to rush me out and into the hospital. I looked across from me and I saw Erza lying on her own stretcher. The medic was right, she looked horrible. She was covered in her own blood and she had so many bandages on. I also got a look at Juvia. She was fine but she was cut up a little bit from Erza's sword; it packed a lot of damage onto her. But, those two were the only ones I saw. Gajeel was hurt too but he isn't here and where the hell is Natsu? We were rushed in quickly but I was held back because Erza was in need of immediate assistance. Juvia and Erza were both sent into surgery while I was sent into a recovery room. Gramps came in with me so that he can have a way to keep his mind off of the surgery. But, I saw something in his eyes that said something was up.

"Gray, I have some bad news that I have to tell you." Gramps said.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. He sat down in one of the chairs against the wall. He looked really nervous for what he was about to say to me. He took a deep breath and pulled out Natsu's muffler. I gasped, "Why the hell do you have his muffler?" I yelled to him angrily.

He had tears running down his face and he held the muffler close. He whispered something incoherent to me and I growled. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I said he was taken. We have no idea where he is or how he's doing." He yelled to me. I was scared now. Where the hell is he?

"Did Gajeel take him?" I asked.

"Maybe, but he would have had to been extremely quick with his actions. That dust cloud didn't last long." He said sadly.

I slammed my fist down onto the bed. "Damn it. Who knows what he will do to him?" I yelled angrily.

"We know that Gray. The police are investigating and search the whole town for Natsu. We won't hear anything until they have any news to share. I just hope no one back in Fairy ail find out." He said. I sighed, that's true. If they found out they would freak out.

* * *

_**(**__**Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned and finally awoke from my unconscious state. I looked around; the room was dark and very silent. Where the hell am I? I looked around but it was completely pitch black in here. "Gray, Erza." I called. No one replied and I was getting nervous. So many questions flooded into my mind. Am I dead? That must be it, I died and now I'm all alone. That's what I get for bringing friends into this. Gajeel said he would kill my friends if I got them involved. But, I guess he got me as well. This is my fault, if I had just stayed home with Gajeel everything would be fine with everyone else and I wouldn't be in this mess. But, the sad thing is if I had stayed home; I wouldn't have fallen for Gray and I wouldn't be happy with him. I would just be stuck in a home with a man who doesn't give two shits about me. I felt around and I felt a wall behind me. I leaned against it and put my head back. "This all too much; I have to make things right before anything else happens." I said. A bright light flooded the room and I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Well; well; well looks like the fire fairy finally decided to wake up. Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" A voice said. But, I knew that voice all too well.

"Gajeel, where are you? Come out and fight; like a man." I commanded.

He laughed in the back ground, "Are you serious? You can't even stand up let alone breathe fire. It will only make your condition worse." He said. I growled; there has to be some way I can get out of here; where ever the hell here is? "Now, Natsu if you do this one thing all of this will be over. Give your life and all will be spared." He said.

"I will not give my life to you. My life has only just started and I will not just throw it away." I yelled angrily.

He chuckled, "Very well; but, if you change your mind. Let me know; for now you can rot here and die for all I care." He said. His voice echoed in my head with those words replaying in my head. The words _rot _and _die_ replayed over and over in my head. I'm really going to die in here all alone and no one will ever find me.

* * *

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

My children have been badly injured by the hands of Gajeel and Juvia. Gray is recovering; Erza is emergency surgery as well as Juvia. But, we have no Intel on Natsu what so ever. This is bad, he could be anywhere and the only people who can look are the police and we all know that police men in Fairy Tail suck at their job. This is just great; we'll never find Natsu at this rate. Gray was asleep since he was exhausted from his battle with Gajeel. I looked down at Natsu's muffler. It was still covered in dirt from when we were locked in a dirty room for about a day. Natsu not having his muffler must be devastating for him. He's probably very scared without. I rubbed my thumb over the fabric tenderly. "Don't worry Natsu; we will save you if it's it the last thing we do." I said.

* * *

**Me: I'm so good.**

**Natsu: Are you freaking kidding me? You had me kidnapped, again**

**Me: Shut up no one asked you **

**Gray: There's a new poll up so answer it if you want a christmas story.**

**Me: Hell yeah! I feel like writing a christmas story**

**Natsu: You better make it a happy story**

**Me: I'll think about it**

**Gramps: Review and vote now there is only so much time**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I'm so glad a few of you have decided to answer my poll; but I would love to hear from more of you. This Christmas story is going to be only about one anime and I need help choosing which one or I won't write one. So please help me out. By the way you guys set my goal of 100 reviews. *screams happily like Christmas day* you guys have shown me that my story rocks and it made me so happy. T_T so vote and keep reviewing and we will end the poll tomorrow and it should be up by tomorrow or Saturday. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This is crazy; being trapped here by Gajeel feels like when I was home in Magnolia. I couldn't see the light of day and I couldn't see the moon either. Gajeel would keep the curtains closed so that all I was surrounded with was darkness all day. But, now that I'm in a room in complete darkness; I feel that way again. I feel helpless; useless and scared. And being without my muffler at a time like this is what makes this even more threatening for me. No human contact with anyone except for Gajeel is like my own personal hell; except that I'm still alive. I felt the tears running down my face with each second that I sit in the darkness. This is going to be my life for as long as I live. Even if I get out of here at some point; I will always be in the darkness.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We've been in the hospital for 2 days now and no sign of Natsu. I was getting pissed off just sitting here and that I couldn't help him. Who knows what Gajeel's doing to him? I clenched my fists in a fit of rage. "This is bull shit Gramps. I've been here long enough and my wounds are healed. Why the hell am I still here? Natsu needs all the help he can get to get out of Gajeel's clutches." I yelled angrily. Gramps stayed silent as I ranted on and on about this.

"Gray, you know as well I do that you cannot leave the hospital until you're in full recovery." Gramps replied.

I growled, "I practically am Gramps. So, I have a sprained rib. Like that hasn't happened before. How many times have I been injured in the chest and still had the dignity to fight?" I asked.

"That's enough Gray. I'm not talking about this any longer." He said annoyed. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window. It's not my fault that I worry about Natsu. I mean we are dating and I have a right to worry that he's being captured by his crazy ex right.

"How's Erza been after her surgery?" I asked.

"She's been doing as well as she can get. She may be in here for a while if not they may move her to the hospital in Magnolia. Juvia is the doing better than expected. She should be out by the end of the week and we can have the magic council send her away." He said.

"That's good we'll have at least one them locked away. But, I'm more concerned about Gajeel. He's the crazy one here." I complained.

"I know that Gray, but we must stay patient and hope that either the police men find him or that you get early and we can go and find him. But, must warn you; he will difficult to find." Gramps said.

I sighed, "I know I just hope nothing has happened to him yet. Natsu is in poor health and he needs help before it's too late." I said.

* * *

_**(Juvia's POV)**_

Juvia is so pissed off with Gajeel. Juvia thought Gajeel loved me. But, Gajeel left me behind to be turned in to the magical council. What a jerk? I even gave myself to him and he left me like I was trash. Well he's going to pay; I'm going to make sure they find him and he gets just what he deserves. Juvia growled and looked back at the door. "Gajeel will pay for what he's done and when he does. Juvia will be more than happy to be taken by the magic council. Because Juvia believes in justice and when she was part of the injustice she makes it right." Juvia said. Juvia sat back in her hospital bed and chuckled evilly. "Gajeel-Sama you will pay for what you've done to Juvia." I said angrily.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I hissed in pain as I tried to get more comfortable on my hospital bed. The pain that shot through my leg with each movement was like another stab to the leg. I've had this feeling run through me with each movement for about 2 days now. It was in intense pain but nothing I could handle. The doctor said that my leg and my arm were severely injured in the battle with Gajeel and Juvia. I blame it on myself for not wearing a better armor or being too careless. I believe that if I had worn a better suit of armor than I wouldn't be as badly injured as I am now. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said. The door opened and I saw Gramps walking in.

"How are you doing today, Erza?" I asked.

"Not any better than yesterday I can tell you that." I said.

He sat down on the chair beside my bed. "Well Gray should be the first one out of here. Then it will be Juvia who we will immediately send to the Magic Council. Then' if you haven't healed before the end of the week. Then they will have no choice but to send you to the hospital back in Magnolia." He said.

"That's fine; but what about the job Natsu and Gray took. They currently aren't doing that job and if the resident comes back and something is missing than Fairy Tail's name is ruined." I said concerned.

Gramps chuckled, "I've got that covered Erza. I had the alarm set to intruder. That setting will eliminate anyone who tries to break in. The system knows the resident so it won't hurt him. So, all I have to do is at least get Gray back to the house before he does. Plus, I got a post card from him when I checked his mail box yesterday. Apparently he will be late and won't be back until next week. So we have plenty of time." Gramps said.

"That's good and strangely convenient." I said worriedly. This doesn't add up. Why is he late returning back to his home and what happened to him at his conference.

"So, you don't have to be worried about him coming home and something happens." He said.

"Great, all I have to worry about now is getting the hell out of here." I said.

He chuckled, "Yes, but try not to worry about it too much." He said. I nodded and lied back in my bed and tried to get some rest. Gramps just sat back in his chair and watched me as if trying to keep me safe. "Don't' worry my child, your safe now." He said softly. I felt a tear run down my face.

"He was a monster. He was so strong; I didn't know if I would be able to beat him. And I was right; he was too strong for me." I cried. I wiped the tears from my face with my good hand. "I failed to protect the ones I love and Gajeel was able to get to Natsu. If I had been able to stand a few minutes longer than I would have been able to keep him from Natsu. It's my fault." I added.

"It was not your fault Erza. You aren't an immortal god that can stand up forever after so many attacks." He said.

I wiped my face again, "I should have tried harder." I said back.

"No, if you had tried harder you may not even be able to walk. You could have pushed yourself too hard and risked your life over it. What if you weren't able to fight anymore? How would that make you feel, Erza?" He shot back. I gasped in shock, he was right. I could have risked my life if I had pushed myself too hard.

"I'm sorry Master. Your right, if I had couldn't fight anymore I would feel weak. I would feel so useless being at the guild and not being able to fight." I said.

Gramps smiled, "Than you have learned your lesson in strength my dear. If you fight your hardest and lose than you are a winner." He said.

* * *

**Me: Did anyone get that?**

**Gray: I think so.**

**Natsu: No, I didn't get it one bit. **

**Me: Of course you didn't.**

**Gramps: My children you must vote before the end of the poll tomorrow.**

**Me: Happy dooms day…(Not) Were not gonna die. The mayans calander was wrong and I know it…because time is different for people around the world, we wouldn't know which place at 3 whatever is the right one..So it makes no sence...I hope i did not offend anyone...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys I have a new poll up…Who is the hottest guy in Fairy Tail? Also in my new story 12 days to hook up I have questions of the day. There new with every chapter so look out for them. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Another day has passed and no news on Natsu. That means Natsu has been in Gajeel's hands for 3 days. Who knows what the hell he's done or what he plans to do? The doctor has told me my recovery is doing well but I still won't be out until the end of the week. So, I have two days until I can get out. But, that's not good enough for me. I promised to protect Natsu from Gajeel and I may be failing my promise to him. He could be abusing him or worse he could be; I don't even want to think about it. Gramps had decided to go and help the police look for Natsu since he actually magic he could try and track it. It made me feel slightly better but it didn't help void the fact that I want to be out there helping to find Natsu. The door opened and the one of the doctor's healers walked in. She seemed to have a happy yet sad look on her face. "I've heard your story." She said sadly.

I gasped, "Who told you?" I asked.

She smiled and wiped a tear that fell from her face. "Your master told me before he left this morning. I was so moved that I vowed that I would help get you out of here to save your boyfriend. Because you see; I lost my boyfriend to abuse by his father. I don't want that to happen to you." She said.

I frowned, "Thank you; I really appreciate this. And I'm sorry for you lose." I said.

She smiled, "Thank you. But, right now your boyfriend needs help." She said. I nodded and she used her power to heal me as much as she could.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I hissed in pain as the doctor tried to take off the bandage on my arm. She needed to change it and clean off my arm of all the dried blood. I hissed as the alcohol pad hit my arm. The smell was so overwhelming it was horrible. I covered my nose with my free hand. "Sorry Mrs. Erza. I don't mean to cause you pain." The doctor said.

"It's ok, just do what you must." I said. She nodded and continued to clean my wound softly. I clenched my fist with each swipe she did over my wound. When she finished I sighed in relief and the doctor smiled.

"Alright Erza, you're doing well, but your wound in your arm isn't looking as good as we hoped. Your leg however is healing very well. If you keep it up, you may be out of here by the end of the week or a day or two after." She said.

I smiled, "That's great news. Thank you for letting me know." I said. She bowed and left the room. I sighed and looked down at my leg. "You are the only thing keeping me from looking for Natsu." I said to my leg. I shook my head and sat back. "Master; you better find Natsu." I said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It's been a few days since I've been captured; or at least I think so anyway. I haven't seen the time or the light so I have no idea of telling time. I have only seen Gajeel once since he captured me. He came in to cuff me to the wall. Knowing Gajeel; him and handcuffs are not a good combination. I've feared that he would try to rape me in my sleep so I stayed up all night so that he couldn't try anything. But, even if he did when I was awake; I couldn't protect myself from him. I can't use my magic; I can't run because I'm chained to the wall. I had cried so much from missing my friends and Gray and the fear of something that I've cried myself dry. I heard the door open from the far end of the room and I closed my eyes to hide the light. "So, how does feel to be locked up in my hands again?" Gajeel asked. I looked over at him; my eyes were completely dilated making me look even more broken than I already feel. I stayed silent afraid to get punished. He kneeled down next to me and grabbed my chin. He forced me to look him in the eyes. He saw my fear of him running through my eyes. He smirked and leaned in close to me. My eyes widened and he tilted my head so that he could whisper in my ear. "You will be a good boy for me and I'll make this pleasurable and less painful." He said. My eyes were wider than ever before and my heart was beating rapidly.

"N-No…Please." I pleaded softly. He turned my face back to his and he raised a hand and slapped me across the face. I gasped and he turned me back to him.

"Now, I don't want to hear anymore complaints from you. You are mine and nothing will change that." He said. He slammed me into the wall and I cried out in pain. He smirked and grabbed my pants. "This is going to be fun; for me anyways." He said. I had my bangs cover my face so I would see what he would do to me. I feel so dirty and ashamed. I wanted to save myself the pain and disappointment of not being ready for Gray. But, I guess I'm just a sex toy now.

"I'm sorry; Gray." I whispered sadly.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

After a while the pain had stopped and the healer removed her hands from my chest. "You are healed. Now, go and get your boyfriend. I have the feeling there isn't much time." She said. I got out of bed and she removed the IV from my arm. It was good thing I was still in my clothes because I don't have to change. The door slammed opened and I saw Gramps.

"Gray, we have a lead on where Natsu is." Gramps said. My eyes widened and I ran to him.

"Where Gramps?" I asked.

"He's not that far from here. But, right now we need to hurry." He said. I quickly ran out of the room and we left for the location to get Natsu.

"I'm coming Natsu." I said.

* * *

**Me: I'M SO SORRY NATSU**

**Natsu: Oh my god, I'm about to get raped. **

**Gray: You were supposed to save him for me.**

**Me: I'M SORRY OK**

**Natsu: T_T**

**Me: DON'T HATE ME…AND REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins as we ran towards the location that Gajeel may be holding Natsu at. My heart was pounding and my legs were aching at how fast we were running. But, that doesn't matter as long as we get there on time to save Natsu I don't care what happens. Master was flying so he can keep up. Which is good because I can't afford to lose him? "Gray, it's up ahead. We just have to keep going." Gramps said. I nodded and we kept running. Well I kept running; gramps kept flying.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"No, stop it Gajeel." I commanded. I struggled to get free from his grasp but he would just latch on harder. I'm using all of my strength so that he doesn't get to me.

"I don't see why your fighting me. You're mine Natsu so just give up." Gajeel said.

I struggled again, "No, I don't give up on anything." I said. He growled and slapped my face once again. I cried out on pain as that was the 7th time he has hit me in that spot.

"Yeah, like you didn't give up on me. Do you think I like being left behind for a snow man?" He growled.

"I left you because you treated me like trash and a sex toy. Did you think I would want that kind of life from someone I loved? Gajeel, if you hadn't treated me like you treated me then and now than maybe we would have had something together." I cried. He stayed silent and stood up from the floor. He picked me up from the floor by the collar of my shirt.

He looked me in the eye and I saw the hatred. "I never wanted a relationship from you. You are just trash and an object to be used. You are nothing more nothing less and you always will be. If you can't see that in people than you are more dense than I thought." He said with anger. He threw me down onto the ground and I cried out in pain. He walked away back to the door that he came in through. I looked down at the ground and replayed what he said. My heart felt like it was broken into dozens of pieces.

"Am I really just trash?" I whispered. I felt the tears trickling in my eyes and I let them fall. He's right isn't he? I am just trash that no one will ever respect me for me. But, does Gray think that way or does he really care about me?

* * *

_**(**__**Erza's POV)**_

Where has master gone? He usually comes in to check on me but he hasn't come in yet. I'm starting to get worried that something has happened to him. I sat back and took a deep breath to try and calm down. I may be over reacting. Master is with the police trying to find Natsu so maybe he's trying to stay as long as can to find him. I smiled at that; that must be it. Master is highly determined to find Natsu and bring him home safely. The doctor who is supposed to taking care of me while I'm here just walked in. She had a smile on her face and she sat down in the chair next to me. "Well Erza I have some news that I heard around the hospital." She said.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well apparently your friend Gray got out early and is going with your master get Natsu. They found him Erza isn't that great." She said excitedly. My eyes were wide as I was surprised.

"Natsu, they finally found him." I said.

"Yep, now you have nothing to worry about now." She said. I smiled big and laughed happily.

"They're going to finally catch Gajeel and he can get the punishment he deserves." I said.

"Oh Gajeel; yes, your other friend Juvia keeps talking about him. She seemed pissed every time she even said his name." She said.

"I guess she's pissed that Gajeel abandoned her." I said. The doctor sighed and stood up.

"Well I wish your friends luck. I'll come to see you later if I hear anything from them." She said. I nodded and she walked out of the room. I smiled and looked out the window. The moonlight shone in through the window.

I sighed, "At least they're going to get Natsu back to us." I said.

* * *

_**(**__**Gray's POV)**_

We reached the building and I saw some police men there. I suppose they are waiting for us so that we can all go in together. "Alright, we have to all split up into two teams. Gray you will take a group of men with you to find Natsu. I will take the rest to find Gajeel. If you end up finding him first we'll find you."Gramps said. I nodded and we all headed inside and a group came with me and we ran down the hall to try and find any sign of Natsu. The police men stayed behind me about 3 feet so that nothing happens to them. So, technically I'm their shield. I rolled my eyes and tried to detect Natsu's magical energy but that will be difficult because it will be extremely weak so I may pass by him and not even know it.

"Alright guys, I need you to open any door you pass. We're looking out for both Natsu and Gajeel. If you see either one of them let us know. They nodded and we began to look into each door. I opened the door and saw nothing but darkness. Nothing; so I closed the door and chose a different one. "Natsu, can you hear me?" I called through the halls. I didn't hear anything so I kept looking through any door that was not already checked. By the time I ended the first hall I saw that there was two different ways to go. "Shit." I whispered. I looked both ways and clenched my fists. "Natsu, are you there?" I called once again. I waited for a response until I finally got one.

"Gray." I heard faintly down the hall. I gasped and tried to hear which way I heard it. I ran down the left side of the hall to find out where the voice was coming from. "Gray." I heard again. My heart was pounding since I knew I was close to him.

"Natsu, I'm coming hold on." I called to him. I stopped in front of a door and opened it and hoped Natsu was inside. I looked inside and saw nothing but darkness once again. I closed the door and tried another one. I ran further down the hall until I stopped in front of a door that I could feel a magical energy from. I grabbed the handle and opened the door. My eyes widened.

"Gray." A voice said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Merry Christmas Eve, everybody. I hope you all get in bed before Santa comes. It's too bad Natsu and Gray aren't in Christmas yet or I would have made this a happy chapter. Oh well! **

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Natsu." I said happily. He was up against the wall in chains. He was also in a lot of pain and he also looked broken slightly. "Natsu." I yelled as I ran to him. He looked up at me from the ground his eyes were dilated from being in the dark for so long.

"G-Gray is that really you?" He asked sadly. I kneeled down next to him.

"Yeah, it's me. We're gonna get you out of here." I said. I looked down at his chains that he bear on his legs as well as his wrists. They seemed like normal cuff links so I suppose I could freeze them off. I brought my hands to the cuffs to use my magic when Natsu interrupted me.

"N-No. Don't do this to me Gray." He said. I gasped and looked back at him. He looked up at me, his bangs shadowing over his eyes. "I can't go back. I'm not worth it. I've brought so much pain to everyone because I didn't know my place." He cried. I had tears forming in eyes as he said these horrible things. "Please. Please don't get involved with trash like me." He yelled. His tears we flowing down his face like an eternal river. I felt the sadness radiating off him as he said these things. I closed my eyes so that my tears don't fall any longer; my fists clenched tight.

"I will not leave you behind Natsu." I said. He gasped as I squeezed his arm. I looked down at him with sadness and anger. "You are not trash and you are worth this fight Natsu." I yelled. He hid his face from me as I said these things. "I'm getting you out of here Natsu." I said softly. I put my hands over the chains and they began to freeze in ice. They immediately broke in dozens of micro size pieces. Natsu rubbed his sore wrists and stood up from the ground. "Natsu, what's up?" I asked. He stayed silent and turned towards the door that I came through.

"We must leave quickly. Before Gajeel shows up to punish me." He said. I growled, that bastard just what the hell did he do to Natsu? He started his way towards the door and I ran to him in order to keep up. Then a gunshot was sounded through the halls just outside the door.

"Natsu, stay back." I yelled. He stopped where he was and looked back at me.

"There is no need to worry Gray. It's just Gajeel. He's coming to get me and take me back." He said with a smile. My eyes widened as he seemed so happy about it.

"What happened to you Natsu? What happened to the promise you made to me about staying together forever? Remember the ring I gave you that day. Do not betray me." I said. He gasped and looked down at his left hand. The ring was unharmed in its shining glory. He raised his hand to get a better look at the ring.

"T-The ring." He said. He looked back at me and I nodded.

"I gave you that ring as a symbol of our love. You accepted it with open arms and I know you will not back away from it or me." I said. Natsu put his hand close to his heart and he looked back at me.

"Gray." He cried. He ran to me with gave me a big hug. I gasped for breath as to how tight he was holding me. "I'm sorry, Gray. Gajeel flooded my mind with harsh crap that it got clouded. Please forgive me." He cried into my chest. My frown soon turned into a smile.

"You're forgiven Natsu; but right now we have to get out of here and get you to a hospital." I said. He nodded and we headed for the door to escape and go to find Gramps. Natsu held onto me since he wasn't very strong at this point. We ran out the door and we began our descent down the halls to find Gramps.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" A voice boomed through the halls. I gasped and then I turned around. A figure stands in the darkness, as his eyes glow in the shadows. I was shaking from slight fear from the power that this person has shown me. He walked closer to us and out of the shadows.

"Gajeel." I said.

_**(Gramps' POV)**_

"My children are in danger, we must leave immediately." I yelled to the men.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. We ran down the hall towards the voices as well as the crash. We ran as quickly as our legs could carry us to the location of the children. My coat flew around left and right as I ran down the hall. I could feel the magical energy getting closer so I know we're almost there.

"Natsu, Gray." I said. I cry of pain coming from the end of the hall and I knew that cry anywhere. "Natsu." I yelled.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I cried out in pain as his attack hits me in the torso. "Natsu." Gray yelled. I shakily stood up from my spot on the ground and looked over at Gajeel. He was wearing an evil smirk as he wore his iron scales.

"You weak little pest. How dare you try to escape on me?" Gajeel said. I was shaking from my spot as I watched him. "You're staying with me whether you like it or not." He said. My eyes were wide with panic and fear as he inched closer. I stepped back towards the wall and Gajeel step closer to me.

"Please…Don't do this." I said. He smirked and grabbed my collar. He pulled me so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

"I can do as I please. You no good piece of trash." He said. He threw me into the wall once again and I bit my lip to block the cry of pain. He raised his arm and transformed his arm into the; I gasped.

"Iron dragon sword." I said. He smirked and grabbed me once again.

"Now, stay here and I won't cut off your head." He said. I gasped as he brought the sword close to my neck. He chuckled evilly and I raised my neck. I guess this is the end for me. I closed my eyes and waited for the sword to slice off my neck.

"Ice make…Hammer." Gray yelled. An ice made hammer flew our way and I collided with Gajeel. I flew into the air I opened my eyes. I started to fall to the ground and I waited for impact. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and I gasped. I looked up to see Gray holding me as we fell to the ground.

"Gray." I whispered. He was wearing such a hateful glare on his face that it even scared me. It was as if I didn't even recognize him.

"You would threat to kill him once again. Even when you asked him to stay with you. You knew he wouldn't stay because you knew he was leaving with me." Gray said. His glare darkened even more if that was even possible. "I will never forgive you for anything you have done." He said. We stood up from the floor and he looked at me. His face softened when he looked at me. "I need you to run. Run until you reach the outside. Don't look back and don't come back. I will be back for you; but you have to promise me. Do not come back for me and wait when you reach the outside." He said. I was speechless at his words. I nodded and he let me go. He turned around to face Gajeel.

"Gray." I said. He turned back to me and I raised my arm shakily. I made an L shape with my thumb and pointer finger. "Good luck, Gray." I said. He smiled and made the same L shape with his fingers. I turned around and began to run down the hall towards the entrance.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"You've hurt my friends, you've hurt me and you hurt Natsu. I will never forgive you." I said. I got into position with my arms spread to my sides. "Ice blade- seven slice dance." I yelled. Two blades of ice formed on my forearms and I looked up at him. "You will not leave this place without a good beating that will last you a long time to heal." I said.

"Do you really think you can beat me? Even Natsu had a tough time beating me. What makes you think you can beat me?" He asked.

"Because I'm fighting for revenge and love. And I'm going to make sure I show you just how much those two things mean to me." I said.

"Then come at me." He said. I ran at him with all my might.

"This is for Natsu." I yelled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. I was so busy trying to get my other Natsu X Gray story updated on time becasue it has to be over before or on New years and i'm behind. If you haven't read it give it a look see. I know you'll ike it. 12 days to hook up is the name. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I ran at him with all I've got. The police men stayed back because they knew not to interfere and that this was my fight. I raised an arm and slashed him across the chest and the arms repeatedly. He groaned in pain and used his iron punch and skidded on the ground. I came to a stop and the blades smashed and I looked up at him. Gajeel was covered in blood and gashes. He growled, "You pay for that." He said.

"No, you're going to pay for everything you've done." I said. He threw an iron punch my way and I caught it mid way and began to freeze it until I reach him. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He fell back and I landed on my feet. My foot stung from kicking at his iron scales but as long as he gets damage I don't give a crap. He got back up and looked back at me. He ran at me quickly and I didn't have time to react. He hit me with his shoulder and I flew back into the wall. I groaned as I slid down the wall.

"You seem to be all talk and no bite." He said. I looked up at him; he was walking to me with an evil smirk on his face. "Taking what's mine is a huge offense to me. Your penalty is death." He said. I gasped and he brought out his iron dragon sword. "So long Fairy scum." He said. I put my hands together and

"Ice make - lance." I yelled. Ice arrows shot from my hands and landed on him. But, they had no effect on him what so ever. I gasped and he just smirked. "Nice try." He said. He lowered the sword to my neck and I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Natsu." I whispered.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I ran to find the exit as fast as I could. I could hear his voice as he fights for me. The bangs; the clashes. The smell of blood was overwhelming. The point in this of going as far as bloodshed is very heartbreaking. I don't want anyone to die; even Gajeel. He deserves to be punished and death is just too easy. I stop dead in my tracks, this isn't right. I should be there fighting for my freedom, not Gray. I clenched my fists and looked back. I know Gray said to get to safety but I would rather do all I can to help him. I raised a hand and tried to use my flames. A small flame was present on my hand but it burned intensely. I brought my hand shakily to the wall and a weak fire shot from it. It was painful but that didn't stop me. I grabbed my stomach, the fire was excruciating. I stopped and lowered my arm. I collapsed onto my knees, blood dripped from my mouth. I watched drops fall to the floor with a splash. Like a raindrop. "I can't do anything now. My body is nowhere near healthy enough for this." I said. I shakily tried to get to my feet but my legs gave way and I fell to the ground. I screamed in pain and clenched my fists. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I heard a scream of pain and I gasped. "Natsu." I said. Gajeel looked down the hall and took a sniff to the air.

"I smell his blood, I know that smell anywhere." He said.

I groaned, "You sound like a fucking vampire." I said. I stood up and pulled one of my arms back. "Ice make – cannon." I said. Ice cannon materialized and I caught it. I pointed it at him and fired it. Gajeel saw this and he flew into the wall behind him. I ran to him and brought out my ice sword. I pointed it down on him and looked at him with anger. "You are one of the worst people I have ever met in my life. I want you to die but I can't do that. The council will deal with you. But, when you do die." I said. I slashed his chest again, "I hope you burn in hell." I yelled. The police cuffed him with anti-magic cuffs and stood him up. I stood to the side and watched as they took him away. Gramps was with me with a sad look on his face.

"I can't believe Gajeel would do this. I really thought he had changed when he started being a member of Fairy Tail. I guess he fooled us all." Gramps said.

"I know. At least we're all safe now." I said. But, then I remember something. "Shit, I forgot about Natsu." I said. I ran down the hall where Natsu had left from. My heart was beating from fear and guilt. He cried in pain and I was too busy to help him. What if he was in trouble? I sped up down the hall to make sure I got to him quickly. "Natsu." I yelled down the hall. I didn't hear any response and I started to worry. I continued down the hall until I saw him lying on the ground. "Natsu." I yelled. I kneeled down next to him and rolled him over so that I could see him. He was pale and was barely breathing. I clenched my fists in his vest, my tears finally being able to flow. "Someone help. We need a medic now." I yelled. I looked down at him, he was unconscious and I saw dried blood on his mouth. I pulled him up and put his head in my lap. "Natsu don't you dare die on me." I said. I heard dozens of footsteps coming my way but I kept my eyes on Natsu. The police men came over to us. One of them moved me away from Natsu and they carried him away to the outside.


	33. Chapter 33

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The sirens roared through the streets of Akane. The ambulance raced to the hospital and the police car me and Master were was heading to the hospital as well. The other cops we're taking Gajeel to the hospital as well so we can keep an eye on him. But; my main worry was Natsu. He looked horrible when he was put in ambulance. He was pale and covered in blood. I want to beat the crap out of Gajeel again just remembering everything that happened to Natsu. I don't think I did enough to him. "Please calm down Gray. I can feel you're anger radiating off of you." Master said.

"I can't help it Gramps. Gajeel may have tortured him to the point of death. I can never forgive him for that." I growled.

Gramps sighed, "I understand that Gray. But, revenge isn't something you should keep on the mind. It will make you mad just as Gajeel was." He said.

"Are you comparing me to Gajeel?" I asked.

"No, I'm just making a point. Anger built up will only lead to major consequences." He said. I stayed silent and looked out the window of the car. The lights passed by in a rush and the trees flew by. The siren light shined in through the window but was also giving me a headache. These things are way too loud. "You're frustration will only make Natsu's recovery longer and harder." He added. I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Are we almost there?" I complained.

"Yes sir, we will be there in a few minutes." The police men driving said. I smiled a small smile and we hurried to the hospital.

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

That bastard is going to pay for what he did to me. No one locks Gajeel Redfox away and gets away with it. The police men have me surrounded two next to me and two in front of me. So, I have no way of escape plus these cuffs don't help either. I just have to wait and see what happens and escape when I get the chance. The police sirens were killing my ears thanks to my dragons hearing. I growled the noise is getting on my nerves. "Are we almost there? The sirens are killing my ear drums." I complained.

"Keep your pants on we're almost there." The police men to my right said.

"Better be; 'cause if I get hearing lose; I'm sending you guys the bill." I said.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I may not be awake at the moment but I can tell what's going on. I feel the medics checking me over and talking with each other on what to do. My body ached and burned all over. My chest felt like I was just hit by a truck about a hundred times. My head was pounding and my feet were on fire. I felt weak and I couldn't move at all. Gajeel must have done a number on me to get this bad. The ambulance stopped and I was rolled out and brought inside. "Isn't the famous Salamander?" A visitor said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Another said.

"What happened to him?" Another said. I was rolled down one of the halls of the hospital and into an examination room to be checked over.

"Natsu, can you hear me?" A woman called to me. I groaned, and I opened my eyes. She was in scrubs and had black hair and blue eyes. "Great you're awake. We need you awake to check you over." She said. I stayed silent and she began her examination.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I ran out of the car and headed for the doors of the hospital. "Wait, you must be patient." Gramps called to me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"I need to get to Natsu." I said.

"You must be patient Gray. He's being examined as we speak so we would have to wait any way." He said.

I sighed and we walked inside together. Gajeel will come inside after we have left so he doesn't try anything. We walked inside and walked up to the front desk. "What can I do to help you?" He asked.

"A boy named Natsu Dragneel was just brought in. Do you know which room he'll be staying in?" Gramps asked.

"Of course he'll be on the seventh floor room 723." He said. We nodded and we left for the elevator.

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Alright Natsu; I'm going to wrap your abdomen with a protective bandage. It will heal you ribs as quick as possible. When you get to your room you will be hooked to an IV." She said. I didn't have the strength to respond so she had one of her helpers lift me with magic. I've never seen this kind of magic but they used it to levitate me into the air. She began to wrap the bandage around my chest I hissed in pain most of the time but it soon the magic began to flow through my body. They placed me back down on the stretcher and they began to roll me to recovery.

"Where's Gray?" I asked. They refused to answer me so I stayed silent until we at least reached the elevator. They walked for what seemed like forever until we reached the elevators. The doctor used his key to open one of the elevators used for doctors only. The last one to the right opened and they rolled me in. They hit a button and I looked at them. "Where is Gray?" I asked again.

"Your friend is on his way up if not already there." The male doctor said. I smiled and we went up. It was a smooth ride up and it made me sleepy. My eyes fluttered closed I fell into a deep sleep that I haven't had in days.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We sat patiently in the chairs available in the room. Natsu should be on his way up by now. Gramps looked like he was about to fall asleep. I know it's getting late so I just want to see him before visiting hours are over. "They better hurry up." I said. Just then the door opened and two doctors were rolling Natsu into the room. He looks like he's asleep. He has a bandage all over his chest and his head. He's cleaned off all the blood so that's good. They laid him on the bed that was already in the room. He didn't even wake up so he must have been really tired. I don't think he really slept. I walked over to his bed side and grabbed his hand. "Natsu." I said. The doctors walked out and Gramps walked over to me.

"My child has been through a lot. Let him rest and we'll see him in the morning. Maybe we will visit Erza on the way out." He said. I squeezed his hand and slowly released it.

"Alright Gramps. But I want to be here first thing in the morning." I said.

He smiled, "Of course, but we need to hurry. The client will be back tomorrow." He said. I gasped, I totally forgot about the client. I nodded and we left the room to see Erza.

_**(Erza's POV)**_

I put my magazine on the side table. Sorcerer's weekly hasn't gotten any good articles lately. Maybe they'll come to Fairy Tail and they'll get some good news. I sighed, "I wonder if they got a hold of Natsu yet?" I asked. My door opened and I saw Gray and Master walking in. "Gray, you're back. What's the news on Natsu?" I asked.

"He's recovering in his room. He looks better but he's still in bad shape." Gray said.

I clenched my fist, "Natsu, he'll pull through. However, I will be out here by tomorrow which is good. Gajeel and Juvia will be sent away tomorrow as well." I said. I smiled knowing that all of this will be over.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Once I know that they're taken care of I'll be able to sleep at night." He said.

I smirked, "Did you kick his ass?" I asked.

He smirked, "Yep, I just wished I could have done more." He said.

"Who cares as long as he got his ass kicked and he gets put away. I don't give a crap." I said. We all agreed and I looked around. "So, are you heading back to the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to be there when the client gets there." Gray said.

"Well, be safe and get plenty of sleep. And I want a cut of the reward. Dealing with this crazy shit I deserve something." I said.

"Don't worry Erza, you'll get some." He said. They said their good bye and left my room.


	34. Chapter 34

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The next morning I awoke to the sun's rays hitting my eyes. I put a hand over my eyes and blinked a few times. "Morning already." I said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the other bed, it was empty. That's when everything started to come back. "Natsu." I said. I jumped out of bed and headed for Gramps' room. "Gramps' wake up." I called through his door. I walked back through the halls back to my room. I need to get changed before we head to the hospital to see Erza and Natsu. I grabbed my suit case so that I could pack my stuff. Since the client will be here tonight we will be leaving to head back to Fairy Tail. I grabbed my clothes and began to fold them on the bed. "I'll have to do Natsu's clothes as well." I said to myself. I placed my suitcase on the bed and began to pack everything that was folded.

"So, you're up bright up and early." A voice said behind me.

I jumped, "Geez, Gramps. A little warning first." I complained. He chuckled and walked into the room. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were that distracted." Gramps said.

I sighed, "Well I was. I'm getting our stuff ready for when we have to leave. Natsu and Erza get out today. Although Natsu's being moved to Magnolia hospital we still have to leave here. So, I have to make sure everything is packed before the client gets back." I explained.

"You've matured a lot since you left for this mission Gray. I'm very proud of you." Gramps said.

"Thanks. I have to since I have Natsu to protect and I've realized that there are people who will take your life for no reason like abuse. I hate that Natsu had to go through that so I'm going to make sure nothing like that happens again." I said. I closed the suit case and walked across the room and grabbed Natsu's.

"Well it's nice to see you finally understand the meaning of life besides revenge and skill." Gramps said. I placed his suit case on the bed and went grab his stuff.

"I've known the meaning of life Gramps. I just understand it now in a different light than before." I said. I smiled and put his clothes into his suit case.

"Well I'll wait for you in the living room. We'll then head to the hospital to sign Natsu and Erza out. Plus, I want to see those two being sent off to court. You do know we'll have to speak right?" Gramps explained.

I sighed, "Yeah, but as long as those two get locked I don't care what it takes. Juvia may go on free will. Gajeel on the other hand may not." I said. I closed the case and Gramps smiled.

"Well I'll leave you be to change. Be out in 5 minutes or I'm leaving without you." Gramps said. He walked out the door shutting it behind him. I sighed and grabbed the layout of clothes I chose to wear today. I took off the shirt I was wearing, what sucks is it was the shirt I wore yesterday so there's blood stains on it. Gross. I placed it on the bed and put on the shirt I left out. Once it was on I looked back at the shirt on the bed. It was covered in my blood, Gajeel's and Natsu's.

I sighed, "I should probably burn that." I said. I removed my pants and put on the ones I laid out. I then slipped on my sneakers and left the room with the suit cases in hand.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

White, so much white everywhere. It's killing my eyes, god damn it. It fluffy and white all over. It's torturous. And this jacket is very uncomfortable. I can't believe they stuck me in the crazy room. The walls were covered in mattress like foam so it's soft when you land on it. The door is camouflaged into the wall so I have no idea where the exit is. My arms are aching from being in this uncomfortable position. At least they were reasonable enough to clean my wounds and stuff before bringing me in here. Although they did knock me out to do it. All this time I was here I did was think. I thought about my relationship with Natsu. I thought about Juvia and Lily. My life is so complicated that it makes my head hurt. "Damn hospital." I muttered. I leaned back against the wall. Today is the day I get out of here. But, since I'm leaving I'm being held against the magic council until the court hearing. "Sucks to be me." I said to myself. I sighed and closed my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times and looked around. White walls, tacky arrangement. I'm in a hospital. I sat up but felt pain shoot through me. I hissed in pain and lied back down. I looked down at my chest; bandages covered almost all of it. My head was wrapped as well in the back. "What happened? "I asked myself. Memories came flooding back to me. Gray; the escape everything. Which just reminded me, where's Gray? I looked around the room, it was dead silent. I guess they left last night; but I'm sure they'll come and see me soon. I sat back in the hospital bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. I heard the door to the room open and I looked over. The doctor I met last night came in.

"Good morning Natsu. I see you have finally wakened up." She said. She walked over to me and sat down in the chair next to my bed. She looked over the heart monitor and checked my IV bag. "I'm going to have to refill this." She said to herself. She turned back to me. "Can I check you over real quick?" She asked. I nodded and she removed the blanket from my chest. She poked me and I hissed in pain. "It hasn't improved much. You don't seem as pained as yesterday so it's a start." She said. She brought the blanket back up to my chest. She stood up and removed the IV bag. "I'm going to get a full bag and be right back." She said. I nodded and she left the room. I took a deep breath and lied back.

"I hope Gray gets here soon." I said.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Let's go Gramps. Time's wasting." I said. I walked into the living room and saw Gramps was sitting on the couch. I placed the suit cases on the floor next to the couches and Gramps jumped down from the couch.

"Then let's head out. We must be back before night fall." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for." I said. We walked to the door and walked out to the hospital. The sun's light hit my eyes as we walked out the door. "Damn, can it be any brighter." I complained. Gramps chuckled and we walked down the streets of Akane. People rushed around to get to their destinations with family and friends. It was hard to keep a straight face seeing happy people with Family and friends when my friends and some enemies are in the hospital. I sighed and we picked up the pace.

We soon made it to the hospital, thank god and rushed inside. We went up to the front desk and signed in. "Here are your visitor's tags. Keep them on the whole time you're here." The front desk said. We nodded and pealed the stickers off and placed them on. We then headed for the elevators to head up to the 7th floor. We stopped at the elevators and I hit the up button. The elevator opened and we walked inside. Gramps hit the 7th floor button and the elevator doors closed and we headed up. The elevator ride was smooth and quiet. It soon stopped and we got out and headed for room 723.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Man, I'm so BORED. Sitting here by myself in a hospital room is so lame. I sighed and looked down at the side table. "Maybe I'll find something in here." I said to myself. I slowly reached down to the side table and pulled open the drawer. There were a stack sorcerer's weekly magazines in the drawer. I may not be a big fan of Sorcerer's weekly but it will have to do until Gray get's here. I grabbed the top one and opened it up. I began to skim through it and flip through the pages. I didn't hear the door open at the time.

"Natsu." A voice called to me. I looked up and smiled.

"Gray, thank god. I was stuck with Sorcerer's weekly. This trash sucks." I said. I threw the magazine back onto the side table in disgust. Gray walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"Well the good news is you get out of here today." Gray said. I fist pumped the air in celebration.

"Yes." I said.

"Bad news is you're being moved to the Magnolia hospital." He said.

"Damn it." I said in a bummy mood.

"Don't worry the court is giving you time to heal up at the most before they do the actual hearing." Gray said.

"Thank goodness for that." I said. "Where's Gramps?" I asked.

"He said he was going to get Erza signed out so she can see you. She's been worried about you." Gray said.

I smiled, "Of course she was. We're like family so we all worry for each other." I said. He smiled and took my hand.

"You have no idea how upset I was just sitting here while the police went looking for you. I knew we could have found you faster but I was 'immobile' and we got to you late. You know that police men in Akane suck at their jobs." Gray said.

"I know Gray, but you had no choice. I fought him off as much as I could. But, he managed to get to me. But, you helped me get through it." I said. Gray smiled and he pulled me into a short hug. I hissed in pain and he pulled away.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright." I said shakily. The door opened once again and the doctor came in as well as Gramps and Erza.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Erza cried. She ran over to me and fit of tears.

"I've been better, but fine." I said.

"I was so worried about you." She said.

"Well since we got Erza signed out we need to get Natsu signed out and readied to be transferred to Magnolia hospital." Gramps said. I nodded and Gramps left the room to go and get me signed out.

"You know, I'm dying to see how the guild will react to this." I said.

"They probably have a cow and get themselves drunk." Gray said. I chuckled but the glare from Erza shut me up.

"This isn't funny Natsu. If they do anything crazy to Gajeel or Juvia before the court hearing. Then they get off bail and get to walk free and I am not dealing with the shit again." Erza said.

"I'm sorry Erza it's just the way Gray said it made it sound funny. You should be happy I was able to laugh. I haven't laughed since Gramps was taken. I almost lost the feeling of happiness." I said. She stayed silent; her fists clenched.

"Natsu." Gray whispered.

"I know you went through a similar problem when you were a child. The tower of heaven. You had a hard time remembering happiness as well. You only had it with Jellal and your friends. Well now I'm going through a similar problem and your telling me it's a problem to smile and laugh for the first time in a week." I said to her. She had tears rolling down her face. I felt pain rush through my cheek in an instant. I looked up at her; her hand was in the air.

"Erza, what the hell?" Gray yelled. She was breathing heavily and looked back at me.

"You don't have the right to mention my life to make your story seem similar. My childhood was full of torturous slave work for months." Erza said.

"Have you forgotten? I was abused for months before I was able to get help. And now that you and Gray helped me you're acting like I'm being a brat about it." I said.

"Abuse and slave work are totally different." Erza said.

Gray growled, "No, his abuse was equal if not worse. Natsu was treated as a maid to Gajeel. He had to do everything Gajeel told him during the day to a certain time limit. If he was even a second late then punishment was in order. He would beat him, rape him and god knows what the hell else. Mental abuse, physical abuse and sexual abuse. I've watched the physical and verbal abuse with my own eyes. It was horrifying to watch. You don't know what's going on." Gray said.

Erza growled and looked down at the floor. "That still gives him no right to bring my childhood into this." Erza said.

"Maybe not but that gives you no right to hit him. He's gotten that enough from Gajeel." Gray said.

"Quiet." She yelled. I gulped and pulled the blanket over my head. Erza can be scary when she wants to be. "I will not say it again. Leave my childhood out of this." She yelled. I shook under the blankets. Yelling hasn't been good for me since the abuse.

"Natsu." Gray said.

"M-Make it stop." I said shakily. I felt arms wrap around me and I removed the sheet. Gray was holding onto me. "I can't take the y-yelling." I said. He held tighter onto me and I bit my lip from the pain.

"Erza, you need to calm down. You're scaring Natsu." Gray said. I hid my face in his chest as he tried to calm Erza. Erza sighed and walked to the door and left. "It's fine now. She's just going to get some air." Gray said. I sat up and looked over at the door.

"I just want to go home." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll be leaving for Magnolia in a few hours. After you recover in the hospital we'll go to court and I'll help you get your stuff out of Gajeel's place." He said. I nodded and he let me go. Gramps then walked into the room.

"Alright, we're free to go. Help Natsu out of bed." Gramps said. Gray nodded and he put his arms under my legs and my upper back. He picked me up and gasped.

"Let me down." I complained. He smiled and stood me on the ground. I held my chest and Gray let me lean on him. "Sorry, it still hurts." I said.

"No problem." Gray said. Gray helped me walk to the door when my doctor brought me a wheel chair.

She smiled, "I thought you may need it?" She said. I smiled and Gray walked me over to her. They helped me down and I smiled.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem. It's what I do." She said. Gray grabbed the handle bars to the wheel chair and he rolled me out of the room.

"Gramps, did you see Erza on the way up here?" Gray asked.

"Um, yes. I think I saw her sitting the waiting room. She looked pissed when I saw her." Gramps said.

"She got pissed that Natsu brought up her child hood. She got so pissed that she slapped him." Gray said.

"She slapped you." Gramps said to me.

"It's fine I deserved it." I said.

"Still slapping you was uncalled for. You just got free from an abuser. Violence is the last thing you need." Gramps said. I frowned and looked down at my pants.

"Gajeel." I whispered. A tear fell onto my clenched fist as I remember his words. I looked back up, we were on the elevator. "Gramps." I said. Gramps looked back at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Please, let me see him." I said. I felt another tear roll down my face. "Let me go and see Gajeel." I said. They gasped and their eyes went wide.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gramps asked.

"I know what I'm doing." I said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gray said.

"I need to see him. He deserves an explanation for why I left." I yelled. They stayed silent as I cried. My fists were clenched as I looked back down at my fists. "Please, I need to do this." I said. I could feel my heart pounding and my eyes were burning.

"Very well." Gramps said. My head shot up and I looked back at him. "But, don't say too much. Everything can be used against you in court." Gramps added. I smiled and nodded to him. The elevator stopped and we walked out of the elevator and headed for the unit where we could find Gajeel. I was determined to see Gajeel and tell him why I really left him.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

This damn white room is getting on my last nerve. There's nothing going on in here and there supposed to be coming to get me to take me to the council. So, what the hell is taking so long? I heard noises outside the walls, but they were very low. Soon the door opened and I was surprised. "So Strawberry you came to see me." I said.

He sighed, "Gajeel I don't want to fight with you." He said.

"Then what the hell do you want? I'm about to be taken away to the magic council. And you look awful." I said.

"Thanks, I wonder why?" He said.

I smirked, "So what do you want from me?" I asked.

He sighed, "Your words to me have been haunting me. The way you were angry with me for leaving without a goodbye. I have regretted it but it was for my own safety. I couldn't trust you; the way you hurt me and the way you treated me. So, I had to make a break for it. I had to run and never come back. But, you found me and tried to change that. I had to have Gray help me fight my battles. Which ended up getting all of us hurt as well as Erza and Gramps? But, that's not the point. The point is that I forgive for going through all of this to get me back. I thought it was really sweet, yet it was also terrifying." Natsu explained.

I chuckled, "You would seriously forgive me after all of this." I said in disbelief.

He glared, "I've decided to forgive you. But, I will not forget what you did to all of us. All of us including Juvia." He said.

"What does Juvia have to do with this?" I asked.

"You partnered up together and you had a one night with her. You then fought against Gray and Erza together and you abandoned her when it was finished." He said.

"Your smarter than you look Salamander. Who gave you the info?" I asked.

"Police and herself but that's not the case. Gajeel, what you did with me with our relationship was awful. I've been traumatized and broken inside. I can't even handle someone yelling anymore." He said.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I wiped my face and clenched my fist. I walked closer to him and kneeled down in front of him. I put my hands on each one of his legs. "What I'm trying to say is; you are a stubborn egotistical jackass that can't control his anger." I admitted. I smiled and looked him in the eyes. "But, you will always be my first love Gajeel. I just hope that will shine some light into you during your stay with the magic council." I said. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. I smiled and stood up from my spot in front of him. "Farewell." I said. I turned around and frowned. "Wait, where did I come in from?" I asked myself. I walked over to the wall in front of me and felt around. The door opened and I looked back at Gajeel. His eyes were still filled with shock and surprise. I looked away and walked out of the room and the doctor closed the door. Gray was there waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Gray asked.

I smiled sadly, "It went better than I thought." I said truthfully.

He smiled at me and put his arm around me. "That's good. Now, let's get back to the clients home. We need to be there before he does." He said. I nodded and we left for the client's home.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

"That- That pink haired moron. Why the hell did he forgive me? I was so cruel to him." I said. I clenched my fists from the inside of this stray jacket. "This doesn't make any sense. And that first love bull shit what is he playing at?" I asked myself. I grinded my teeth together as I thought about it. "He's trying to get to me." I said. The door opened once again and I saw two doctors and a policeman walk inside.

"Alright Gajeel, let's get going. We need to get to Era before tomorrow night." The policeman said. The doctors grabbed onto me and pulled me up. They walked me out of the room and I just couldn't wait to see the outside. I need to see something besides white. When I got there I saw Juvia sitting in the chair in front of the room.

"Juvia." I said.

"Gajeel." She said.

I smirked, "I guess this is it." I said.

"I would have to agree." She said. She was pulled up and we were lead to the front of the hospital. I could see the sunset and it looked beautiful thanks to being in a white room for 24 hours straight. We were walked outside and led to a truck that was parked out front. They opened the doors and we were brought in. They sat us down on the benches and strapped us down with seat belts. One of the attendants closed the doors and we drove off.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

We arrived back at the house and we all sat down on the couches. I grabbed our suit cases and handed Natsu his. He thanked me and all we had to do is wait for the client to arrive. "Is the house unharmed?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I have come to check on it every day since we were free." Gramps said. He nodded and the door opened.

"Ah, I apologized for being late. The meeting took longer than I thought." The client said.

"No problem. We were happy to watch your home for you." I said.

He smiled, "Well I suppose that's all you need to do. I'll just give you the reward." He said. He turned around and grabbed two briefcases. He handed them to me and I raised an eyebrow. "The money is inside." He explained.

"Oh, that explains it." I said. I chuckled embarrassingly. Natsu got up from the couch and held his chest as he walked.

"We thank you for this opportunity. We hope we did not disappoint you." Natsu said.

The client chuckled, "You seem to have done well." He said.

"So, I guess my children and I can go home." Gramps said.

"Of course. Be careful on your journey back." The client said. Gramps and Erza stood up from their spots on the couch.

"Alright, then let's get going. Who knows how Mira's holding up?" Erza said. Gramps paled and he rushed us out of the door.

"Thank you for the job we have to go." Gramps said. He closed the door behind him and we left for the train station.

* * *

**Me: One more chapter people**

**Natsu: It's almost over**

**Gray: Thank god.**

**Me: Yep, so review and look out**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys last chapter. *screams of joy* Anyway, I know my story was good but I need to end it. It's a new year and new stories need to be released. I have way too many in progress stories pilling up so I need to get these ones done. Please don't hate me. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter. I have a new poll up so answer it for me so I can start a new story with confidence. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

It's been a few days since we got back from Akane. Natsu is better but not completely cured. He still has his fear of yelling and violence but we're going to start therapy for that. He also still has to wear the healers bandage on his chest since his bones aren't completely healed yet. Erza is back to her old self which is a good thing. I suppose anyway. I'm doing ok though, thanks for asking. The court hearing starts in few hours and I'm sure Natsu is getting nervous about it. After his talk with Gajeel he's seemed depressed but not as depressed as before. I heard Juvia is taking this well which isn't a big shock to me. When we got back to Fairy Tail everyone was shocked to hear what had happened with all of us and especially Natsu. They brought get well gifts and some stayed with him to keep him company. He appreciated seeing his family again after all this trouble. He told them his story about the abuse and what happened on the job. He even spoke of our new born relationship and how he almost never gave up on me. The only time he had his doubts was when Gajeel flooded his head with lies. He really thought he was just trash and that I wouldn't come back for him. I was upset but I forgave him because it wasn't his fault. I looked over at Natsu; he was getting his suit ready for the hearing. He's been extremely quiet all day and I'm getting worried. I sighed and placed my suit on the bed and walked over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me with sad eyes. "Are you going to be ok? You have said a word all day?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm just worried. What if he gets sentenced to life? I don't want him to be in there for the rest of his life. I want him to be in there at least until he's realized what he did was wrong." He said sadly.

"I know Natsu, but the council will decide what's best based on what they hear." I said. Natsu nodded and sat down in the chair I had in my room.

"Man, this sucks." He complained. He placed his head in his hands. "If he's guilty he gets locked away possibly forever and I would feel bad about it. If he's innocent than I get stuck with a crazy stalker."

"Just think of this way. If he gets convicted than he stays in one place and gets a space to think. And he may get out early for good behavior." I said.

He smiled and looked up at me. "Thanks; that makes me feel a little better." He said. I smiled and he sat up from the chair and hugged my waist. "I appreciate you supporting me on this. Even after all the crap he put us through."

I ran my fingers through his hair as his tears shed down his face. "I'm always with you." I said. We stayed like this for a few moments until he finally decided to pull away. "Come on we have to get ready for the hearing." He nodded and we continued to change into our suits.

* * *

_**(Erza's POV)**_

"Lucy, are you almost ready? Natsu and Gray are counting on me to be there to speak." I asked. Lucy looked over at me from the mirror; Cancer was finishing up her hair.

"Yeah, I'll only be a minute." She replied. I nodded and looked at myself in the mirror. I rarely ever get dressed up so I'm always self conscience on what I look like. I always feel safer in armor but this is a time that armor is not very appropriate. My dress looks good on me but I feel more at ease with armor. I'll just have to live through it. My dress was short but not too short. It was black with a white bow on the top and has a white streak down the side and the bottom as a border. "Alright, I'm ready." Lucy was wearing a dress similar to mine. It was also black and white but the neck - line a little too revealing for my tastes. She walked over to me and I looked her up and down.

"Are you sure that's appropriate?" I asked.

She pouted, "What do you mean?" She asked.

I sighed, "Never mind. Let's just stop by Gray's place since there both there." I said. She nodded and we walked out of her house and headed for Gray's place.

* * *

_**(Gajeel's POV)**_

This is unbelievable. I'm being sentenced today and I'm actually nervous. Gajeel Redfox doesn't get nervous; ever. I sat back in my cell, which has been tortuous by the way. I can't use my magic and I can't bust out either. So, I've been stuck in here by myself in the silence. I must say it may have been annoying but it has also given me time to think. My mind keeps replaying that moment in the hospital. Natsu said all this mushy forgiveness shit but I stuck to me like an annoying fairy flying around you. He said he hoped it would "shine some light on me." What a dork? I smirked and sat up from my spot on the bed. "That little punk is soon gonna pay when I get out of here. I don't care how long it takes." I said. I chuckled evilly and looked over at my side table. There was a bowl of iron bolts that I have been keeping by me. They come in every once in a while to fill it up. I grabbed a hand full and popped them into my mouth. "In due time Natsu…In due time."

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I looked at myself in the mirror; the suit looks good on me. But, for some reason I don't feel good in it. My eyes saddened and I sighed. This sucks, ever since Gajeel made that statement about me being trash I haven't been able to feel good about my body or in anything I wear. It makes me feel really uncomfortable all day. Gray told me it will take some time once I start counseling but I wish it would end now. I feel so depressed when I look at myself in the mirror. I frowned and sat down on the bed. I put my face in my hands, this isn't good. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I took my hands away from my face. "What's wrong Natsu?" Gray asked.

I sighed, "Nothing let's just wait for Erza and Lucy so we can head to the court house in Era." I said. He nodded but didn't let go of my waist. "Gray, you can let me go now." He didn't answer and I sighed. Why is he so clingy all of a sudden?

"Natsu, you seem so depressed." Gray said. We stayed silent so I think that's all he has to say.

"I know." I said. He squeezed my waist and I sighed. "It's just been so hard for me right now. My mind is still adjusting and my heart feels so broken but I'll be fine eventually." Gray stayed silent as expected. "Gray, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright." He immediately shot back. He let me go and forced me down on my back. I gasped in shock and he looked down at me. "I know you're really upset right now but you have to remember the task at hand. We have a court hearing a couple of hours and you need to snap out of it."

"B-But Gray." I said shakily.

"No buts Natsu. This is serious business." He said. I felt my eyes tearing up from being scared. I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

"Please stop…I can't take all the yelling and demanding." I cried. The tears fell down my face quickly and I was shaking from fear. "I-I can't t-take it." A hand was placed on my cheek and it began to rub it tenderly. I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and saw Gray looking down at me. His eyes showed sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized. A tear rolled down his face and landed on my cheek. My tears rolled down my face while his rolled down his own. "I know you're mind isn't psychologically ready for something like this but it has to be done. We'll all be with you; supporting you in this fight."

"It's not a fight; it's a goal to get a friend better." I cried. He looked down at me with sadness. He leaned down and kisses my forehead lightly. He pulled away and I blinked.

"Come on. Erza and Lucy will be here any minute now." He said. I smiled for the first time in a while and sat up. Gray grabbed my hand and he pulled me out of bed. There was a knock at the door and Gray looked back. He let go of my hand and walked over to the door. He opened it and Erza and Lucy were waiting for us.

"Ready to go?" Erza asked. I wiped my eyes and nodded. Erza frowned and walked past Gray and over to me. "What's wrong Natsu?" He asked.

I looked over at Gray, "It's nothing, and I'm fine now." I said. She nodded and we all walked back to the door and we left for the train station.

* * *

_**(**__**Master's POV)**_

The hearing is in 3 hours so the kids should be coming any minute. We cannot be late for this hearing or the council will have our heads. I have already purchased all 5 of our tickets all I have to do now is wait for the children. I was looking around from the bench at the entrance of the train station. We have to get on the train as quickly as possible. I saw them coming into view and I stood up. "Over here." I called to them. Lucy looked over and she pointed me out. They quickly made their way towards me.

"Gramps, thank goodness. We need to hurry and get to Era." Gray said. I nodded and we all walked over to the train and got on board. We sat down in a booth together and Natsu immediately leaned against Gray. His motion sickness stays calm with his cold touch. The train blew it's whistle and we headed off to Era.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

When we finally got to Era I was getting scared. Since we're getting closer to the court house I noticed that since Gajeel will be there and probably glaring at me the entire time. I can't handle that much pressure on me. But, I just hope Gray stays by me the whole time. I don't want Gajeel to get a hold of me when he's not there. I don't know what he'll do to me if he got a hold of me for even a minute. We walked through Era as we walked towards the court house. I was getting nervous and I had a strong urge to turn back. But, I knew this had to be done but I just don't know if I can go through with it. I bit my lip and looked over at Gray. He's been silent almost the entire time and I'm wondering what's going on in his head. I looked down at the ground as we walked. This is not going to end well I just know it.

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I got a bad feeling about this court hearing. Something just doesn't sit right. Unfortunately we have to go through the hearing to find out what the bad feeling is. We walked inside and it was very nerve racking. I can only imagine how bad Natsu feels right now. I grabbed his hand and he looked back at me. I gave an encouraging nod he smiled. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be fine." I said.

"I know, but it's normal to worry." He replied. We walked down the hall, our shoes echoed through the halls. I know Erza and Gramps know where they're going; I think Natsu remembers the way. I've never been to the court house in Era so I have no idea where I'm going. This place is huge; how the hell are we suppose to find the court room.

"Do you guys know where we're going?" I asked nervously.

"Of course we do or we would have asked for directions. Remember me and Gramps have both been here. And Natsu if you count the time he got us both thrown in jail." Erza said. Natsu blushed at the memory and I chuckled.

"He was only looking out for you." I said. Erza smiled and we walked into the court room. There were tons of rows for guests and press. Although this is a private hearing so there won't be any press since Natsu isn't mentally ready for that. The magic council seating is up above and it's currently empty since we're about 20 minutes earlier. So, we all sat in the first row and we waited for the lawyer, council, Gajeel and Juvia to arrive. The room held a dead silence as we sat and I must say it was boring. After 10 minutes the lawyer for Natsu as well as the magic council made their way into the court room. The lawyer stopped at our row and Natsu walked over to him.

"Hello I am your lawyer for today. My name is Mrs. Jade nice to meet you." She said. Natsu nodded and shook her hand. "I presume your Natsu."

"Yes, I look forward to you helping me." He said. She smiled and they walked down the rest of the way to the table where they would be for the rest of the hearing. I know Natsu really needs my help right now but this is something he has to do on his own. I'll still be here cheering him on, but the trial itself is all him and the facts.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

This is it the hearing is about to begin. I look back at Gray; he made eye contact with me and gave me a thumbs up for good luck. I smiled and turned back around as the council got seated. A side door opened and some guards brought in Gajeel and Juvia. Juvia seemed to be fine but Gajeel was a mix of emotions. I couldn't tell if he was mad or if he was nervous. They sat them down and we all looked up at the council. I saw Seigrain glancing over at Erza every once in a while. But, I knew it wouldn't affect her since she only likes Jellal. "Please rise." The judge ordered. Everyone rose and she nodded. "You may be seated." She said. Everyone took their seats once again and she looked around. "Ok, so the file tells me that this is the abuser case."

"Yes, you're honor." Seigrain said. She picked it up and began to read through it.

"So, it says that you Natsu were abused by Gajeel for a few months. How many months was it exactly?" She asked.

"It was almost 2 months. The last two months of our relationship; if you could call it one." I said. She nodded and read through more of the file.

"It says that Gajeel threatened to you that if you fight back that he would kill your friends. So, tell me how did you get out of the relationship?" She asked.

I sighed, "I made an offer to him when I and Gray went on our mission. I told him we would fight, If I win he leaves me alone and I put a I get a restraining order on him. But, if he won then I would give up and I would go back with him." I said.

"And you won correct?" She asked.

"Correct your honor." I answered.

"I see. But, it's said that shortly after he came back to that house you were watching. He was rushed to the hospital from a gunshot wound. Can you explain please?" She asked. I closed my eyes; that was a memory that I have regretted for a while now.

"It was in self defense your honor. He came back and tried to bring me back with force. I had recently bought a magic gun that can focus my fire magic into powerful bullets. He told me that I was too scared to fire it. I lowered it and he struck a nerve and told me that was the reason my father abandoned me. I was so angry I unconsciously shot him. It was an accident but it was in self defense." I explained.

The judge stayed silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. It sounds like self defense but then again you did lose your temper so it could have been a purpose shot." She explained. I was getting scared; if I get charged then I may be getting jail time as well. I didn't expect this at all. "I will think about it and I'll see what we can do for that." I nodded. "After that he was returned to the hospital after being stabbed. What's your story for that?"

"My friend Erza saved me actually. Gajeel was trying to make an offer to Gray and I told him to refuse each time until he finally gave up and decided to kill me. That's when Erza showed up and stabbed him in order to save me." I explained.

"What kind of offers did he ask for?" She asked.

"He offered Gray that if he left us alone that he would let me live. I told Gray to refuse so he made an offer that if we killed Happy, my cat. That he would let me live and he would walk away forever. I refused since Happy is like a son to me. I raised him from the egg he hatched in." I said.

"Ok, Gajeel do you have anything to say?" She asked. Gajeel stayed silent so the judge just sighed. "Very well." She turned back to me. "So, can you tell me what happened from the time of the first to the last kidnapping?"

I felt a tear trickle down my face. "Before the plan of attack I left for the place we knew Gramps was being held. I wanted to make sure he was alright so I made him a dinner. Since I couldn't get him out of the cuffs it was the least I could do." I stated. She nodded and I continued. "So, when I got to him and feed him the dinner I got tired and fell asleep which was a horrible choice in my opinion. I woke up to find myself chained to the wall as well. A short while after I woke up Gajeel and Juvia walked in. Gajeel said he wanted to have some fun and he began to beat me non - stop. It was torturous and painful. Gramps told him to stop but he just kept going. I was grateful that Juvia told him to stop. Sometime after that Gray and Erza came to stop and them and they battled for a really long time. Sometime during the battle Gray was able to get Juvia to unlock the cuffs. I almost immediately passed out afterwards. I don't know what happened after that but all I know is that I woke up in a dark room again chained to a wall." I explained. She stayed silent and I knew that my face was completely wet with tears by now. I could feel the hateful aura from Gray behind me.

"I see. Do you remember anything after that? Did anything happen while you were in that room or after that?" She asked.

I wiped my face with a handkerchief that I kept in my pocket. "He did try to rape me once but I was able to fight him off. Gray saved me maybe a day after that. I was able to get away when Gray told me to run but I passed out again about half way out of the building." I said.

"I see. Is that all you have to say?" She asked. I thought for a moment for anything I could say. I nodded and she banged her gravel.

"Gajeel do you have anything to say to fight back against these statements?" She asked. Gajeel stayed silent so she moved on. "Alright Juvia do you have anything to say?"

Juvia stood up from her spot, "Gajeel had called me from jail when he was arrested. He told me about the relationship of Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. I was heartbroken that Gray had chosen him over me. So, I was more than happy to help him. I thought the mission was just to eliminate Gray so that he could get to Natsu. But, over time it changed. He wanted to make sure he eliminated Gray and even Natsu if the means were necessary. So, I followed orders because I believed he was right. I had also developed feelings for Gajeel over time as we worked together. But, once the battle was over he abandoned me to take Natsu away and to leave me to be taken away to the council. After that I had no more respect left for Gajeel and I was ready to be turned in since I know my crimes for almost killing Natsu back at the house and even in the battle cannot be erased." Juvia explained. The judge slammed her gavel onto the pedestal.

"Thank you. We will take a short recess and then the witnesses will talk there sides of the story. You have 20 minutes of recess." She said. She stood up and walked out of the room through the side door. I and the lawyer stood up from our benches and she looked over at me.

"You've done well Natsu. This case is running smoothly. However the shooting incident is what I'm worried about." She said.

I sighed, "I know. I just hope this all works out." I said. She nodded and I bowed to her. "Thank you for helping me so far."

She bowed to me, "You are welcome." She said. She stood up straight and walked away. The others immediately walked over to me and Gray wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He pulled away and looked at me.

"You did great. But, what about the shooting problem?" He asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see what happens." I said. He nodded and we all walked out of the court room and headed outside to take a break from all of this pressure. We found a bench outside the court room and we all sat down together. I sat down next to Gray since he usually helps me calm down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned on his shoulder. "Are you all ready to talk because we can't mess this up?"

"I'm ready because I won't let them lock you away but I defiantly won't them let Gajeel and Juvia walk out free." Gray said.

"Don't worry Natsu, we're fine. Everything is going to work out." Erza said.

"Yeah, three witnesses should be plenty since they only have each other." Lucy said. Yeah, Lucy isn't a witness since she doesn't really know what happened and she wasn't there. Gramps stood in front of me and I looked at him.

"Be calm my child. This hearing is going fine. Remember Gajeel hasn't said anything and Juvia pretty much sold herself out. You'll be fine." Gramps said. I smiled and Gray removed his arm from my shoulder. I leaned down and hugged Gramps tight.

"Thanks Gramps. That makes me feel a little better." I said. He smiled and I pulled away from him. He looked down at his watch.

"We have 5 minutes. We should head back inside." He said. I nodded and we all stood up. Erza, Lucy and Gramps made their way to the double doors. Gray held me back and I looked back at him.

"What's up?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug and I gasped.

"I needed to do this. If they do take you away…then I won't see you for a while." Gray said.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear roll down my face. "Gray. I know with your help I won't be convicted." I said. He pulled and I immediately saw the sadness in his eyes. I frowned and leaned into him. "You need to focus. If you inform them properly about what happened then everything will work out." He had tears falling down his face now as well and he leaned in the rest of the way and pulled me into a loving kiss. I felt a blush color my face. He pulled away and I was totally shocked. He smiled and began to drag me to the court room.

"Come on we need to get back before the council." He said. I came back to my senses and we literally ran to the double doors. We ran through the doors and I went to the front while Gray went with the others. I sat next to my lawyer she looked over at me.

"What took you so long Natsu? You about just made it." She asked.

"Uh, long story." I said. She smiled and nodded probably catching on with what I'm saying. The side door opened and Gajeel and Juvia walked out along with the council.

"All rise." The judge said as she walked back in.

"I'm sorry your honor but the rise isn't necessary the second time." Seigrain said. She nodded and we all sat down. "Can we have our first witness Gray Fullbuster to the stand?" She called. Gray stood up from his seat on the bench and walked down the aisle to the front of the council. "Do you swear to tell the truth; the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Seigrain asked.

"I do." He answered. A guard walked him over to the witness box and he sat down.

"Can you please explain what happen with you and Natsu during your mission?" The judge asked.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Of course your honor." I said. I cleared my throat and looked over at Natsu. He always gave me hope and made it easier to talk. "When Natsu came into the guild after a few months I noticed he seemed different. After he left for a mission I followed him back to his house where he was living with Gajeel. I watched from his window since I knew he was acting strange. But, not long after that Gajeel walked into the house. I don't know what he was staying but he started yelling at Natsu and began beating him and throwing him around. I was shocked and angered that he would do that to him." I started. I took a second to catch my breath. Natsu looked shocked, I never told him that I was actually watching him that day. I just told him I knew what I was going on. "After that he escaped and made his way towards the train station. It was there that I confronted him and we went on the mission together since I knew that Gajeel would try something. We got to Akane and confirmed the job with the client. After the first 3 days Gajeel showed up and tried to take Natsu back with him. I defended him but Natsu ended up taking over and running into the forest to fight Gajeel. He told me to go back to the house and I listened. He told me that he won and that we should be safe. But, Gajeel came back the next afternoon and tried to take him back again. Natsu had recently bought a magic gun and he pointed it at him. I didn't think he would actually shot it so I thought it was just to scare him off. After that didn't work Gajeel told him that he was weak and that was the reason Igneel left him. I assume that hit a nerve and he shot at him. He immediately regret it and ran over to him to make sure he was alright. We even we over the next morning to check on him. But, before that he was in the bathroom scrubbing his hands; crying that the blood wouldn't go away now or if Gajeel died in that hospital." I took another break. The judge seemed intrigued with story and listened closely.

"What happened after that?" She asked.

"After we went to go and check on him we found out Gajeel had escaped again. We left the hospital Natsu was dragged into an alleyway with a knife held up to his throat. He called to me and that was when he started the offers that Natsu always refused. He would have died if not for Erza. After that was some peace for a while with him in the hospital. But, it didn't last long when Juvia shot as us from the window. Natsu was pretty traumatized from that but he soon got over it. Soon after that Gramps came by after his talk with Erza. He came to help us with Gajeel but was soon captured by Juvia. We went out looking for him and we found him in an abandoned building. His cuffs were anti magic and only the one who put them on could take them off. So we had to wait until the next day to get him out when Gajeel and Juvia were there. I assume in the middle of the night Natsu snuck out to see Gramps. That's when he was locked up and we came back to fight to set them free. When we did set them free he passed out shortly after and I went to go and help Erza since she was badly injured. The police soon arrived and Gajeel made a break for when I was knocked unconscious by Erza. When I came through I was in the ambulance. It was later I heard that Natsu was taken by Gajeel. It took days before we were able to locate him. I got out of the hospital to get Natsu back. We got the location and we split up into groups and I found Natsu first. He was lost in a trance and I was able to get him out of it by mentioning the ring I gave him. He came through and we left to escape but Gajeel came out of hiding I told Natsu to run and don't look back. He listened and ran out of the building. I stayed back to fight Gajeel. When I defeated him I ran after Natsu since I heard him cry out in pain. I found him passed out on the floor and he was rushed to the hospital. We left the hospital a day later for Natsu to be transferred to Magnolia hospital. There he was able to heal as much as he could before we got here." I stated.

She stayed silent and soon nodded. "Alright, you may step down. Next witness Erza Scarlet." She said. Gray walked down and Erza came up to the stand. She made her testimony and was sent back and Gramps told his. "Alright, the jury will be back to tell the verdict. Please wait here until they return." Everyone stayed silent and the council left the room as well as the judge. Natsu stood up and walked over to us.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"You never told me you watched outside my house." I said. Gray blushed and stood up.

"I had a good reason." He said.

"To see why I was acting weird." I said. He walked over to me and I eyed him. "Thanks. It's thanks to you that I was able to get free in the first place." He smiled and I embraced him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I looked back at the others. They were smiling and I was smiling. "You guys are the best."

"Of course." Erza said. I looked down at my left hand. The ring was still there. I haven't taken it off since the day I got it and I don't know when I plan to take it off. Gray saw this and put his hand over mine.

"I know what you're thinking." He said. I chuckled and pulled away from him.

"Of course; it's like you read my mind." I said. We all laughed and I looked over at Gajeel and Juvia. They've been silent almost the entire time. Gajeel hasn't said a word the whole time and Juvia has just been sitting there. The council came back in and we all walked back to our seats.

"The council has reached a verdict." The judge called. Seigrain stood up from his spot on the council.

"The council finds Gajeel Redfox guilty of Abuse; kidnapping and attempted murder. The council also finds Juvia Lockser guilty of attempted murder and kidnapping." Seigrain said. I smiled and they seemed unaffected. They must have known it was coming. "Unfortunately we also found Natsu Dragneel guilty of attempted murder."

I paled and was shaking with fear. I can't go to jail. I didn't even mean to do it.

"Your honor is it really appropriate for my client to go jail now. He still needs to heal and needs psychiatric help?" My lawyer asked.

The council began to discuss with each other. Please be better. "Very well. Natsu Dragneel will be fined for his offence and when he is cured of all problems he will spend one night in jail." Seigrain said. I was still scared. I don't like being in jail. That one time with Erza was horrible. I was so over-joyed when we got out I was running around all day.

"The council has spoken. Case dismissed." The judge said and slammed her gavel. They stood up and walked out of the room. They took Gajeel and Juvia away and I was just stuck in my chair. I heard the others coming my way and I stood up.

"Natsu." Gray said. I looked back at them. I had tears prickling my eyes but I also had a smile on my face. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. Gajeel and Juvia got convicted so everything is fine now." I said.

"But, how do you feel about the one night in jail?" He asked. I frowned and wiped my eyes.

"It will be fine. I was in with Erza that one night so it won't be so bad." I said.

"Yeah, but that night you had someone with you. How will you handle it?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I'll figure that out when we get there." I said. Gray grabbed my hand and looked down at me.

"Well let's not stress on it. Let's go home and get this off our heads." He said. I nodded and we walked out of the court house and headed home.

* * *

_**(Epilogue)**_

A few days later Gray offered to move in with him since I can't stand being alone. I accepted and Gray has been helping me pack my stuff. Walking back into that house was like a memory wave that crashed way too hard each time. It was hard to see all the broken pieces of different things all over the floor and holes in the wall from when Gajeel abused me. Gray has helped me through this and he's been helping me distract myself from the memories. We're almost done now and I couldn't be happier. I can't wait to stop coming in here to pack myself. Way too many memories. I placed the box in my hand near the door and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked back at Gray. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

I smiled, "I was just thinking about how much I can't wait to move in." I said. He smirked and turned me around.

"You can't wait to see me every day." He said.

I smiled, "Yes." I said.

"So, you don't mind when I walk around in my underwear?" He asked.

I chuckled, "No, I won't mind. I mean come on. How many times has that happened?" I said. He silently agreed and I looked back at the boxes. All of my things were accounted for. All we have to do now is bring them to Gray's. I walked out of Gray's embrace and picked up a box. "Come on. The sooner we get done the sooner I can leave this place forever."

"Of course this place has a bad vibe." He said. He also picked up a box and we walked out the door to the Gray's house down the block. We walked in and I placed the box down on the floor. We went back and grabbed the rest from Gajeel's and placed them all on the floor. "Welcome home glomp." I was knocked to the ground by Gray and I looked up at him.

"Seriously?" I asked. He smirked and leaned down on me. "W-What are you doing?"

"Something." He said. He leaned down the rest of the way and his lips connected to mine. I kissed back and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. This is the farthest I think we've gone so far. He slid his hand down my chest and I gasped. He pulled away and I was flushed.

"What was that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Our first kiss in a home that we live together in." He said. I blushed and smiled at him.

"That's sweet. But, what was the other thing?" I asked.

He smirked, "I wanted to make it rememberable." He said.

I chuckled, "Well it was defiantly rememberable." I said. He got off of me and I stood up from the floor. "I should probably unpack."

"Yeah, let me show you your room." He said. I grabbed a random box and he led me to the room I'll be staying in. He turned on the light and I was surprised. It was pretty big.

"Nice." I commented. He smiled and he led me in.

"You'll be staying in here until that time comes when we get to share a room." He said. I blushed and he chuckled.

"Keep counting because I'm nowhere near ready for that mentally or physically." I said.

"I know I'm just being realistic." He said.

"Don't worry. It will happen eventually." I said. He nodded and he helped me bring in the rest of my stuff. After that was settled I sat down on my new bed and looked up at Gray. He was smiling and he sat down next to me. "Thanks again for letting me move in Gray. I don't think I can handle being alone the way I am."

"No problem. I don't want anything happening to you anyway." He said. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. "I want to tell you something. It's really important." I looked up at him and he grabbed my hand. "I love you." I smiled and blinked at him.

"I love you too." I said. He gave me a chaste kiss and I smiled. "Maybe we should head to the guild and celebrate."

He stood up and grabbed my hand. "Well come on. I'm sure they're dying to see how you're doing." He said. He stood me up and we left the house together. After this experience my life with Gray has been unbelievable. He's been sweet and very supportive with helping me get back on track. I do still have to go to jail for one night but I'm sure Gray will help me out. But, besides that my life may have been tough. But, the right love can always bring you back.

-The end


End file.
